Descubriendo el amor -Editando-
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Que pasara si Adrien/Chat Noir se entera de la identidad de su amada enmascarada, ¿Podrá Adrien enamorarse de la preciosa de Marinette? GANADOR DE LOS PREMIOS LADYBUG 2016
1. El inicio

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si Chat Noir abriera la puerta para descubrir quién es Ladybug?_

Después de liberar al akuma que tenía el cuerpo de su amiga Alya decidieron descender al lobby del hotel... sus miraculous se estaban quedando sin energía y en cualquier momento sus trajes y poderes desaparecerían y revelarían sus identidades.

\- Yo entraré en este closet tú te puedes ir gatito – Comentó Ladybug

\- No mi lady, quiero saber quién eres en realidad – Le respondió muy atento chat mientras la tomaba de la mano

\- Es peligroso y lo sabes gatito – Dijo mientras entraba en el closet

\- Me estoy enamorando de ti y no sé quién eres – Gritó Chat Noir

\- Si descubres mi verdadera identidad, te vas a decepcionar de quién soy – Respondió Ladybug gritando desde el otro extremo de la puerta

\- Me iré, pero prométeme que algún día sabré quien eres – Propuso Chat Noir

\- Lo prometo – Contestó la azabache

Chat Noir no se podía quedar así, tenía que saber quién era su enamorada, la amaba... tenía que enamorarse de Ladybug y de la persona detrás de la máscara, se escondió detrás de unos escritorios y vio a una persona con capucha saliendo del closet, la transformación del gatito desapareció y ahora era Adrien.

Prosiguió a seguirla, no podía quedarse con la duda... unas cuadras más y la persona encapuchada se dejó mirar sorprendiendo al rubio y dejándolo boca abierta

\- ¿Ma...ri...nette? – Balbuceo sorprendido y sonrojado

\- Así que tu compañera de clases también es tu compañera para salvar vidas – Comentó Plagg antes de meterse un cuadro de queso a la boca

\- Increíble que no me diera cuenta – Se dio un golpe en la frente

\- Es por los poderes de Tikki, es imposible que la reconozcas aunque sean iguales – Respondió la criatura negra

\- Entonces... eso significa que estoy enamorado de Marinette – Sonrió y se fue caminando a casa por el lado contrario

 _Cuando Marinette llego a casa no dejo de pensar en la confesión que le había hecho Chat Noir... ahora estaba ansiosa por saber quién se ocultaba detrás de esa máscara._


	2. ¿Amor?

Marinette se levantó con un terrible dolor de cuerpo y una cortadura en su mano que había sangrado durante la noche, hizo una mueca de dolor al tocarla así recordó las heridas del combate de anoche y pensó en Chat Noir y su confesión de anoche... sacudió la cabeza para olvidar eso y se levantó de la cama para darse una buena ducha.

Mientras tanto Adrien ya había se había duchado, cambiado y había tomado un molesto desayuno con su padre mientras hablaba por el móvil... Plagg le estiro un poco el pantalón a Adrien indicándole que tenía hambre, este tomo un pedazo de queso y se lo dio a la pequeña criatura negra, el rubio se levantó y camino hacia su habitación.

\- Entonces ya sabes quién es tu amada enmascarada, ¿que harás al respecto? – Pregunto Plagg comiendo un pedazo de queso

\- Voy a enamorarme de ella... Ladybug y Marinette son la misma persona, así que debo de enamorarme de las 2 y después le revelare mi identidad – Respondió Adrien

\- Pues igual Marinette es muy Linda – Exclamo Plagg soltando una risa burlona

 _Sí que lo es - Pensó el rubio_

Sonó el timbre para la primera clase y todos habían llegado pero era la clase menos preferida de Adrien... Química, hizo una cara de disgusto porque realmente era pésimo, simplemente no le gustaba para nada... pero vio que Marinette era muy buena y pensó que podía pedirle que fuese su tutora, así se acercaría más a ella, al terminar la clase todos salieron excepto Adrien y Marinette

\- Emm..., Hola Marinette, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Pregunto Adrien

\- ¿Eh!? ¿Y-yo? ¿Me estás hablando a mí? – Respondió nerviosa

\- Hahah ¿Si Marinette crees que puedas ayudarme en química? Soy algo malo en eso – Volvió a preguntar esperando a que ella asistiera

\- Claro que te ayudare, ¿que tal esta tarde en la biblioteca? – Respondió segura y totalmente sonrojada

\- Entonces nos vemos luego Marinette – Se despidió y salió corriendo al baño

Mientras tanto Alya entro al salón y se encontró a Marinette con una cara totalmente apenada

\- ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Adrien hablándote? ¿Que quería? ¿Marinette? – Pregunto ansiosa mientras la sacudía de los hombros

\- Q...qu...iere q...ue lo ayude... en química –grito y saltando de alegría

En otro lado con Plagg y Adrien

\- Muy bien, te ayudara a acercarte a esa chica – dijo y se introdujo un pedazo de queso en su boca

Ya en la tarde Marinette entro nerviosa a la biblioteca se alegró que no haya problemas con algún Akuma o tendría que dejar a Adrien para poder salvar el día, se sentó y espero a que llegara Adrien y justo a tiempo el rubio llego y le tendió una rosa a la Peli azul sonrojándola al instante.

\- Es por ayudarme hoy – Afirmo Adrien ocultando su sonrojo

\- G..Gracias! Es hermosa –Grito Marinette sonrojada

\- Shhhh! – Bufo la bibliotecaria

\- Lo siento – Se disculparon ambos

\- ¿Entonces empezamos? – Pregunto Adrien

\- Claro, toma tu libro... empezaremos por la tabla periódica – Afirmo Marinette que estaba muerta de nervios

Estuvieron estudiando y resolviendo problemas durante alguna hora y un grito abrumador se escuchó en toda la escuela captando la atención de los dos jóvenes que fueron a ver de qué se trataba y Marinette no se equivocó en ningún momento, se trataba de un akuma haciendo de las suyas y tenía que detenerlo antes de que causara más problemas.

\- Oh no será mejor que cada quien se vaya a casa – propuso Adrien aunque ya sabía de qué se trataba

\- Vale, muchas gracias por hoy – Le tomo de la mano y la beso suavemente provocando un sonrojo en ambos, y después de esto salieron corriendo a sus "hogares" (aunque sólo ocupaban un lugar para transformarse)

\- ¿My Lady lista para acabar con ese akuma? –Preguntó mientras miraba a Ladybug

\- ¡Hagámoslo! –Dijo ansiosa

El akuma era fuerte, y muy poderoso pero en uno de esos ataques fuertes, llevó a Ladybug a la pared y derrumbándose dejándola bajo los escombros, el akuma se desapareció y fue Chat Noir al rescate de su amada. Teniéndola en brazos ya sin su transformación, vio que estaba algo lastimada y con algunos moretones en la espalda y sin dudas, despertó.


	3. Suenos y Promesas

Hola! Gracias chicas por apoyarme y hacer que mis ideas fluyan para continuar la historia, hoy me inspire demasiado e incluí a un nuevo personaje bueno hahaha lean y ya verán de que hablo :p Otra vez muchas gracias y recomienden mi fic :p

Marinette despertó en cama, a altas horas de la madrugada se levantó y todo el cuerpo se le contracturo y emitió una mueca de dolor, recordó que el akuma de ayer la golpeó fuertemente haciendo que se desmayara... ¿Pero que paso con Chat Noir? Aun en la obscuridad de su cuarto se volteo y vio una extraña figura caminando hacia ella y empezó a retroceder a la pared, esta extraña figura la acorralo haciéndola indefensa para salir.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto aterrada la peli azul tratando de liberarse de su encierro

\- Soy tu admirador secreto – Respondió la figura negra

\- ¿Me vas a dejar ir? ¿Dónde está Chat Noir? – Volvió a preguntar algo alterada

\- Entonces tú eres Ladybug, no te preocupes no diré tu identidad My Lady – Dijo mientras le daba un beso cerca de los labios

\- ¿Qué!? Gato tonto – Lo empujo y fue ahí cuando el cuarto se volvió a iluminar

\- ¿My Lady, Sorprendida? – Dijo riendo mientras su cola se movía

\- ¿Gato tonto, porque haces eso? ¿Espera como sabes dónde vivo? - Hizo otra mueca de dolor y una de sus heridas volvió a sangrar

\- Ven acá – El gato negro la tomo y la cargo para acostarla en la cama y le limpio la herida

\- Gracias Chat – Hizo otra mueca de dolor

\- Lo bueno que es fin de semana, podrás descansar hasta que te sientas bien Marinette – Afirmo el rubio

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nom... - No termino la oración por el dolor de sus propias heridas

\- Tengo que irme My Lady pero prometo venir a verte mañana – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la muñeca y se despidió con una reverencia y salió por la ventana

Marinette no era la única herida en esa batalla, también Adrien había sufrido heridas pero no sentía dolor porque estaba cerca de su querida, se liberó de su transformación y vio algunas partes de su cuerpo llenas de sangre seca, dejo a Plagg para que comiera y se recargara de vuelta y este se introdujo en la ducha para limpiar sus heridas.

El akuma seguía suelto, y eso era malo es muy fuerte pero tenían que vencerlo antes de que le empiece a hacer daño a todas las personas, no podían luchar... Sin Ladybug él se sentía débil la necesitaba a ella para ser más fuerte y poder detenerlo.

La mañana siguiente Marinette muy apenas se pudo levantar a desayunar y fingir una sonrisa con sus padres, no se sentía bien pero tampoco quería preocuparlos ni confesarles su secreto de superheroina si lo hacía podía ponerlos en peligro o más bien le iban a prohibir transformarse de nuevo

\- ¿Hola Hija quieres desayunar algo? – Dijo su madre sirviéndole un poco de te

\- Claro Madre – Respondió mientras se sentaba y comía un croissant con un poco de dolor por sus heridas

\- ¿Te sientes enferma hija? – Pregunto su padre mientras sacaba una bandeja con panques de mora azul

\- Solo me duele el cuerpo padre, creo que me iré a descansar – se levantó la peli azul con un poco de dificultad

Mientras la peli azul dormía tuvo un extraño sueño: Ella estaba en alguna parte de Egipto, había pirámides y esas cosas asumió que era Egipto, detrás de ella apareció una chica con pelo negro corto vestida muy exóticamente cuando parpadeo estaba vestida como Ladybug.

\- ¿Eh? Eres Ladybug? – Pregunto la peli azul confundida

\- ¿Soy la Ladybug de esta época, tú debes ser la nueva generación... Me llamo Isis y tú eres Marinette verdad? – Afirmo Isis

\- Sí... – Volvió a responder confusa por la situación en la que se presentaba

No te preocupes no te vengo a hacer daño, pero si debo advertirte, Tú y Chat Noir fueron destinados a estar unidos tanto en su vida fuera de ser un superhéroe, yo sé que aún no se conocen sus identidades pero deben de mi esposo es Osiris y también es Chat Noir de esta época. Tikki y Plagg se encargan de hacer que el destino los junte para toda la vida así ha sido en las más antiguas generaciones de los Miraculous, así que Marinette no tengas miedo de conocer a la verdadera identidad de Chat, te apuesto que es alguien perfecto para ti como tú para el... - Dijo Isis con una sonrisa y desapareció ya que estaban despertando a Marinette.

Adrien debía volver a ver a Marinette así que tomo un poco de queso para Plagg y se transformó a unas cuadras de la casa de la peli azul y atravesó la ventana, Marinette le dijo que pasara si ella estaba dormida o algo así. Se acercó a esta y la vio dormida tan profundamente que no quería despertarla.

\- ¿Chat que haces aquí? – Pregunto Tikki

\- Vengo a ver cómo sigue Marinette – Afirmo el felino dándole una galleta a la criatura roja

Y Marinette despertó y lo primero que vio fue los ojos brillantes de Chat Noir cerca de ella.

\- Chat... qué bueno verte – Respondió levantándose y dándole un abrazo

\- My lady nunca me habías dado tanto cariño, ¿me extrañaste? – Pregunto coquetamente

\- Me siento mucho mejor – Afirmo la peli azul

\- Pero hoy en la mañana te sentías mal Marinette, ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto la criatura roja

\- ¿Tikki alguna de las anteriores Ladybug te dijo que soñó con la antigua Ladybug? – Dijo Marinette mirando a la criatura

\- No que yo recuerde, ¿con cuál de todas soñaste? – Pregunto su kwami

\- Isis... - Respondió sin pensar

\- Ya veo, por eso te sientes mejor, Isis tiene la habilidad de sanar rápido supongo que tuvo la amabilidad de curarte mientras soñabas con ella – dijo Tikki aclarando su duda

\- Entonces ¿Lista para acabar con este Akuma My lady? – dijo coquetamente

\- Si, vamos – Dijo mientras se transformaba enfrente de Chat Noir

\- Eso fue lindo – Afirmo sonrojado el gato negro

No tardaron mucho en derrotar al akuma, al parecer ese sueño con Isis aumento los poderes de Marinette haciéndola más fuerte, rápida y ahora sanaba más rápido gracias a la antigua Ladybug ahora solo tenía que cumplirle la promesa que le hizo a esta... Descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir.

 _¿Que pasara en el próximo capítulo?_


	4. Sorpresa

Hola! De nuevo yo hahah aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo uwu lamento ser muy rapida o algo asi pero vendran mas sorpresas se los juro, pero ayudenme a que mas gente lea el fic asi me inspirare mucho mas, las quiero

No me odien por el final :p

Era Viernes, un agradable día en la Ciudad del Amor y nada mejor que es el "Día de San Valentín" Marinette se levantó rápido de la cama para darse una rápida ducha y arreglarse para hoy tenía el regalo perfecto para Adrien, ya que en su cumpleaños la situación de su regalo se tornó un poco distinta, así que hace días le hizo una nueva mascada y también sería como un agradecimiento por la rosa que le había dado hace algunos días. Tomó su regalo y se dirigió corriendo a la escuela, como siempre se le hizo tarde.

Adrien también tenía un regalo para Marinette y ese día planeaba decirle a ella que él era Chat Noir y poder confesarle sus sentimientos

\- Pienso que vas muy rápido no lo crees? – Comentó Plagg mientras devoraba un pedazo de queso

\- Si no lo hago ahora, será demasiado tarde – Respondió el rubio con seguridad

\- Como tú digas casanova - Contestó el kwami mientras soltaba una carcajada

Adrien no quiso que lo llevaran para comprarle un bonito peluche de gato negro el cual vio perfecto para esta ocasión cuando lo tuvo en una caja de regalo inmediatamente se dirigió a la escuela y esperaría hasta acabar la escuela para dárselo personalmente y confesarle su amor. Cuando llegó a la escuela no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima a Marinette que por cierto llevaba una bufanda roja y negra, la peliazul noto que el rubio la estaba mirando así que se acercó para saludarlo.

\- Hola Adrien y esa caja? –Pregunto curiosa la peliazul

\- Ah, es un regalo para una persona especial – Afirmó Adrien mientras sonreía

\- Ya veo, vamos a clases? – Respondió Marinette algo desanimada

\- Vamos pero antes déjame hacer una pequeña cosa - Contestó mientras abrazaba a Marinette colocando sus manos en la cintura de esta

\- Que..e fue... eso? – Tartamudeo la peliazul con todo el rostro rojo como un tomate

\- Vamos a clases – Contesto el rubio cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación

Mientras estaban en clases Marinette no se sacó de la cabeza ese abrazo inesperado de su amado Adrien tan distraída y recordando el momento miles de veces que se la paso sonrojada durante en clase de literatura ni se percató del sonido del timbre del receso ni nada por el estilo su amiga Alya tuvo que chasquear los dedos para que volviera a la realidad.

\- Marinette?! Hola? Hay alguien aquí? Tierra llamando a Marinette? – Grito Alya pasando su mano por los ojos de la peli azul para que esta reaccionara

\- Eh!? – Grito asustada y cayó con torpeza de la silla

\- Estas bien? En qué estabas pensando? – Pregunto la morena con bastante curiosidad

\- En nada - Comento la peli azul sonrojada riendo con nerviosismo

\- Que haces en el suelo? – Pregunto Adrien extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

\- G.. Gracias – Tartamudeo de nuevo y salió corriendo junto a su amiga la morena

Alya pensaba llevar a Marinette a comer a una nueva cafetería cerca de la escuela mientras iban a la salida se le acercó Nathaniel el compañero que estaba sumamente enamorado de la peliazul, Adrien vio que le hablaba y los celos invadieron su cuerpo, fingió ir a la entrada para escuchar lo que le decía el muchacho de cabello rojo que intentaba quitarle a su amada.

\- Marinette yo... Quería, invitarte amm a salir hoy – Exclamo el pelirrojo con cierto nerviosismo y sonrojo

\- Claro Nathaniel te espero aquí mismo terminando las clases, te parece? – Afirmó la peliazul sonriendo, ella no veía a Nathaniel como una pareja simplemente eran amigos... él sabía de su enamoramiento con Adrien pero no le impide intentar enamorar a Marinette.

Adrien se enojó, alguien más le gano se sintió débil porque ahora, porque cuando ya la amaba le hacen eso, la necesitaba a ella de su lado. Necesitaba idear un plan para verla después de su "Cita" con el detestable de Nathaniel.

Sonó el timbre de salida, Marinette tomo sus cosas se despidió de su amiga Alya y se dirigió a la salida para irse con Nathaniel

\- ¿Lista? – Preguntó el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano y se la llevó alejándose de la vista del rubio

\- Tenemos que hacer algo – Exclamó Adrien apretando sus puños

\- Creo que tengo una idea, pero tienes que darme queso a cambio – Contesto el kwami negro riendo con satisfacción

\- Claro, Te escucho – Respondió mientras escuchaba atentamente el plan que tenía preparado su kwami

\- Es perfecto Plagg, vaya no pensé que fueras tan listo – El rubio sonrió y fueron a transformarse

El plan era sencillo, no implicaba mucho consistía en 3 partes muy fáciles para las habilidades del gato

Paso 1 : Transformarse en Chat Noir e ir a casa de Marinette

Paso 2: Dejar el regalo adentro de su cuarto y esperar a que fuera de noche

Paso 3 : ...

Nathaniel era un gran chico pero simplemente sus sentimientos eran por otra persona, aunque esta no la notara y luego pensó... hoy me abrazó y hace días me regalo una rosa, será que le gusto? –pensó la joven peliazul

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Nathaniel algo confuso

Lo siento me distraje por un momento, que me decías? – Respondió con torpeza frotándose el cabello

\- Amm bueno, siempre te he querido... decir... que.. me.. amm gustas – Contesto nervioso mientras ocultaba su sonrojo con torpeza

\- Nathaniel, yo... lo siento pero me gusta alguien más – Respondió Marinette mientras le tomaba las manos al pelirrojo

\- Me lo esperaba, lo siento si te dije todo esto haha olvídalo sabes, me tengo que ir – Contestó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del lugar para irse del mismo

Se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado pero no podía fingir que lo quería cuando no era así, se levantó y se dirigió a casa iba a estar sola ya que sus padres tendrían una cena con algunos de sus amigos para celebrar este día, al llegar a su cuarto un extraño paquete la asombro. Lo tomo y rompió el papel en el que estaba envuelto con toda la desesperación posible por saber que era, no tenía etiqueta la caja así que no sabía de quién era probablemente su madre la recibió después le preguntaría de quien era.

Chat Noir esperaba fuera de su balcón, Marinette no se daba cuenta aún de su presencia pero él sí, cuando la peliazul abrió la caja se llevó una gran impresión.

\- ¿Un gato negro? – Preguntó la criatura roja con cierta curiosidad

\- Quien lo pudo haber enviado, no tiene tarjeta ni nada por el estilo... Además este gato me recuerda a Chat – Contestó mientras sonreía

Dio un grito cuando el gato toco la ventana de su balcón, rápidamente se levantó y le abrió la ventana a este.

\- Ya veo, ya abriste mi regalo – Contesto Chat mientras meneaba su cola

\- ¿Fuiste tu? – Respondió Marinette golpeando el hombro del felino

\- Vamos a dar un paseo, necesito que te transformes – Afirmó el gato negro sonriendo

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto la peliazul confundida

A la Torre Eiffel.

Marinette se transformó enfrente de Chat, le pareció algo vergonzoso pero tenía que hacerlo, Salieron por el balcón saltando por las inmensas calles de parís, para ser tan tarde había un montón de gente celebrando con sus parejas o amigos.

Llegaron a la cima de la torre se sentaron en las orillas dejando sus piernas balancearse en el aire se quedaron en silencio un buen rato observando la luna hasta que el gato se armó de valor para hablar.

\- Marinette... yo tengo algo que decirte – Exclamó Chat Noir frotando sus manos con nerviosismo

\- Te escucho - Contesto Ladybug mirando al felino con curiosidad

\- Te amo, tanto en tu forma de Ladybug y tu forma de civil, sé que tus sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona y lo entiendo perfectamente y por eso necesito revelarte mi verdadera identidad – Exclamó quitando su transformación, dejándolo como un simple civil, la reacción de marinette fue simplemente una joya para los ojos del rubio

\- ¿Adrien?... – Contestó mientras quitaba su transformación


	5. Sorpresa II

Hola hermosas 3 Lamento no subir el capitulo ayer y me disculpo porque este sea tan corto :( tengo una fiesta y no tengo tiempo para escribirles mas, prometo un capitulo mas largo el lunes 3 y muy intenso uwu las amo por leerme

Besos y empezamos 3 (si hay faltas de ortografia no me juzguen, el capitulo lo escribi en una fiesta y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza)

La chica se quedó boca abierta, no puede ser que el chico con el que salvaba París día con día era más y nada menos que el " amor de su vida" el chico que la hacía tartamudear y ponerse roja como un tomate, aún seguía muy confundida se puso a pensar y dedujo que era imposible, Adrien era callado, muy cerrado y nunca hablaría coquetamente con Marinette y Chat Noir era simplemente distinto era atrevido, coqueto y un bromista de primera con todas esas confusiones le dolió la cabeza y quería irse a casa, estaba confundida tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con todo lo que acaba de decirle el rubio, se quedó callada unos minutos y volteo a verlo, no sabía que hacer o pensar no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos, lo ama con toda su alma pero eso significaba que también ama a Chat Noir y ella nunca estuvo enamorada de el siempre era Adrien.

Yo tengo que... – no termino la oración y el rubio la tomo y la abrazo, una de las manos del chico termino en la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él y la otra se limitó a tomarla del cuello para besarla lentamente.

El beso fue lento, la chica no opuso resistencia al fin de cuentas era con lo que había soñado siempre era inexperta era su primer beso y era con alguien muy importante que eso le importaba más que nada, siguió besándolo intentando tomarle el ritmo hasta que pudo pero se separó para tomar aire y acto seguido volvió a besarlo, lo abrazo del cuello con los dos brazos dejándose llevar por el momento, la luna y en la cima de la torre Eiffel no encontraba una definición para esta cosa tan especial, hasta perfecto le quedaba corto.

Cuando se separaron los dos eran un par de tomates, rojos y muy apenados se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos mientras se sentaban de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares, Plagg y Tikki estaban jugando ellos ya se conocían y juntos eran una buena combinación, llamaron a sus respectivos kwami y se transformaron, era la primera vez que se transformaban juntos y fue muy lindo. Dejaron la torre atrás y en algunos minutos llegaron al balcón de la chica, Marinette libero su transformación y se acercó al gato y le dio un beso en los labios pero Adrien no quería que se fuera quería besarla más pero era tarde y tenía que volver a casa o sospecharían que no está.

Me tengo que ir My Lady – dijo Chat Noir

Cuídate mi gatito tonto – respondió Marinette

Soy tu tonto mi linda mariquita – ese comentario provoco que Marinette se sonrojara y riera

Entonces si vas a ser mi novia? – pregunto el minino acercándose a ella

Claro que si mi gatito – respondió besándolo suavemente

Perfecto My lady, me retiro ah y otra cosa – dijo el rubio

Que cosa? –respondió

Me encantas Marinette – acto seguido se fue corriendo por los tejados y gritando de felicidad.

No podía describir plenamente su felicidad aun pensaba que estaba soñando y pronto iba a despertar y se desilusionaría y no quería ilusionarse con algo que probablemente era un sueño, Marinette era la chica mas feliz en este momento, recordaba el beso una y otra ves sintiendo escalofríos y mariposas en el estomago, se quedo plenamente dormida pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Adrien estaba feliz y su fiel kwami como siempre de gloton estaba comiendo un gran pedazo de queso que le había prometido el rubio, se quedo dormido pensando en su bella peliazul con ojos como el mismísimo cielo.


	6. Vidas pasadas

Hola hermosas, este capítulo fue algo emotivo para mí y espero lo sea para ustedes, mañana las sorprendo de nuevo 3 las quiero

Entrar a la escuela al día siguiente era un total desafío porque? Porque ver a todos sus compañeros de clase incluyendo a su mejor amiga Alya tenía la boca tan abierta que probablemente se le podía salir la baba y no bromeo, Chloe al vernos puso una cara de berrinche e hizo una rabieta y empezó a llamar a su padre para ver que podía hacer, creyendo que podrá hacer cambiar de parecer a Adrien con sus sentimientos… o tal vez? No creo que haga eso? O sí? No, Adrien es un buen muchacho jamás lo haría él no era así.

Desde cuando ustedes están tan unidos? – Pregunto el mejor amigo del rubio

Marinette no podía hablar, se estaba muriendo por dentro aun pensaba que estaba soñando y todavía no despertaba

Nosotros no somos nada, me da asco… solo estoy con ella por lastima – exclamo Adrien de manera cruel mientras empujaba a Marinette y esta cayó al suelo, todos alrededor se empezaron a reír inclusive su mejor amiga estallaba a carcajadas, no lo podía creer y entonces una pequeña voz la despertó.

MARINETTE! – Grito la pequeña criatura roja

La peli azul pego un grito y un salto haciendo que su kwami se incorporó y se limpió el sudor de su rostro, era una fea pesadilla algo que no quería que volviera a pasar.

Qué bueno que despiertas, estabas gritando – exclamo tikki muy preocupada por su portadora

Era una pesadilla, una fea pesadilla… no te preocupes – respondió besando la frente de tu kwami

Cuando tú tienes pesadillas yo las tengo – dijo la kwami con lágrimas en su rostro

Que pasa tikki? Porque lloras? – Pregunto Marinette tomando a la kwami

Soñé con la muerte de la anterior Ladybug… - respondió secamente

Me puedes contar esa historia? – pregunto

Toca mi frente, así te vas a tele transportar a esa época – respondió mientras se pegaba a la frente de Marinette

500 Años Atrás

Marinette llego a un ambiente tipo de Egipto y pensó que era donde vivía Isis y Osiris los antiguos Ladybug y Chat Noir pero cuando miro alrededor todo estaba lleno de akumas y lleno de fuego y había muertos, era horrible… quería salir de ahí pero quería saber por lo que había pasado tikki a lo largo de su existencia, ella había visto morir a todas sus portadoras inclusive con ella lo hará algún día y eso la puso muy mal, tikki estaba muy destrozada por ver que todas morían enfrente de ellas dando su último esfuerzo antes de morir y también pensó en el kwami de Adrien, Plagg el también pasa por lo mismo se sintió muy mal por las dos pequeñas criaturitas.

Se tele transporto a otra área ahora pudo ver con claridad a los dos héroes de ese tiempo, Ladybug estaba protegiendo a Chat porque el gato estaba muy lastimado, sangraba y tenía múltiples hemorragias, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida al igual que ella, pero tenía que luchar por su amor no podía dejar a chat morir, tenía que hacer algo pero no se le ocurría nada, la transformación del rubio termino dejándolo con su vestimenta egipcia y con todas las heridas descubiertas, Marinette se acercó para verlos de cerca y fue cuando entonces la transformación de Isis desapareció tomo a Osiris y lo coloco en sus piernas para verlo.

Osiris… no mueras por favor, te necesito – exclamo entre lágrimas

Yo.. No puedo más... – le respondió con sus últimos momentos de vida

Te amo Osiris, no mueras por favor... – le grito

Yo también te amo… cuida a nuestro hijo… - y ahí se fue, cerro sus ojos y su corazón no latía mas Isis lloraba y lo golpeaba en pecho para ver si reaccionaba

GATO TONTO! DESPIERTA – Grito desesperada

Se fue Isis – le contesto plagg con una lagrima en su rostro – lo lamento mucho

Marinette lloraba, se puso en el lugar de Isis en ese momento algún día pasara lo mismo con ella y con Adrien y ver la muerte del amor de la egipcia la puso muy mal

Yo no puedo vivir sin el… - tomo un cuchillo que había cerca de ella y se lo clavo rápidamente en el corazón

ISIS! – Gritaron Plagg y Tikki

Hasta la otra vida Tikki… y Plagg encuentra a un perfecto portador para la nueva Ladybug – exclamo entre sus últimos respiros con vida

La egipcia se acercó a su amado, le dio un beso en los labios y se recostó junto al rubio tomado de su mano helada y ahí se desvaneció. Marinette vio como los kwamis se despedían y lloraban de sus portadores y se iban en distintas direcciones para empezar a buscar a los nuevos portadores y Marinette volvió a la realidad sus lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro y también tikki lloraba junto a ella.

Tikki… Lo siento – exclamo la peli azul

Porque? – contesto dudosa la criatura roja

Has visto morir a cada una de tus portadoras eso es horrible – dijo la peli azul

Es parte de mi vida aquí Marinette, yo… soy la primera Ladybug cuando morí me transforme en este kwami y ahora mi vida es enseñarles a cada una de mis portadoras como se una mejor Ladybug, Todas han sido distintas pero nunca vi una tan poderosa como tu Marinette, Isis fue poderosa pero no tanto como tú, ella escogió morir junto a Osiris porque no podía vivir sin su amor verdadero y si tú lo haces por Adrien lo voy a entender totalmente, todos tenemos nuestro ciclo y espero que ustedes sean los más poderosos.

Las palabras de tikki la conmovieron no sabía que ella era la primera Ladybug y ahora ella cargaba con la responsabilidad de entrenarlas y verlas morir por igual, así que ella haría lo posible para no ser una carga para su hermosa kwami.

La Kwami seguía llorando, y la entendía ver morir a cada una de sus portadoras es doloroso y horrible tal vez no lo comprendía del todo pero Marinette era su nueva dueña y tenía que cuidarla… tomo a la kwami y la empezó a menear como si fuera un bebe hasta que las dos se quedaron dormidas antes de que su despertador sonara en algunas horas.


	7. Dream Eater

Hola aquí les tengo el capítulo de hoy, esta algo intenso y muy raro haha pero espero y les guste y lamento haber causado que algunas lloraran con el capítulo de ayer, no era mi intensión L las amo 3 gracias por seguir leyendo

Y ahora que empieza el drama

La alarma del celular de Marinette sonó ya era hora de que se levantara para ir a la escuela y la verdad no quería, lo único que deseaba era quedarse al lado de su kwami que estaba aún muy triste por lo de la madrugada, no sabía cómo animarla si su pobre criaturita estaba así ella por igual… la felicidad de su portador alimentaba la fuerza de ella y detestaba verla de esa manera.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha aprovecho para mojar un poco a su kwami para limpiarle las lágrimas que aún tenía cuando salió de ducharse tomo su ropa limpia y bajo a desayunar aunque solo le dio una mordida a su pobre pan tostado y se fue a la escuela.

Adrien se levantó de buen humor, todo en su vida empezaba a mejorar, tenía unos buenos amigos, una maravillosa vida y sobre todo la novia más hermosa de todo Paris, miro su reloj y vio que faltaban algunos minutos para que empezaran las clases así que hizo que su chofer se apurara para llegar a tiempo y poder besar a su bella novia antes de las clases, ya que nadie sabía que eran novios a no ser que Marinette le haya dicho a su mejor amiga la morena solo esperaba que no se corriera tan rápido el hecho que ya eran pareja no quería que Chloe le diera una explicación de lo sucedido, no debía de meterse en sus asuntos.

Marinette llego sin fuerzas a la escuela, debía de ser por tikki y su gran revelación de ayer… se preocupaba demasiado por su pequeña kwami no se sentía la misma Marinette de siempre con la tristeza de su pequeña criaturita roja, mientras esperaba a Adrien sintió ascos y nauseas inesperadamente ya estaba corriendo en el baño desechando el poco desayuno que había consumido, su kwami preocupada salió de su bolso para colocarse enfrente de ella.

Marinette estas bien? Estas pálida – pregunto preocupada tikki

Si tikki estoy bien, solo me siento mareada – respondió la peli azul

Segura que no quieres volver a casa? – volvió insistir la criaturita

No, estoy bien enserio – dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

No te creo del todo Marinette recuerda que lo que tu sientas yo también – volvió a insistir tikki

Enserio tikki, estoy muy bien solo estoy mareada – contesto un poco molesta – Mejor salgamos ya van a empezar las clases

Al salir se topó a su mejor amiga y esta la saludo de una manera muy enérgica como siempre y la abrazo tan fuerte que volvió a marearse cuando se separaron Marinette sonrió muy apenas, no quería preocupar a su mejor amiga, la morena entro al salón de clases Marinette al percatarse que Adrien estaba detrás de ella con una rosa en la mano, y se la llevo a un lugar más privado para hablar y poder besarla.

Hola My Lady – dijo el rubio mientras besaba su mano

Hola mi gatito – contesto muy apenas la peli azul

Marinette estas bien? – se preocupó por la manera seca que contesto su novia

No me siento muy bien Adrien – aclaro la muchacha

Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?! – contesto alarmado

Marinette y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en la madrugada – dijo la criatura roja saliendo del bolso de la peli azul

Tikki estas bien? – pregunto plagg que se colocó en el hombro de Adrien – tu color esta distinto que paso? Tuviste pesadillas?

Soñé con Isis – aclaro la criatura roja

Ya veo – contesto mientras plagg se acercaba a tikki a darle un poco de su energía vital

Isis? No entiendo, me pueden explicar? – pregunto confuso el rubio

Siéntate – contesto plagg

El rubio se sentó junto a Marinette y este le tomo la mano a su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y otro seguido en la frente, no quería que su amor se sintiera mal ni estuviera triste, era su novio y tenía que hacerla feliz todo el tiempo posible para que ella se sienta muy bien y no pierda energía vital, tanto como ella y tikki estaban mal. Plagg interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Isis es la antigua Ladybug, Tikki y yo vimos como murieron nuestros antiguos portadores hace algunos años, ayer Marinette se transportó a las pesadillas de tikki para ver como murieron y las dos están afectadas por esta pesadilla tan atroz, nosotros como los primeros Ladybug y Chat Noir tenemos los recuerdos de todas las Ladybug o claro después de nosotros nuestra tarea fue enseñarle a los nuevos portadores a ser mejor que el anterior y etcétera.

Tú eres el primer Chat Noir – exclamo Adrien – y tikki tú eres la primera Ladybug?

Exacto nosotros al morir, decidimos convertirnos en los guardianes de los Miraculous y así enseñarle todo a los nuevos portadores los vemos nacer y los vemos morir, es parte de nuestra vida inmortal – termino de hablar plagg y se metió algo de queso a la boca

Tikki tienes hambre? – Pregunto Adrien – le dio una galleta de chocolate a la criaturita y esta la ingirió rápidamente cambiando un poco su color rojo

Creo que hoy no entraremos a la escuela – miro a Marinette y estaba dormida en el hombro de su novio, al salir del gimnasio Alya vio que su amiga estaba dormida plácidamente en los brazos de Adrien y se acercó preocupada

Que le paso a Marinette? – pregunto su amiga

Se siente mal, pienso llevarla a casa – aclaro el rubio

Ustedes están saliendo? – volvió a preguntar mientras sonreía de manera picara

Te seré sincero contigo y porque eres amiga de mi novia – soltó de golpe y la morena se quedó boca abierta

Novios?! – exclamo casi gritando por suerte no había nadie en la escuela, Alya dijo que se suspendieron las clases por un motivo desconocido en otros términos era un Akuma haciendo de las suyas

Mira Alya llevare a Marinette a su casa para que descanse y tu ve y refúgiate a tu casa Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrán pronto - al terminar sus palabras el rubio se dirigió a la salida cargando de brazos a su bella novia que estaba dormida

Es hora de perturbar a Ladybug – Grito al cielo una figura misteriosa lanzando un rayo al aire

Adrien llego a casa de Marinette salió su madre preocupada por su hija que yacía inconscientemente en los brazos de uno de sus compañeros de la escuela

Pasa Adrien por favor – exclamo asustada su madre – te llevare a su cuarto para que la recuestes

Dejo a Marinette acostada en su cama mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la frente

Quieres que te deje a solas con ella? Sonrió pícaramente la madre de su novia

Me gustaría, usted es muy amable señora cheng – contesto

Supongo que ahora eres su novio – sonrió la madre de la chica

Si haya – se le noto el sonrojo en su cara

Los dejare solos, pero no tardes, mi pequeña tiene que descansar – aclaro su madre

Adrien miro por la ventana y vio a un Akuma de manera muy extraña y solo vio que lanzo un rayo

Tengo que transformarme – afirmo el rubio

Aquí no puedes, tienes que irte – aclaro tikki

Está bien – se acercó a su novia y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, volveré más tarde My lady, derrotare a ese Akuma por ti seguido de eso el rubio salió de la casa de los cheng y fue a transformarse

Trepo por los techos de parís hasta llegar donde estaba el Akuma, este al percatarse de su presencia solo exclamo mientras gritaba

YO! SOY DREAM EATER, ME ENCARGO DE QUE LA GENTE SE QUEDE DORMIDA PERMANENTE MENTE SIN PODER SALIR DE SUS SUEÑOS – Al final exclamo algo que hizo que Chat Noir se enojara tanto – ESPERO Y PUEDAS HACER QUE TU BELLA LADYBUG SALGA DE SUS SUEÑOS

QUE LE HICISTE?! – Grito mientras lo apuntaba con su bastón

Yo!? Solo la puse a dormir HAHAHAH – grito

Ya veras, Chat Noir se enojó tanto que sus pupilas de gato se hicieron más pequeñas mientras que sus ojos se ponían rojos y ahora su bastón soltaba chispas como si fuera eléctrico, sus garras crecieron y era más veloz, no era un gato ahora era un animal salvaje tratando de salvar a su amada

Dream eater se asustó al ver que el pequeño gatito indefenso se acercaba a el rápidamente, esquivo alguno de sus golpes pero cada vez Chat Noir no era el mismo, estaba en algún estado de trance que lo hacía mucho más fuerte, el felino tomo a su enemigo del cuello, y lo golpeo hasta noquearlo casi matarlo hasta que tikki lo detuvo

BASTA ADRIEN, LO MATARAS – Grito tikki

SE LO MERECE – le contesto molesto a la criaturita roja

SOLO ROMPE SU SOMBRERO Y MATA AL AKUMA – Le aclaro

Acto seguido, tiro al cuerpo de Dream eater y le quito su sombrero y lo destrozo… la mariposa negra salió de este y con el bastón ahora que tenía podía purificar a al Akuma

Y su transformación desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad

Llego corriendo a casa de su amada y subió las escaleras, esta no había despertado y su piel estaba fría y pálida, los labios los tenia morados al igual que sus parpados… su corazón latía pero con poca fuerza, Adrien tomo sus manos y las beso... tenía que despertar no podía quedarse asi y empezó a llorar al lado del cuerpo de Marinette hasta quedarse dormido.

Y Marinette despertó en un espacio en blanco.


	8. Dimensión Alterna

Hola mis mariquitas hermosas, este capitulo lo escribi a las 3:40 de la madrugada ya que no podia dormir hahah :( que triste pero me inspire lo suficiente para traerles 2 capitulos largos (Creo yo) Las amo y disfruten el capitulo uwu

Marinette despertó en un espacio en blanco, estaba sola a donde podía mirar si todo era igual, no habían personas era solo una ilusión, una clase de sueño de la cual tenía que despertar, empezó a recordar y sintió que un rayo la golpeó fuertemente cuando despertaba y vio que estaba en cama pero le fue imposible levantarse y luchar simplemente se colapsó, el ambiente a su alrededor empezó a cambiar ahora estaba en su cuarto, no distinguía nada veía todo borroso y entonces fue cuando vio su cuerpo tendido en su cama volvió a ver estaba Adrien a su lado, llorando pero no sabía que pasaba.

Acaso estoy muerta? – se habló a sí misma, no entendía que estaba sucediendo y porque no podía despertar intento tocar a Adrien pero le fue imposible su mano atravesó su cuerpo…

Entonces si estaba muerta, soy un fantasma acaso? Como me paso esto? Yo recuerdo que me sentía mal pero no pensé que tanto – se cuestionó a sí misma, se sentó y comenzó a llorar, quería que esto terminara no sabía que ocurría y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y vio a tikki o parecía serlo y le estaba hablando.

Adrien estaba confuso, que paso el derroto al Dream Eater y libero a la mariposa pero porque Marinette no despertaba, que estaba sucediendo…

Porque ella – se preguntó a si mismo

Tikki estaba al lado de Marinette brindándole un poco de su energía vital, si su portadora estaba así ella se empezaba a quedar sin sus poderes y eso no era bueno, Plagg la ayudaba por igual, no quería que su amiga de toda la vida se quedara así debilitada.

Los padres de Marinette estaban llamando a sus contactos doctores para que vinieran a ayudar a su hija, Adrien sugirió que no la movieran de cama sin saber que le sucedía, los padres asistieron a lo que decía el novio de la peli azul y dejaron que el cuidara a su hija mientras hacían su tarea de buscar a sus amigos que eran los mejores doctores en Paris

Marinette… despierta por favor, te necesito acá conmigo… no me dejes – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amada y una lagrima cayo en la mano de la peli azul

Estará bien Adrien, ella es fuerte va a salir de esta – comento la criaturita roja mientras sonreía con tristeza

Tú no eres tikki? O si – pregunto confusa la peli azul mientras hablaba con un kwami igual a tikki pero con los colores invertidos (era negra con rojo)

Soy tikki de otra dimensión creada por Dream Eater, el Akuma que derroto Chat Noir en tu dimensión – contesto tikki

No entiendo… - afirmo

Te explicare… te desmayaste en la escuela y Adrien te trajo a casa cuando Dream Eater apareció te disparo con su rayo y se introdujo en tu cabeza creando esta dimensión alterna similar a tu vida normal de siempre pero solo tú puedes verla ya que estas conectada con este poderoso Akuma para salir de aquí tienes que encontrarlo y vencerlo y purificar su Akuma de esta dimensión y ahí es cuando despertaras en tu vida normal y todo esto que creo Dream eater va a desaparecer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido – termino de explicar tikki

Entonces que hacemos aquí sentadas – se levanto

Tikki Transfórmame!

El Traje alterno de Ladybug era negro con puntos rojos era básicamente una mariquita invertida de colores pero ahora tenía dos yo –yo

Dos yo- yo que se supone que haga con 2? – se preguntó viendo los dos artefactos

Salió disparada de la ventana pero antes le dio un último vistazo a su cuerpo que yacía dormido y estaba junto a su gatito, se acercó a este y le susurro en el oído – Voy a derrotar a este Akuma por los dos mi gato tonto.

Escucharon eso? – pregunto alarmado Adrien

Que cosa? – respondieron confundidos los kwamis

Marinette me hablo – disparo en seco

Pero estamos junto a ella y no hablo – cuestiono plagg

Escuche que me dijo "Voy a derrotar a este Akuma por los dos mi gato tonto"

Necesitas dormir Adrien necesitas recargarte – le comento tikki – Nosotros cuidaremos a Marinette

El rubio se acostó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama de la chica y se quedó dormido, el también necesitaba tomar un descanso llevaba algunas horas y ya casi era de día y aún no había dormido así que le pareció correcto dormir un poco…

Marinette estaba buscando en todas partes al maldito de Dream Eater, pero no lo encontraba… recorrió todo parís en busca de él y no había rastro alguno, se estaba dando por vencida curiosamente llevaba un buen rato con su transformación y las 5 bolitas seguían ahí, acaso tenia poder ilimitado en esta dimensión alterna, su kwami alterno no se cansaba… tendrá poderes diferentes por algo tiene 2 yo-yo sabía que iba a utilizar un montón de energía para derrotar a este Akuma.

Veo que me estás buscando – afirmo un hombre que estaba detrás de ella justo para golpearla pero esta lo esquivo

DREAM EATER! – Grito Ladybug

Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando, eres lista pequeña – le contesto riendo

Ríndete, estas perdido – grito Ladybug mientras formaba su posición de batalla con su yo- yo en su mano aun no sabía qué hacer con el otro o que función tenia.

Dream eater era más fuerte en esta dimensión, empezó a lanzarle rayos a Ladybug pero esta los esquivaba fácilmente, si Dream eater era fuerte ella lo era el doble, el hombre se le acerco y la acorralo ya no podía salir y este la comenzó a golpear haciéndola que escupiera sangre y ya tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, era fuerte sin dudarlo. Dream eater estaba dispuesto a matar a Ladybug en esa dimensión para que nunca más despertara le apunto con su Oz para dispararle un rayo, esta se cubrió con sus brazos y un brillo se disparó creando una especie de escudo con alas y Dream eater salió disparado, Marinette tomo el otro yo –yo que tenía y los unió se creó una especie de bastón que brillaba y estaba prendido con fuego pero no la quemaba.

También le cambio el traje, ahora usaba un leotardo negro con bolas rojas y detalles dorados y tenía alas, siempre se cuestionó el hecho de ser una mariquita y no tener alas… pero ahora las podía usar, tenía botas negras y listones atados a su cabello que curiosamente podía usarlos de armas

Escúchame Ladybug, entraste en modo transe llamado "Verdecer" Este modo se usa solamente cuando estas realmente enojada y toda tu energía se libera haciendo que te transformes y seas mucho más fuerte, ahora hazme un favor y acaba con el – Grito tikki desde su oreja

Acabemos con esto! – grito mientras volaba hasta Dream eater – Lo tomo con su báculo y lo elevo hasta llegar a la punta de la torre Eiffel

Dream eater ya no podía más, Ladybug era muy fuerte para él y ahí fue cuando el báculo de la joven atravesó el cuerpo del Akuma liberando a la mariposa gigantesca que salió del cuerpo de este. Le dio vueltas a su báculo creando una especie de burbuja y el Akuma morado y negro se convirtió en blanco y dorado, había ganado… su traje volvió a la normalidad y entonces despertó.

Los kwamis se despertaron al sentir demasiada energía alrededor de ellos, Marinette había despertado… abrazo a su kwami que empezaba a retomar su color rojo carmesí brillante de lo habitual, vio el cuerpo de su novio plácidamente dormido… pero necesitaba abrazarlo y besarlo así que se levantó y se acercó a él y le acaricio el cabello haciendo que empezara a despertar.

Marinette? – se levantó de golpe y abrazo fuertemente a su mujer, y la beso apasionadamente como si nunca la hubiera besado o tuvieran años sin verse la beso y la acaricio… tomo su cintura y la pego más a él sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, se separaron por falta de aire y esta le sonrió y empezó a llorar.

No llores My Lady, estoy aquí para cuidarte siempre… porque Te amo – exclamo Adrien mirándola a los ojos

Yo también te amo – contesto Marinette

Jamás dejare que te hagan daño de nuevo, nunca más – concluyo su frase y la volvió a besar


	9. Baile De Primavera

Hola Mis Mariquitas, espero y les guste este capitulo nuevo que les tengo (No odien mucho a Chloe) Las amo

Había pasado una semana desde lo de Dream Eater y las cosas empezaban a mejorar… Marinette se levantó y se metió a la ducha tenía que volver a la escuela para ponerse al corriente, recordó que faltaba poco para el baile de primavera y aun no empezaba con el vestido que llevaría, ya tenía una idea y estaba segura que iría con su novio y eso la emociono mucho más, era la primera vez que asista a un lugar más privado con él.

Adrien se levantó y se cambió para ir a la escuela, tomo su móvil para llamarle a su novia

Hola gatito – dijo Marinette

Hola My Lady, quieres que pase por ti? – pregunto Adrien

Me encantaría – se escuchó una risa al otro lado del teléfono, aun se sentía nerviosa al ver a Adrien aunque fuera su pareja

Paso por ti en unos minutos, Te amo – se escuchó el sonido de que habían colgado

Marinette estaba esperando afuera de la pastelería a Adrien cuando de sorpresa te encontró con la odiosa de Chloe y su amiga que más bien era su asistente Sabrina.

Mira que tenemos aquí, a la tonta pastelera – dijo Chloe en un tono burlón

Porque no te pierdes – se escuchó una voz, era Adrien defendiendo a su amada

Adrien Querido, Que haces aquí? – dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlo

Marinette tomo de la mano a Adrien, y los dos se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente

Vengo por mi novia, Marinette nos vamos? – la pareja se fue caminando dándoles la espalda a las dos chicas, solo escucharon que Chloe empezaba a hacer berrinches y sabrina como siempre su robot ahí estaba consolándola.

La pareja llego a la escuela y estaban su amigo niño y Alya ahí afuera y los recibieron con una sonrisa picara

Hola tortolitos – exclamo Alya

Hola Alya – respondió Marinette con la cara hecha un tomate

Irán al baile de primavera? – pregunto niño

Es cierto, gracias por recordármelo – dijo Adrien sacando una muñequera de una rosa roja y se arrodillaba para dársela a la peli azul

Que haces Adrien!? – pregunto apenada mientras se tapaba la cara

Quieres ir al baile de primavera conmigo? – le pregunto a la peli azul mientras sonreía sonrojado

Claro que si – se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su novio y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, sus amigos se limitaron a sonreír y dirigirse al salón de clases, ellos también necesitaban su momento a solas.

Empezaron las clases y Alya se había sentado con Nino en señal para que el rubio se sentara con su novia cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Chloe los miraba con mucho enojo ya que la rubia estaba enamorada de Adrien también pero no, una simple panadera le gano a su amado.

Cuando termino la clase y tocaba descanso la rubia no desaprovecho la oportunidad para exigirle a Adrien que terminara con Marinette.

Querido, Adrien podemos hablar? – dijo Chloe con una voz dulce

Que quieres? – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia

Enserio son pareja? – pregunto Sabrina

Si, lo somos – aclaro Adrien sonriéndole

Agh cómo es posible que me ganara una simple panadera tonta – exclamo Chloe

Marinette estaba harta, siempre era lo mismo con esta Chloe, siempre se burlaba de ella, siempre se robaba sus diseños básicamente le tenía envidia.

Acaso tienes envidia? – Dijo Marinette tomando una actitud respetable como la de Ladybug

Envidia de ti? Eres una simple panadera – respondió riendo

Seré una panadera, pero tengo mucho más talento que tú y además tengo al mejor novio de todos, ahí es cuando tu envidia se nota de más quejándote de nuestra relación, así que hazme un favor y ahórrate tus comentarios, lo que le digas a Adrien de mí no cambiara la perspectiva que él tiene sobre mi… Que te quede claro – termino de hablar y tomo la mano de Adrien y salieron de ese lugar

Sonaste como Ladybug – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Claro mi gatito – contesto mientras lo abrazaba

Eres hermosa, lo sabias? – exclamo y luego le dio un beso cálido en los labios haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

Pasaron las horas y por fin habían terminado las clases, los cuatro chicos se encontraban afuera de la escuela el sonido de la limosina de Adrien interrumpió la charla que tenían estos.

Oh, me toca sesión de fotos… - dijo desanimado

Ve mi gatito, da lo mejor de ti – se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios y luego en la frente

Nos vemos en la noche – dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

Marinette se había pasado a la tienda de telas para hacer su vestido, tenía que tener el vestido más hermoso para sorprender al rubio… solo faltaban unos días para el baile

Había avanzado lo suficiente en su vestido así que decidió dar un paseo siendo Ladybug para inspirarse un poco más y también ver a su gatito así que se transformó y salió por la ventana de su cuarto saltando por cada techo de la bella ciudad de Paris al llegar a la Torre Eiffel y sentir el viento en su cara.

Estaba pensando en todas las cosas maravillosas que le habían pasado este año, Ser Ladybug, Tener grandes aventuras, Ser novia de su amor verdadero… que más podía faltarle en esta vida, un felino interrumpió sus pensamientos y la peli azul fue levantada por este y le dio un beso en los labios.

Gato tonto me mataste del susto – exclamo gritando

Lo siento My Lady fue un impulso, usted sabe que no me puedo resistir a usted – contesto pícaramente

Oh basta gato tonto – se sonrojo al comentario de este

Mañana pasare por ti al baile My Lady – soltó de golpe

Entonces mañana te estaré esperando – contesto pícaramente

Se quedaron un rato sentados y Chat Noir estaba con su cabeza en las piernas de Ladybug mientras charlaban o solo se quedaban viendo sus rostros sonrojarse y probablemente el gato negro le robe besos a su bella mariquita. Vieron que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se levantaron y se abrieron paso a la casa de la peli azul.

Gracias por acompañarme mi gatito – dijo mientras desaparecía su transformación

Te dije que hoy estas más bella de lo normal? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la peli azul

Y yo te dije que estas más romántico que ayer – respondió mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de el

Y se besaron, siempre que se besaban Marinette tocaba el cielo o parte de este su novio tenia los labios más cálidos y suaves de toda la vida y aparte de eso era un buen besado…. Se separaron para tomar aire pero el rubio el tomo del cuello y la volvió a besar haciendo que sus lenguas se tocaran por primera vez y eso intensifico más el beso y esto provoco que el rubio cargara a Marinette y esta colocara sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Al separarse los dos estaban agitados, y muy sonrojados.

Mañana paso por ti, quiero verte más bella que hoy – aclaro el rubio

Lo veras – respondió la peli azul

Te amo mi bella Marinette – exclamo Adrien

Yo también te amo Adrien – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de esto el felino se perdió entre los techos de parís.

Marinette se la paso terminando su vestido hasta las 5 de la mañana y decidió dormir unas horas más para no verse tan cansada, pero el resultado de su vestido era hermoso estaba segura que su novio lo amaría.

Tomo el diseño de Ladybug para su diseño: Era un vestido rojo con bolas negras, un poco descubierto de la espalda, encaje negro en algunas partes y por detrás un poco de tela blanca para levantar el vestido por detrás y zapatos negros y guantes blancos.

Al llegar las 7 Adrien esperaba junto a Nino y Alya que iban juntos al baile, estaban fuera de la Pastelería de los Cheng y Adrien esperaba afuera a su novia para poder verla, al salir la joven peli azul el rubio quedo petrificado.

Es…tas... Her..mosa.. – dijo tartamudeando el rubio y estaba totalmente sonrojado

Gr…acias – respondió igual que el rubio

Marinette linda, esta hermosa – la morena se adelantó y abrazo a su amiga

Gracias Alya lo mismo digo de ti – respondió con una sonrisa

Nos vamos? – Adrien tomo la mano de su novia para llevarla a la limosina y dirigirse al baile

Unos minutos después llegaron a la escuela, Nino y Alya se adelantaron mientras los 2 jóvenes enamorados se quedaban afuera mirándose uno al otro.

Cumpliste tu promesa – exclamo el rubio

Cual mi gatito? – pregunto la peli azul

Que lucirías más bella que ayer y así fue – se acercó a la peli azul para besarla dulcemente y cargarla para darle vueltas tiernamente

Ahg dan asco – exclamo Chloe en la entrada de la puerta

Son perfectos – dijo en voz baja Sabrina

Cállate, tenemos que hacer que se separen y yo tengo un plan – grito la rubia

El comité de decoración del baile se había lucido este año y decoraron de manera más bonita y tradicional de todas, había luces por donde sea… todo era perfecto. Empezó la música y justamente quisieron iniciar con algunas canciones lentas, Adrien aprovecho el momento para bailar con Marinette y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Nunca he bailado así – exclamo con vergüenza la peli azul

Tu sígueme el ritmo – le contesto susurrando al oído y tomándola de la cintura

Marinette puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la otra se juntó con la de Adrien y empezaron a bailar, su amiga Alya no desaprovecho la oportunidad y les tomo algunas fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…

Chloe estaba sentada aun haciendo berrinches, ella era la que debía estar besando y abrazando a Adrien pero esta no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ya tenía la manera de hacer que terminaran, Se terminó la música lenta y pasaron las horas y el baile estaba llegando a su fin… Chloe vio salir a Adrien del baño y esta lo detuvo.

Hola Adrien, como estas… te ves muy guapo esta noche – exclamo la rubia

Ah Gracias Chloe – respondió de mal genio

Y Marinette se ve muy linda – fingió una sonrisa

Se ve hermosa – contesto sonriendo

Y Chloe beso a Adrien

Marinette se dirigía al baño también cuando vio en el pasillo a Chloe y Adrien besándose y el rubio se quitó de encima a la tonta de Chloe. El rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli azul, pero antes de que el emitiera palabra alguna hizo que esta corriera fuera del baile.

Marinette lloraba, el maquillaje se le había arruinado y el vestido por igual, mientras corría se cayó en la tierra haciendo que se le ensuciara, escucho que Adrien la iba siguiendo y se escondió para quitarse los zapatos de tacón que empezaban a ser una gran molestia, cuando se deshizo de ellos los tomo con la mano y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, se quitó el vestido en su cuarto y se metió a la ducha para que las lágrimas se confundieran con el agua, estaba destrozada.

Cuando salió estaba Adrien afuera de la ventana de su cuarto.


	10. Reconciliación

Hola Mariquitas lindas 3 aqui les tengo el capitulo nuevo :3 que lo disfruten

Las amo

No quería ver ni saber sobre Adrien, estaba decepcionada de el… lo vio afuera de la ventana de su balcón con un ramo gigante de flores, se acercó a la ventana y la cerro y bajo la cortina y se quedó llorando toda la noche. Adrien dejo el ramo de rosas en el suelo y se fue, se sentía un idiota pero él no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, fue la tonta de Chloe que arruino su bella velada todo por los celos y la envidia hacia su novia, detestaba escuchar a Marinette llorar.

Al día siguiente Marinette se levantó de pocas ganas para ir a la escuela, no tenía ganas de ir y ver a Adrien o a Chloe cantando victoria pero tuvo que levantarse y enfrentarse a todo lo que era parte de su vida, amaba al rubio pero se sentía una basura por haberse confiado tanto.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró a su amiga la morena y esta la abrazo.

Me entere de lo que sucedió, estas bien amiga? – Pregunto la morena

Estoy bien… me acompañas al baño? – respondió la peli azul

Entraron al baño y Marinette se tiro en el suelo y empezó a llorar como si nunca hubiera llorado, ya tenía los ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas que había derramado, su amiga la morena se limitó a sentarse con ella y abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, no odiaba a Adrien ella sabía que era plan de Chloe, se sentía mal ver a su amiga llorar por algo que fue una simple jugada de una muchacha celosa y llena de envidia.

Alya llevo a su amiga para que se lavara la cara, estaba hinchada de los ojos de tanto llorar y se dirigieron juntas al salón de clases, la maestra al ver el estado de Marinette no dudo en acercarse y preguntarle si se sentía bien, esta asintió y fue y se sentó en el lugar de Alya, quedando detrás de Nino, el novio de su amiga se volteo a saludarla.

Hey Marinette, como andas? – le dijo el joven muy enérgicamente

Hola Nino, estoy bien gracias por preguntar – respondió muy fríamente

Al terminar las primeras 4 horas de clases sonó el timbre para el receso de una hora y media de siempre, Alya llevo a su amiga al baño y cuando vio a Adrien pasar esta lo detuvo.

Y a ti que te mierda te pasa? – dijo Alya agresivamente

Alya… por favor, solo quiero arreglar las cosas – contesto tristemente

Pues no te veo haciendo algo al respecto - respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Lo hare – dijo mientras se alejaba

Con quien hablabas? – pregunto la peli azul

Con Kim hahaha – se excusó – Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo te invito – pregunto

Claro, yo te invito las bebidas - se rio levemente

Alya llevo a una cafetería que daba vista con un lago artificial, estaba muy lindo y la peli azul podía estar tranquila.

Que paso anoche Marinette, si no quieres hablar de ello no lo haremos… pero soy tu mejor amiga y me preocupa tu bienestar – pregunto la morena

Ayer vi a Chloe besando a Adrien en el pasillo de los baños, no pude hacer algo al respecto… mis piernas solo corrieron lo más que pudieron, el vestido está manchado de lodo y tengo un pie lastimado cuando Salí de ducharme vi a Adrien fuera de mi ventana con un ramo de rosas, pero no pude verlo me destrozo el corazón – termino de hablar y se quedó callada

Sabes… eso fue un plan de Chloe, Amiga estoy segura de que Adrien te ama… solo a ti y a nadie más, tú le robaste el corazón – aclaro Alya

Que dices? Idea de Chloe? – pregunto alarmada

Cuando llegamos al baile me quede escuchando lo que decían, Chloe dijo que tenía un plan para que ustedes se separaran y que ella se quedara con Adrien… ella fue la culpable de que tu velada perfecta se arruinara – termino de hablar la morena y Marinette se levantó de su silla y camino a la salida del restaurante

Esa idiota de Chloe me va a escuchar – se dijo a si misma

Adrien estaba dando vueltas alrededor del patio de la escuela esperando a que llegara Marinette para hablar con ella en privado y contarle la verdad, el rubio la amaba tanto que no quería perderla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con los gritos de Chloe mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, la empujo y le dijo que se fuera pero una voz se lo impidió.

Chloe… - exclamo una voz

Si…? – la rubia no pudo ni terminar de decir su frase porque Marinette le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándosela roja

QUE TE SUCEDE TONTA! – Empezó a llorar y a gritar

Es lo que te mereces por meterte con el hombre que amo – al terminar sus palabras se alejó y el director la hizo llamar

Marinette ya llame a tus padres, estarás suspendida una semana – exclamo el director – puedes retirarte

Cuando salió de la escuela estaba su amiga esperándola junto a Nino y Adrien

Eso fue grandioso amiga – contesto abrazándola

Se lo merecía – le respondió agarrándose el puño

Le diste su merecido hahaha – se rio Nino

Tengo que irme a casa, supongo que estaré castigada – se volteo y se dirigió a casa

Alya y Nino miraron a Adrien con manera de querer matarlo

Enserio? No harás nada viejo? – Dijo Nino

Él sabe que hacer – respondió Alya mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio

Nos vemos mañana viejo, y suerte – le dio una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo y se fue con la morena.

Marinette pensó que al llegar a casa le esperaba un castigo enorme y un montón de tareas, pero no sus padres solo la abrazaron y le indicaron que fuera a su habitación, ella nunca fue mal portada ni había golpeado a alguien (excepto por Ladybug) cuando entro a su cuarto un felino estaba parado en medio de su habitación.

Que haces aquí? – respondió mientras abría la ventana

Marinette yo… - el rubio no termino sus palabras y sintió el abrazo cálido de la peli azul

Yo sé que no tuviste la culpa, solo tenía miedo de perderte – dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas del rostro

No llores My Lady, me mata verte llorar… jamás te lastimaría, te prometí que te cuidaría y estaría contigo siempre – contesto mientras le limpiaba la cara con su camiseta

No quería perderte Adrien – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Jamás me perderás, me robaste el corazón y mi alma… Te amo por dentro y fuera, amo cada parte de ti, nunca te dejaría por alguien como Chloe – contesto mientras la tomaba del rostro y se unían con un tierno beso.

Su momento especial se arruino cuando les llego un mensaje de Alya

Un ser extraño en el centro de Paris? – pregunto Marinette

Debemos de ir – respondió Adrien mientras se transformaba

Vamos – contesto mientras hacía lo mismo

Y no se equivocaron había una chica que se hacía llamar "Royal Queen" Su poder era hacer a todos sus súbditos para que fueran sus esclavos personales y que todos le fueran leales

Se acabó el juego reinita – grito Ladybug

AGH Ladybug! - le respondió mientras le lanzaba uno de los rayos pero esta los esquivo fácilmente

Chat Noir la pateo por detrás haciendo que la reina golpeara al gato negro salió disparado a una pared quedando incapaz de levantarse por el dolor. Uso su "Lucky Charm" y le salió su otro yo –yo, los unió formando de nuevo su báculo el mismo que había usado en la dimensión creada por Dream Eater, empezó a golpear a la reina tan fuerte que comenzó a debilitarse y cayó al suelo. Ladybug tomo su cetro y lo estrello al suelo liberando al akuma atrapado y purificándolo del mal, arrojo el segundo yo –yo que tenía y volvió todo a la normalidad, excepto por su novio que seguía intentando luchar en el suelo

Adrien despierta! – grito mientras movía a su novio

Estoy bien linda – respondió mientras escupía sangre

Marinette llevo inmediatamente a Adrien al Hospital, sus heridas no pasaron a graves ya que la chica fue corriendo al hospital, solo requirió algunas puntadas y algo de reposo en el hospital. La peli azul se quedó todo el tiempo en el hospital.


	11. Vacaciones de Verano

Hola de nuevo mis bellas mariquitas, gracias por apoyarme y darme ánimos para continuar… aquí les dejo un capítulo más 3

La primavera era la época sin duda una de las favoritas de nuestra protagonista, se daba la tarea en diseñar un montón de vestidos y ropa que vaya con la ocasión especial aun así amaba diseñar en ocasiones se encargaba de ayudarle a su madre a vestirse incluso hasta su amiga Alya. Sonara raro pero la peli azul nunca había ido a la playa, sus padres nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de salir nunca por el trabajo excesivo en la panadería.

Adrien se levantó para ir a la casa de la peli azul, sus padres lo habían invitado a comer junto a ellos por primera vez se sentía más nervioso que nunca jamás había comido con sus "suegros" por así llamarlo, su kwami negro se limitó a hacerle bromas y ponerlo más nervioso

Plagg! Quieres parar, lo único que haces es ponerme más nervioso – grito mientras intentaba parar al kwami

Vas a conocer a los padres de Ladybug, a tus suegros ahaja – rio mientras escapaba de los brazos de su portador

Si sigues molestando no voy a robar queso para ti – exclamo mientras sonreía

Que!? No puedes hacerme eso… me estas alejando de mi amor, yo jamás te alejo de Marinette – hizo como si se estuviera desmayando cayendo en la cama

Hahah eres un torpe plagg – dijo mientras lo metía en su chaqueta

En la otra parte de la ciudad, Marinette estaba preparando la comida básicamente quería sorprender a su novio haciéndole una rica comida. No era una súper chef pero preparo algo fácil y que realmente le salía bien, preparo Ratatouille sin duda uno de los platillos de Adrien… como lo sabía? Bueno ella más o menos lo acosaba. Al terminar de cocinar y acomodar la mesa fue rápidamente a ponerse algo de ropa limpia, no iba a recibir a su invitado con toda la ropa manchada de comida y llena de harina por preparar un pastel de chocolate.

Se puso un vestido rosado y le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla junto a unas sandalias del mismo color que la prenda que ella misma había diseñado, en esta ocasión quiso tener el cabello suelto y se puso un prendedor de una mariquita que su amiga Alya le había regalado hace mucho tiempo, se paró frente a su espejo y se quedó sorprendida.

Desde que sales con Adrien te veo mucho más linda Marinette – comento su kwami haciendo que la peli azul se sonrojara

Ehh?! Tú crees? – contesto sonrojada mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello

Incluso te arreglaste de más para esta ocasión, sin duda eres la Ladybug más linda de todas – dijo su kwami mientras volaba hacia la peli azul.

Adrien estaba parado enfrente de la panadería, sin dudas estaba nervioso… sus piernas le temblaban y estaba sudando como nunca… Marinette escucho a su madre que le abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar y está bajo a saludar a su novio. Adrien no evito sonrojarse y sonreírle a su bella Marinette al verla vestida de tal manera y por primera vez puso observar detenidamente su cabello suelto, cosa que le encanto ver.

Marinette… Wow… Te vez hermosa… - el rubio se estaba quedando de palabra corta para describir a su bella peli azul, había días que lucía hermosa pero este día en especial exagero o simplemente estaba tan enamorado que todo el tiempo se enamoraba de ella, La señora cheng los dejo un momento a solas para que tuvieran su espacio romántico antes de entrar al comedor… el rubio aprovecho para tomarla de la mano y darle la vuelta así tenía una clara imagen de su mujer.

Tengo a la novia más hermosa de todo Paris – dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli azul

Te diste cuenta muy tarde de lo que te perdías – contesto mientras soltaba una ligera risa

Oye basta, soy algo lento – respondió y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba junto al … había cosas de Marinette que lo volvían loco pero tener su cuerpo de cerca lo volvía un total maniático. Quiso adentrarse más en la chica pero no podía hacerlo con sus padres ahí así que se separó y saco un collar que tenía en su bolsillo.

Que es esto? – Pregunto curiosa mientras miraba la pequeña caja color dorada

Ábrela – contesto Adrien

Marinette se quedó boca abierta al ver el regalo que le había hecho Adrien, eran dos collares: uno tenía un gato negro y otro tenía una mariquita… El rubio tomo el del gato negro y se lo coloco a Marinette el otro se lo coloco él.

Te gustan? – pregunto mientras le sonreía

Me encantan gato tonto – respondió mientras lo besaba

El ambiente romántico entre los 2 jóvenes se arruino cuando el padre de la peli azul les grito que ya vinieran al comedor, Marinette tomo de la mano al rubio y lo guio hasta el comedor donde su padre inmediatamente al ver la presencia del joven se levantó.

Me alegra que hayas venido – comento tu padre extendiéndole la mano al rubio

Es un gusto conocerlo señor – contesto mientras respondía a su saludo

Vamos! Ven acá – lo abrazo fuertemente – basta de formalidades, llámame Tom

Gracias señ… Tom – mientras le respondía el abrazo

Bueno ya vamos a comer – comento la madre de la peli azul

Adrien se sorprendió al ver la comida que había preparado Marinette, sin duda ella conocía bien al rubio y eso le fascino. Estuvieron charlando y riendo en la hora del postre, el padre de Marinette y el rubio se llevaban muy bien, tenían ciertas cosas en común y eso al gran señor de la casa le parecía bien, creo que por fin el señor dupain había aceptado a Adrien como miembro en su familia.

Señores Dupain, quisiera pedirles permiso para invitar a Marinette a unas vacaciones conmigo y nuestro amigos – exclamo mientras veía a los padres la peli azul

La pareja se quedó boca abierta por la manera en la cual el rubio se expresaba y no dudaron en decir que si, cosa que impresiono a la joven pareja y se miraron completamente felices.

Se puede saber a dónde irán? – pregunto Sabine

La llevare a la playa- respondió y volteo la cara hacia Marinette que aún seguía boca abierta

Nunca he ido a la playa… - exclamo

Bueno pues iremos – dijo mientras sujetaba las manos de su novia – Mi familia tiene una cabaña en una playa en las afueras de Paris

Cuando tienes planeado ir – pregunto Tom

Mañana por la mañana si ustedes me lo permiten – contesto el rubio – Ya tengo todo arreglado

Perfecto – respondió Tom

Adrien se fue a casa después de terminar la comida, aun tenia cosas que planear para el día de mañana, ya le había avisado a la mejor amiga de la morena y esta asistió como siempre igual que su mejor amigo Nino ahora solo tenía que acabar su maleta.

Marinette no lo podía creer aun, de vacaciones con Adrien y sus mejores amigos? Estaba soñando o era algún tipo de broma, saco una pequeña maleta rosada y empezó a meter algunos vestidos, shorts y blusas, junto con sandalias y accesorios para el cabello cuando su maleta estaba lista llamo a su amiga Alya.

Lista para mañana? – grito con entusiasmo

Si amiga, Adrien me dijo que lo viéramos en su casa a las 9 de la mañana – comento la morena

Entonces mañana te veo ahí, lleva tu bloqueador solar por favor, no tuve tiempo de comprar uno – pregunto la peli azul

Ya compre otro, así tenemos para después… soy lista – rio victoriosa

Mañana te veo amiga – contesto

Hasta mañana futura señora Agreste – le dijo la morena

Alya! – grito

9:30 – Mansión de los Agreste

Marinette se encontraba enfrente de las grandes puertas que mantenían cerrada la casa de Adrien, decidió esperar a sus amigos… tenía miedo de ver al padre de su novio y tartamudear a la hora en que le hable a su "suegro" unos minutos después llego su amiga la morena tomada de la mano de su novio el mejor amigo de Adrien.

Hola Chica – Dijo Alya mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Hey Marinette – dijo Nino mientras la saludaba con la mano

Las puertas de la Mansión de abrieron y vieron al rubio salir acompañado de Natalie mientras le daba las instrucciones necesarias para cuidar la casa de verano.

Hola My Lady – le susurro en el oído a su novia

Hola mi gato tonto – contesto mientras lo abrazo diciéndole cosas en el oído

Te ves hermosa hoy – respondió mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios

Basta tortolitos – grito Alya haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran

Es que mírala, se ve hermosa hoy – Adrien tomo a Marinette de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta

Es toda tuya por una semana – comento Alya, La peli azul se limitó a taparse la cara por el sonrojo

Tenemos que irnos – dijo Adrien mientras llevaba a sus amigos a la limosina que los llevaría a la casa de verano

Fueron algunas 8 horas de camino, durante el principio del trayecto iban riendo y platicando acerca de diferentes temas de interés… Pasaron algunas horas después y los 4 jóvenes iban dormidos. Marinette se había acostado en las piernas de su novio y este se limitó a hacerle cariños en el cabello, cosa que amaba la peli azul. Treinta minutos antes de llegar el chofer le aviso al Joven Agreste que estaban a unos minutos de llegar a la Mansión de Verano.

Marinette se había levantado una hora antes de aquel anuncio, iba distraída viendo la ventana… era la primera vez que visitaba la playa parecía una niña pequeña cosa que le pareció tierna a Adrien y quería ver su reacción al pisar la arena de mar y meterse por primera vez a este.

La mansión Agreste era enorme, tenía grandes ventanas y estaba muy bien cuidada, se bajaron del coche y el chofer les ayudo a bajar sus cosas, Adrien se adelantó para abrir la mansión y ver si todo estaba en orden. Ya dentro los 4 jóvenes escogieron sus respectivos cuartos, Marinette escogió uno que estaba al lado de Adrien así podía visitarlo cuando ella quisiera.

En la otra parte de Paris, Hawkmoth reía y planeaba de nuevo como quitarle los Miraculous a Ladybug y Chat Noir.


	12. Pesadilla

Ahí es cuando empezaba una nueva aventura para nuestros protagonistas, tratando de proteger al mal, pero estaban seguros a lo que se estaban enfrentando? O solo era un simple juego de niños que tal si no se lo tomaban en serio y simplemente era algo temporal que al final dejarían y todo tendría su fin? El mal gana? O el bien lo hace? Nunca sabremos que ganara, El mal y el bien siempre están al equivalente.

Adrien fue el último en levantarse, cuando se puro incorporar de el descanso tan placentero que había tenido… unos ruidos fuera lo hicieron salir de su cuarto y comprobó que esos ruidos eran de su novia y de sus amigos, saco uno de los shorts de playa que tenía y dejo su torso al descubierto tocándose una de sus más recientes heridas de batalla siendo Chat Noir.

Cuando se dio cuenta los 3 jóvenes estaban en la playa, la peli azul estaba sentada en la orilla del mar sintiendo la arena entre sus dedos mientras la morena estaba junto a su novio escuchando música y comiendo frituras, el rubio saludo a sus amigos y se sentó junto a la peli azul que estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos.

Que podía haber dentro de la cabeza de Marinette? Justamente hoy, ella y tikki habían tenido otra pesadilla pero esta vez no fue sobre alguna Ladybug fue sobre Su Chat Noir, sabía que algo pasaría y fue como una visión futura, empezaba a desarrollar poderes fuera de su estado de heroína y eso empezaba a preocuparla, se percató de que el rubio estaba sentado junto a ella, pero realmente no quería mirarlo… si algo le pasara a él simplemente ella no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo justo cuando era feliz porque pasaban este tipo de situaciones? Había un montón de dudas dentro de su cabeza.

Estas bien linda? – pregunto el rubio poniendo su mano en la pierna de ella

Si.. haha – respondió fingiendo que todo estaba bien

En que pensabas? – volvió a preguntar mirando curiosamente a la peli azul

Que estoy feliz acá, gracias por haberme invitado – respondió dándole un beso rápido en los labios

Me gusta tu traje de baño, te queda lindo – contesto mientras la besaba de nuevo

Oigan ustedes par de tortolos, nos dirigimos a la ciudad a comprar más frituras… no hagan nada indebido mientras no estamos! – Grito Alya y Nino se limitó a reír

Acá estaremos! – respondió Marinette gritándole

En cuando la otra pareja se fue Adrien y Marinette aprovecharon para mirar un concurso de surf que estaba en ese momento, en las olas estaba una chica de pelo rojizo y un muchacho de cabello negro que parecía ser el campeón porque todos gritaban el nombre de "Chad" no creo que una mujer tenga nombre de varón.

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos más y la chica cayó al agua se veía molesta y empezó a gritar que ella necesitaba ganar, que ella se lo merecía porque "Chad" había cometido trampa, la gente no le creyó ninguna de las palabras que dijo la pelirroja y eso hizo que se molestara mucho más y se fue empujando a la gente.

Una vez más el caos y el enojo de una persona era a lo que Hawkmoth le parecía excitante, se abrieron las ventanas y las pequeñas mariposas blancas llenas de pureza y felicidad empezaron a dar vueltas por el recinto, tomo a una y la lleno de maldad y de caos.

Vuela mi pequeña mariposa del mal – acto seguido tele transporto la mariposa a las afueras de la ciudad de parís, donde una surfista estaba ardiendo en enojo.

La mariposa contaminada llego a la pelirroja que estaba realmente molesta por su perdida y esta se metió en su tabla de surf…

Dark Surfist, mi nombre es Hawkmoth quieres vengarte del tipo quien te quito tu premio? Necesitas quitarle los Miraculous a Ladybug y Chat Noir, ahora haz lo tuyo y crea un bello caos para mí – dijo mientras se reía maniáticamente

Como usted diga mi señor! – la vestimenta de la chica cambio y la transformo e inmediatamente empezó a crear olas inmensas haciendo que todos empezaran a correr a refugiarse, Adrien y Marinette se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y fueron corriendo a buscar a sus respectivos kwamis para transformarse y purificar al Akuma. Una vez hecho esto salieron y vieron al muchacho "Chad" acorralado en una parte cerrada de la playa, Ladybug uso su yo – yo para sacarlo de ahí y escondiendo al joven en un lugar más seguro para que la surfista fijara su vista en la chica de traje rojizo.

LADYBUG! ENTREGA TUS MIRACULOUS! – Grito mientras amenazaba con lanzarle una ola

Si los quieres tendrás que luchar por ellos – contesto mientras portaba su posición de batalla

Chat Noir perdió de vista a su bella enmascarada hasta que la encontró peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la surfista, el gato negro corrió tan rápido como pudo… La surfista se percató de la presencia del gato acercándose a ella, la pelirroja uso sus poderes para golpear a chat contra la pared para dejarlo inconsciente… volvió a tomarlo y lo arrojo en el mar.

Marinette ya había visto eso… era su visión futura haciéndose realidad, su enojo fue tanto que sus ojos se tornaron negro y su traje cambio de nuevo, uso su fuerza para lanzar lejos a la surfista y aplastar su Tabla así liberando a los 2 akumas que estaban dentro, pero esta vez la pelirroja no tomo su forma original de humana aun transformada uso sus poderes para destrozarse la cara a su mismo instante la joven se quedó sin vida.

Una vez purificados los Akuma de la joven que ahora estaba sin vida cerca de la bahía se percató de la presencia de la gente gritando y llamando a las ambulancias y a la policía correspondiente pero… donde estaba Chat? Aún seguía transformada el kwami de Adrien plagg le grito desde lo lejos, se quedó observando de nuevo el rostro de la pelirroja lo cual hizo que vomitara lo poco que había consumido ese día cuando su cuerpo no pudo expulsar más comida un grito la estremeció de repente.

Marinette! – grito el kwami negro del rubio – Por acá!

Ladybug voló hasta donde estaba el kwami mojado, libero su transformación y se sumergió en el agua… Adrien estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire, el golpe lo había dejado muy dañado tanto que no podía mover parte de su cuerpo, aún tenía los ojos abiertos y vio a una figura acercarse a él y tomarlo del brazo y jalándolo para llegar a la superficie, pero cuando llegaron el rubio estaba mal.

La gente en la playa ya había llamado a una ambulancia para tratar al chico en cuanto llegase a la orilla junto a la chica quien lo llevaba cargado de brazos, cuando llegaron a la orilla de la playa… Adrien seguía inconsciente y con poco pulso.

Marinette estaba llena de lágrimas, y Adrien fue llevado inmediatamente a un hospital.

Hospital central de la bahía de Paris

00:00 hrs

Marinette se encontraba sentada afuera de la habitación 212 a nombre de "Adrien Agreste" estaba moviendo sus pulgares en señal de que estaba desesperada y harta porque no podía entrar aun, sabia los métodos de evaluación cuando alguien sufría un accidente y probablemente podría entrar al cuarto de su novio en unas cuantas horas, aún no había señales del padre del chico o aunque sea de la secretaria de este. Alya se acercó a ella con dos vasos de café, supuso que era para ella y por inercia simplemente lo tomo.

Como te encuentras? - pregunto su amiga Alya sentándose junto a ella

Marinette no dio respuesta alguna, estaba mal… se sentía estúpida por el hecho de que no protegió a alguien que amaba y ahora esa persona estaba inconsciente y siendo tratada por los doctores más prestigiados de toda la ciudad, se levantó para dirigirse a la salida trasera para ponerse de rodillas tomando al kwami negro que se encontraba sin energías a pesar del queso que le había dado hace rato.

Estará bien? – pregunto la peli azul a su kwami

La kwami se posiciono al lado de él y derramo algunas lágrimas, la peli azul la miro sorprendida y luego recordó que en su forma física tikki estuvo enamorada de plagg y el por igual, pero su destino nunca fue estar juntos porque ya tenían su tarea correspondiente, Marinette acaricio lentamente a su kwami y los guardo de nuevo en su bolsa para que esta cuidara del pobre plagg que estaba demasiado débil por la poca fuerza de su portador. Volvió a recordar de nuevo el pobre rostro de la joven poseída por los akumas, estaba muerta… a su corta edad nunca vio algo así nunca había sido testigo de un suicidio, recordó la sangre, su cara destrozada y las personas sollozando de dolor por la pérdida de alguien que la hizo devolver el café y unas pocas galletas que había consumido en el hospital, seguía dando arqueadas pero ya no salía nada de su boca… tomo un pañuelo y se limpió el sudor frio junto a las lágrimas que había derramado.

Tú debes ser Marinette – exclamo un señor dándole la mano para que esta se levantara

Como me conoce – respondió tomando la mano del señor y levantándose poco a poco con cierta dificultad

Soy Gabriel Agreste, tú debes de ser la novia de mi hijo – contesto secamente

Es un gusto poder conocerlo señor – respondió alarmada mientras se acomodaba la ropa

Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo en mi ausencia, vine lo más rápido que pude – contesto amablemente pero con una voz grave – Como esta mi Adrien?

Aún sigue en proceso medico desde anoche, no he sido capaz de entrar para verlo… es lo único que sé hasta ahora – contesto tristemente llevando su mirada al suelo

Todo estará bien querida, Adrien es fuerte y sé que va a poder – el padre del rubio puso una mano en su hombro y entraron de nuevo al hospital.


	13. Memorias

Hola lindas 3 Hoy les tengo un poco tarde el capítulo que era el de ayer jeje una disculpa... tuve un día muy divertido, pero acá les dejo para que lean (lo lamento si es algo corto)

Las hamo y les daré cataclismo 7w7

Marinette se despertó por sus propios gritos lo que provoco que el rubio fuera corriendo a su cuarto para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Estas bien? Marinette? - corrió a ella para abrazarla, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas... La peli azul al sentir el contacto con su novio lo abrazo de nuevo y mucho más fuerte, tomando su cabello rubio y sintiendo el aroma en su piel.

Qué bueno que estas bien - dijo felizmente mientras sollozaba de felicidad

Porque lloras linda? -pregunto el rubio confundido

Tuve una fea pesadilla... -respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano

No llores mi tierna mariquita, sabes que me mata verte llorar de esa manera por una simple pesadilla – Adrien la rodeo con sus brazos sujetándola de la cintura y abrazándola fuerte mente

Te amo... susurro la peli azul mientras se quedaba dormida

Unas cuantas horas después, si no fue el sueño lo que levanto a la peli azul fue el misterioso olor a tocino que se presentaba desde abajo, se puso ropa cómoda y empezó a dirigirse a donde el rico aroma a comida era más fuerte. Para su sorpresa encontró al rubio en la cocina haciendo un par de huevos con tocino, había pan tostado con jalea justo para ser transportado en una bandeja también había un pequeño florero con un girasol al lado... estaba segura que ese almuerzo era para ella.

Oh no, ya te despertaste My Lady – exclamo el rubio

Eso era para mí? – aclaro Marinette

Para la chica más hermosa de parís, obviamente – contesto poniendo el plato con la comida en la bandeja y estiro su mano para que la peli azul lo siguiera a sentarse

No debiste de haber hecho esto – respondió sentándose y tomando un poco de jugo de granada (Nota del autor: Es mi jugo favorito)

Claro que sí, mi novia se merece esto y más – contesto besándole la frente

Gato tonto – susurro

Lo escuche... tonta – respondió riendo y tomando un pedazo de tocino del plato de su novia

Hey! Es mi tocino – grito haciendo pucheros

Termina de comer y ponte un traje de baño, vamos a adentrarlos al mar hoy... claro si confías en un gato que le gusta nadar – se levantó de su asiento para quitarse la camisa

Marinette al ver el espectáculo que le daba el rubio hizo que inmediatamente subiera a su cuarto para ponerse el traje de baño más bonito que tenía: Era de dos piezas pero era short negro y la parte de arriba tenia negro con bolitas rojas, similar a Ladybug... su cabello lo ato en una sola coleta y bajo y se reunió con sus amigos.

Te ves idéntica a Ladybug – exclamo Nino

Tú crees?! – respondió nerviosa

Es cierto – concluyo Alya

Ella es Ladybug – exclamo Adrien transformándose en Chat Noir

Adrien, que haces?! – grito mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo

Hazte a un lado! – volvió a gritar mientras la empujaba y esta callo en el suelo

Que te pasa! – respondió sollozando

Eres patética, Marinette – exclamo en seco

Y Adrien despertó en el hospital, con vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo y tenía un respirador en la parte de la cara que le ayudaba pues obviamente a respirar. No recordaba que había pasado ni porque estaba en ese lugar. Se quitó las jeringas que le suministraban el medicamento necesario y salió del cuarto.

Adrien! – Grito Marinette

Joven Agreste, regrese de inmediato – grito una de las enfermeras mientras lo metía de nuevo al cuarto

Quiero hablar con Marinette – exclamo con poca fuerza

La enfermera le prohibió el paso pero a la peli azul le importo un comino que le digiera la encargara, ella paso... nada la iba a detener. Al final la dejaron entrar, Marinette ayudo a Adrien a recostarse de nuevo en la cama y esta se sentó a su lado.

Que paso? – dijo tocándose la cabeza

Que es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto alarmada

Solo recuerdo que había una tal Ladywifi o algo asi – respondió tocándose de nuevo la cabeza

Ya veo – contesto mientras miraba al suelo

Y porque estas tu acá? – pregunto el rubio

Te traje al hospital – respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla e inmediatamente salió del cuarto

Marinette ignoro los comentarios que se escucharon al salir de la habitación y corrió hasta el cuarto de limpieza y empezó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, Adrien no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado hace algunos 3 meses, se sentía estúpida... porque el, debió ser ella y el no.

Soy una tonta – se dijo a si misma

No lo eres Marinette, tal vez solo sea temporal... - respondió su kwami mientras se pegaba a ella

Y si no lo es? Y si se queda así y ya no recuerda que soy su novia y que soy Ladybug? – exclamo mientras lloraba

Marinette salió del cuarto de limpieza con los ojos hinchados y totalmente pálida empezó a llamar la atención de los médicos por su estado, la peli azul los ignoro haciéndose a un lado para sentarse al lado de su amiga la morena que estaba texteando por el teléfono.

Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la morena

No se – respondió la peli azul

Animo, estoy segura de que recuperara la memoria pronto – contesto la morena mientras abrazaba a su amiga y la colocaba en su hombro

La peli azul se quedó tranquilamente dormida en el hombro de su mejor amiga con un poco de lágrimas en el rostro.


	14. Makeshift Love

Hola bebes 3 estoy super feliz porque ya llegamos a las 3,000 visitas… *lanza papelitos de colores* Muchisisisimas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y apoyarme y darme todo su apoyo, no se que haría sin ustedes

Los amo 3

Hospital central de Paris

13:00 hrs

Marinette había vuelto a casa hace algunas horas junto a sus amigos incluso Adrien había sido trasladado a un hospital mas cercano a su casa, La peli azul llego a su hogar y sus padres la llenaron de abrazos y de besos y preguntándole como estaba Adrien, la peli azul llena de lagrimas se limito a responder con dos palabras.

Estara Bien… - exclamo tristemente mientras caminaba a su cuarto

Al llegar ahí se tiro boca abajo en su cama y empezó a llorar incluso plagg el kwami del rubio seguía con ella, la peli azul se sento en el borde de la cama y tomo a las 2 pequeñas criaturas para ver que estaban en un sueño profundo asi que los dejo para que durmieran un poco mas, aunque ella también necesitaba descansar paso casi una semana en el hospital y decidio tomar una ducha y después volveria a dormir para después volver a casa del rubio.

La peli azul no sabia que pensar o que hacer, se suponía que tenia que volver desde el inicio junto con Adrien, cuando no eran nada y ella intentaba que le hiciera caso, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y una parte de ella sabia que Adrien probablemente no volvería a recordar su otra parte decía que si la iba a volver a recordar y todo seria como antes, se le acababa la esperanza.

Mansión de los Agreste

16:00 hrs

Gabriel tenia consigo a los mejores médicos de europa para tratar el delicado tema de la falta de memoria de su hijo, se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor mientras hablaba por el celular con algunos médicos en Alemania.

Adrien por otro lado seguía en cama, ya sin medicamento pero tratando de recordar que había pasado en los últimos 3 meses de su vida, no sabia el paradero de Plagg y eso lo empezaba a alarmar, que tal si le paso algo? O lo tiene otra persona? Sin su kwami ya no podía ser Chat Noir ahora quien estaría junto a Ladybug…

Ladybug?! Claro ella me ayudara – se dijo a si mismo

Pero quien es o como la contacto? – se volvió a preguntar en voz baja

Adrien tenía vagos recuerdos de la última noche con Ladybug y Ladywifi por fin iba a averiguar quién era la bella enmascarada de la que había estado enamorado desde hace tiempo pero porque no recordaba nada? Porque le era imposible recordar a la persona más importante para él?

Con toda la cabeza hecha un lio de ideas decidió irse a dormir, algo tenia que ocurrírsele para encontrar la manera de recuperar la parte faltante de su vida, o de lo contrario tenia que volver a iniciar desde cero cosa que solo pensar, detestaba.

Esa misma tarde Marinette decidio ir a visitar al rubio, talves necesitaba algo de compañía conocida o simplemente necesitaba estar con el porque lo extrañaba. Toco el timbre en la residencia de este y como siempre Natalie le hablo por un intercomunicador.

Si? – pregunto secamente la secretaria de los agreste

Soy Marinette… la novia de Adrien – le respondio

Pasa – al terminar eso el porton gigante se abrió y la peli azul se hizo camino hasta la puerta centrar, cuando cruzo la puerta una cara conocida la esperaba frente a ella.

Srita Cheng – dijo secamente el señor

Señor Agreste… yo … venia – tartamudeo

No puedes ir a verlo – solto rudamente

Porque?... – contesto

El no te recuerda como su novia, Solo eres su compañera de la escuela… ahora si me disculpas necesito que dejes a mi hijo solo.. Necesita descansar – hizo una seña para que Natalie la acompañara hasta la salida

Marinette salio corriendo del resinto, odio la manera en la que el padre de su "novio" le había hablado… llego a su casa llorando y se encerro en su cuarto hasta quedarse dormida

Todo estará bien… - se dijo asi misma antes de quedarse profundamente soñando

Los kwamis de ella y de Adrien la miraban tristemente mientras se acomodaban junto a ella.

La Mañana siguiente despertó temprano y vio al pequeño kwami del rubio llorar en la esquina tratando de no ser visto, la peli azul se sento a su lado.

Plagg… - exclamo Marinette

Lo extraño mari… puedes llevarme con el? – pregunto

Es arriesgado Plagg y lo sabes – respondio

El me necesita y a ti también – contesto mientras flotaba enfrente de ella

Marinette no pudo decirle que no al pequeño kwami indefenso, se armo de valor para transformarse y salir rápidamente por su ventana para abrirse paso a la casa del rubio, trepando por los techos grandes de la ciudad de parís y sintiendo el viento en su rostro con la otra mano sostenia al pequeño Plagg que temblaba de frio cosa que se le hizo raro a la peli azul ya que hacia un calor tremendo esa noche, probablemente era la falta de energía de su portador, minutos después llegaron a la casa de los agreste y Ladybug subio por la ventana para posicionarse afuera del cuarto de este y curiosamente la ventana estaba abierta.

El rubio se encontraba durmiendo, solte a Plagg e inmediatamente este volo junto a su portador para acostarse junto a el, Ladybug estaba a punto de irse hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

Ladybug? – exclamo Adrien

Ahh esto… yo solo te traje eso – señalando al kwami

Me alegra que estés aca - contesto el rubio

Porque? – respondio

Perdi parte de mi memoria, al parecer tuve un accidente y perdi 3 meses de mi vida, no se que hacer…se que paso algo muy importante para mi pero necesitas ayudarme a recordar –exclamo llorando

Marinette se acerco a el para darle un abrazo, nunca había visto al rubio llorar de esa manera ni mucho menos por ella, quería besarlo probablemente eso lo ayudaría a recordar pero no podía hacerlo… tal ves seria inapropiado hacerlo ahora en su estado, no sabia ella estaba mucho mas confundida que el.

Como sabes que Plagg es mi kwami – solto de seco mientras seguían abrazados

Yo se que eres Chat Noir – exclamo Ladybug

Y tu quien eres? – se separo para tomar el antifaz de Ladybug e intento despegarlo de su lugar original, pero no tuvo éxito.

No lo hagas – dijo mientras se separaba de el

Parte de mi me dice que fuiste un ser importante en estos 3 meses, puedo saber porque? – pregunto mientras la miraba

No lo se… - mintió

Tienes que saber! – Grito

No te lo pienso decir – contesto

DIMELO! – grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros

NO! – volvió a gritar la peli azul

Adrien por inercia o instinto, beso a la misteriosa chica… esta al principio se intento separar pero después se dejo llevar por el momento y por la intensidad de este calido beso, Marinette puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico para acercarse mas a el y asi profundizar el momento especial… Los jóvenes empezaron una lucha con sus lenguas para ver quien podía mas pero era un simple juego para hacer todo mas caliente, un rato después se separaron por falta de aire.

Marinette? – solto de golpe el rubio

Que? – contesto sorprendida viendo al oji verde

Eres tu… - respondio

Lo fui todo el tiempo – contesto quitándose la transformación

El color de Plagg volvió a la normalidad, de un gris casi blanco volvió a ser el negro de siempre y esta vez brillaba mucho mas… los dos kwamis se juntaron con sus portadores

Como es que recuerdo que eres Ladybug? – pregunto mirándola

No se olvida al amor verdadero – respondio Plagg

Claro… - contesto abrazando a la peli azul

Te amo – exclamo el rubio mientras la besaba de nuevo.


	15. Una ragazza italiana in Parigi

Hola! Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo de anoche, hoy… les traje algo nuevo, si no les gusta este capítulo con este nuevo personaje, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber… quiero sus opiniones para hacer este fic de su agrado….

No me maten L

 **La muchacha italiana en Paris**

Lunes en la mañana, nuestros jóvenes héroes habían tenido una semana muy pesada… Qué? Aparte de la escuela estos muchachos tenían que salvar a Paris de los terribles akumas de Hawkmoth en fin… era lunes en la mañana y curiosamente el ambiente en la escuela había estado muy tranquilo, Marinette y Adrien se encontraban charlando cariñosamente mientras esperaban sentados en el escritorio pero la atmosfera de paz y romanticismo se destruyó cuando el timbre toco y la maestra entro junto a una chica que parecía venir de alguna otra parte.

Todos pusieron atención a una chica castaña, estatura media y rasgos que creo que parecían italianos o americanos. Alumnos, ella es una nueva estudiante que viene de intercambio desde Italia…

Hola… Mi nombre es Fiorella, vengo desde Roma, Italia.. Espero y podamos llevarnos bien – Exclamo en voz alta con un ligero acento italiano de su parte

La joven italiana se sentó detrás de la peli azul, la castaña paso junto a ella y le dedico una sonrisa educadamente, El timbre de la clase había terminado… Marinette aprovecho para ir a presentarse con la joven castaña

Mi ha chiamato ciao Marinette – Exclamo la peli azul con un torpe acento y extendía su mano

Hablo perfectamente tu idioma linda – contesto dando una pequeña risa y correspondiendo su saludo

Hola soy Alya – grito la morena

Mucho gusto chicas, soy Fiorella – exclamo con una gran sonrisa – les puedo pedir un favor? –pregunto la castaña

Claro Fiorella, que pasa? – contesto Alya

No conozco bien la escuela y aun no me proporcionan el horario de clases, alguna de ustedes me lo puede dar? – pregunto

Marinette y Alya llevaron a la joven italiana a un tour por la escuela, Fiorella reía por las tonterías que la morena le decía cada vez que hablaba y la peli azul se limitaba a seguirle la corriente al parecer querían que la castaña se sienta segura y cómoda en su primer día en una escuela con gente que no conocía.

Las chicas decidieron llevar a la cafetería que siempre iban al empezar la hora del receso, pidieron sus respectivas comidas y se sentaron en la parte de afuera para observar la torre Eiffel y así estarían un poco más cómodas y podrían charlar de lo que quisieran.

Y dime Fiorella, cuando llegaste a Paris? – Pregunto Marinette mientras tomaba un poco de te

Llegue hace algunos días, tenía que desempacar por mi cuenta – contesto mientras soltaba una risa coqueta

No vienes con tus padres? – soltó la morena

No haha, vengo por mi propia cuenta… tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver – contesto mientras tomaba su bebida y ponía una cara misteriosa

Las Tres chicas siguieron disfrutando de su almuerzo un rato más y charlaron de las cosas cotidianas

Marinette que tal si este fin de semana llevamos a Fiorella en un Tour por Paris? – La morena le pregunto a su amiga

Suena Grandioso, Te animas Fiorella? Sera genial – contesto entusiasta

Claro… porque no – respondió sonriendo

Una media hora después y las jóvenes iban directo a clases de nuevo para darle el horario a la italiana y dirigirse a casa. Marinette tenía que atender la panadería hoy y terminar un diseño que le habían encargado.

La peli azul llego a casa y se recostó unos minutos en su cama para descansar sus pobres piernas, no debió de haber aceptado la estúpida oferta que Chat Noir le hizo hacer

*Flashback*

Vamos My Lady, el que pierda tiene que hacer los deberes del otro por una semana - exclamo el gato poniéndose al lado de la peli azul mientras le ronroneaba

Claro que no – contesto haciendo un ligero puchero

Acaso temes perder? – respondió desafiante

Yo!? Perder? Gato Tonto – exclamo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza con su yo –yo al gato negro que estaba a su lado

Era necesario usar la violencia My Lady? – contesto mientras maullaba

Ladybug se abrió paso por los tejados de parís primero que Chat Noir, la apuesta consistía en llegar primero a la cima de la Torre Eiffel sin usar sus armas, tenía que ser saltando y trepando… la peli azul estaba más adelantada que el gato que iba detrás de ella haciendo ruidos extraños, Ladybug con agilidad y unos saltos enormes llego primero a la punta de la torre y esta empezó a dar pequeños brincos para celebrar su pequeña victoria.

Debo de admitir que para ser una mariquita eres mucho más rápida que yo – se arrodillo ante ella

Gato tonto – exclamo

Ahora tendré que hacer los deberes de My Lady durante una semana, soy tan afortunado – respondió en manera sarcástica

Tú fuiste el que inicio todo eso – se empezó a reír mientras que el gato meneaba su cola de manera molesta

Qué? La mariquita te comió la lengua – le susurro Ladybug de manera provocativa al rubio

El rubio seguido de esto la tomo y le dio un beso en los labios hasta dejarla sin aire, se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y se sonreían mutuamente

*Fin del Flashback*

Marinette estaba en el mostrador de la panadería charlando con Tikki y terminando unos bocetos de diseño que hacía para una amiga de su madre, se sorprendió de golpe al escuchar la campana de la puerta sonar indicando que un cliente había llegado.

Donde está la chica más bella de todo Paris? – exclamo un joven gritando por toda la panadería

Gato tonto!? – grito mientras corría a abrazarlo

Entonces, como esta mi bella mariquita? – extendió su mano para darle una flor que había recogido en el trayecto hasta la panadería

Bien porque ha venido mi gato al rescate – contesto sonrojada mientras tomaba la flor y se la colocaba en el cabello

Te ves linda toda sucia de harina – comento riéndose

Calla – respondió inflando las mejillas y haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña

Te ves tierna – contesto y acto seguido la tomo por la cintura para plantarle un beso cálido en los labios

Agh! Tengo que soportar esto cada vez que vengo acá – exclamo Plagg mientras sostenía un pedazo de queso

Los jóvenes se rieron ante la reacción del kwami del rubio

Tú no conoces el amor – comento Adrien

El único amor que conozco es entre este queso y yo – respondió mientras susurraba algunas palabras al queso y después lo metió en su boca

Su ambiente se arruino por los gritos causados en las calles, los kwamis se acercaron a sus portadores y entendieron perfectamente que tenían que transformarse… la peli azul cerro la panadería y se escabulleron por la balcón de su habitación.

Plagg, Transformación – Grito Adrien y su kwami se introdujo en su anillo

Tikki, Transformación – Grito Marinette y la criatura roja se metió en sus pendientes

Y no se equivocaban otra persona había sido poseída por un akuma esta vez se trataba de un señor que lloraba y sus lágrimas hacían que te quedaras atrapado.

Ladybug activo su "Lucky Charm" y salió una caña de pescar, como siempre su reacción fue de: Que hare con esta caña? Empezó a mirar por todos lados tratando de buscar una solución del problema y poder purificar al akuma a tiempo.

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban sus ataques, la Transformación de la peli azul se estaba terminando y ella no tenía ideas hasta que vio un cable y con la caña los unió para crear una especie de trampa para poder quitarle el collar que tenía y así poder liberar a la mariposa contaminada.

Pero al parecer la trampa no funciono y el akuma volvió a lanzar ataques feroces de nuevo hasta que un sonido suave y tranquilo empezó a relajar al joven poseído haciendo que quedara dormido, Ladybug Tomo el collar y lo piso.

Llego tu fin pequeño monstro – grito mientras purificaba al akuma y liberando a la mariposa blanca.

Así que ustedes son de los héroes que hablan en muchas partes – grito una figura que estaba trepada en un techo

Ladybug y Chat Noir tomaron posiciones de batalla, no sabían quién era esa misteriosa figura con traje anaranjado.

Tranquilos, vengo en manera de paz – respondió modestamente

Quien rayos eres? – pregunto rudamente Chat Noir

Yo? Me llaman Volpina… me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo que irme, Adiós – hizo una seña de despedida y se perdió entre los edificios de la ciudad


	16. Volpina

Este personaje no me pertenece y tampoco Marinette y los demás… Yo sé que volpina ni en la serie ha salido pero quise implementarla ya que me pareció interesante J La historia que inventare sobre ella es mi propia creación y espero que puedan entenderla como se debe y respetar la actitud e historia de este.

Por Cierto, Gracias por los 4K… Jamás pensé que algo que escribiera les gustara tanto 3 Las y los amo a todos mis pequeñuelos uwu :3

Si quieren hacer algún dibujo relacionado con mi Fic seria hermoso y lo publicaría

Zaira Flores es mi Facebook personal (Me pueden encontrar en el grupo de ML )

 **Volpina**

Esa chica que vez en la imagen, si esa… ya la viste? Perfecto.

Bueno esta chica llamada Fiorella nació en Italia junto con sus dos padres, pero no todo es color de rosa en este capítulo… nuestra antagonista tuvo una vida muy oscura y llena de tragedias en sus 16 años de vida.

Nació y se crio en Roma, Italia… en el verano del 99 una pequeña niña con tez aperlada dio su primer respiro fuera del vientre de su madre… aunque la joven no resistió y murió al dar a su bella Fiorella nacer después de que la pequeña nacida tomara el dedo de su joven madre y esta se desvaneciera al instante.

Su padre era un magnate de negocios en la ciudad y nunca estaba en su casa o a veces en el país, Fiorella vivió parte de su vida sin la crianza de un padre y una madre, cosa que no le extrañaba mucho… hasta que fue dada en adopción.

Una noche de nieve unos hombres vinieron a llevársela junto a toda su ropa y cosas personales, su padre ni siquiera se dignó a dar la cara ni mucho menos despedirse… con tan solo 7 años la pobre Fiorella se le arrebato la única cosa que tenía de familia. Estuvo 3 años en una casa hogar llena de niños que también fueron "Desechados" era en la manera en la que se auto llamo esos 3 años en esa casa hogar.

Fue adoptada por una linda pareja que tenían su residencia en Italia al principio Fiorella se sentía muy incómoda por el hecho de vivir con una familia que ni siquiera conocía… a pesar de ser una persona muy negativa con el paso del tiempo esta familia le enseño el valor de la esperanza y el positivismo… a los 12 años tuvo su primer intento de suicido que casi completa y está por completo perdía la vida a causa de una hemorragia externa en la parte de la cabeza y brazos, al parecer el negativismo siempre iba a ser parte de su propia existencia.

Estuvo hospitalizada varios meses ya que intento muchas veces quitarse la vida en el propio hospital… la razón? No la sabemos.

Fiorella es una chica aperlada de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, su estatura es mediana, la mayoría del tiempo viste colores entre negro y naranja que por cierto eran sus favoritos, Después de toda su época de enfermedad tomo una actitud tanto rebelde pero a la ves tierna. A la edad de 15 años un paquete de parte de su madre que ya estaba muerta le llego a su puerta, tenía 2 preguntas… quien lo mando y porque? Al abrirlo encontró una carta, un prendedor en forma de cola de zorro y nada más.

La carta:

Hola mi niña, espero y esta caja te llegue exactamente a la edad de 15 años… sé que ya no este contigo y probablemente te lo preguntes por qué no sobreviví en tu parto, yo no podía tener hijos mi pequeña y tú de un milagro en mi vida apareciste y no pude dejarte ir, pero con el tiempo dentro de mi te llegue a amar y te protegí, los 9 meses que estuviste en mí nunca deje de pensar en que serias una gran heroína… ese prendedor, es mágico… jamás dejes que alguien te lo quite o te lo arrebate de tus manos… grandes cosas te pasaran pronto pero tienes que ser fuerte mi pequeña Volpina.

Con Amor… Tu madre

Volpina? – exclamo confundida

Después de guardar la carta de su madre en una caja de recuerdos que fabrico, se colocó el prendedor en su ropa, no entendía muy bien lo de "Es mágico" supuso que era algo metafórico y decidió tomarlo en broma.

Esa misma noche que coloco el prendedor debajo de su almohada justo cuando entraba en un sueño profundo, una luz naranja que provenía del cuarto de esta la despertó y lanzo el prendedor lejos de su cuarto, liberando una pequeña criatura anaranjada en forma de zorro.

Que eres? – pregunto alarmada usando su almohada como escudo

Tienes uvas? – contesto el pequeño animal volando hacia ella

Qué? Uvas? – respondió

Tengo hambre Volpina – aclaro

Yo no soy Volpina, me llamo…

Te llamas Fiorella, Yo me llamo Volpe y soy tu kwami – exclamo acercándose a ella

Qué? – pregunto

Solo di "Volpe, Transformación"

No sabía porque pero le hizo caso a la pequeña criatura que le hablaba, después de eso su vestimenta cambio a un traje pegado anaranjado/negro y con toques de rojo tenía cola de zorro y orejas también junto a una máscara que protegía su identidad, de su bolsillo saco una flauta y salió de la ventana de su cuarto, era la primera vez que la joven enmascarada se sentía libre… después de un rato volvieron a casa por la falta de energía de la criatura

Volpe le explico a Fiorella que ahora era una heroína, pero que el mal no estaba en Italia si no que estaba en Paris, la criatura le dijo que tenía que irse de casa para poder salvar al mal de las manos del terrible "Hawkmoth" Sus padres adoptivos por alguna extraña razón aceptaron la oferta de la chica e hicieron que fuera a estudiar al extranjero por su cuenta, supuso que era parte del destino…

Un mes después con temor y nerviosismo llego a la ciudad de parís, entro a la escuela y se hizo dos nuevas amigas llamadas Marinette y Alya… Las 2 le inspiraron mucha confianza y calidez, en especial la joven de pelo azulado. Esa misma noche, su kwami Volpe le informo que había que enfrentarse a un akuma "una mariposa negra llena de maldad controlada por el hombre misterioso" así le llamaba cosa que le parecía gracioso.

Trepo por los techos de la ciudad de parís para encontrarse a un hombre que parecía estar destrozado y lloraba mucho, pero sus ojos verdes captaron dos personas vestidas similares a ella… La chica llevaba un traje rojo con puntos negros, similar a una mariquita y el chico era un simple gato negro.

Al ver que terminaron con el akuma ellos mismos, quiso establecer contacto… pero ellos la vieron como un enemigo más

Uy tranquilos vengo en manera de paz, véanme como una nueva amiga – respondió modestamente mientras reía

Quién eres? – pregunto la chica de traje rojo

Volpina – después de decir eso se empezó a reír y desapareció

Bien, acá termina este relato hehe espero y les haya gustado, dejen su opinan en los comentarios

Los amo


	17. Equipo

Hola! Mis pequeños Akumas 3 hahaha Pues ya vine con un nuevo capítulo uwu Gracias a todos los que están leyendo el Fic por fin llegamos a los 4mil lecturas y vamos por mas 3 hahaha eso espero… Los amo a todos y empecemos con el capítulo uwu

Era un día normal en las calles de Paris, durante una semana no había señales de akumas ni nada por el estilo, era muy raro, o eso pensaban ellos. Lo que no recordaban y no se percataban de que había un nuevo Miraculous en la ciudad, pero no sabían nada de ella o a que se dedicaba ni quien era en su vida normal.

Marinette se levantó de la misma manera de todos los días, tarde como de costumbre, se había vuelto algo repetitivo en la peli azul. Rápidamente se paró de la cama para correr rápidamente al baño y ponerse su ropa e irse corriendo a la escuela, para su sorpresa había una muchacha de pelo castaña atada en una trenza y sonriente de extremo a extremo.

Hola, Marinette! – grito la castaña con mucho animo

Fiorella, Hola! – le respondió de la misma manera

Vamos a la escuela juntas? – le pregunto

Claro porque no – asistió con una sonrisa

Iban conversando de temas comunes y a la italiana se le salían unas pequeñas frases en italiano ya que aún no dominaba el francés por completo, la peli azul mostraba una sonrisa cada vez que a la castaña le salía lo italiano. Minutos después llegaron a la escuela y el rubio estaba afuera esperando a su novia.

Hola Adrien – lo saludo la peli azul mientras la abrazaba

Hola My Lady – respondió dándole un beso en la frente

Oh por cierto, ella es Fiorella – comento la peli azul

Hola Fiorella, Me llamo Adrien Agreste – extendió su mano en forma de saludo

Hola – respondió de manera seca y se fue del lugar

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron en la manera en la que la castaña actuó y se miraron extrañamente en el comportamiento de esta.

Que le pasa a ella? – Pregunto Adrien mirando a la peli azul

No lo sé – respondió

Hay que ir a clases – comento el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y se dirigían a clases.

El día se tornó aburrido en la clase de física, aunque era una de las favoritas de todos pero había algo en el ambiente que lo tornaba de manera irritante y estúpida. Empezó la clase de Gimnasia, Juleka una de las estudiantes de ahí estaba trotando con sus audífonos puestos en su total mundo pero estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

Como costumbre nuestra "favorita" Chloe puso su pie para hacer caer a la peli negra y en lo correcto, esta cayo y sus audífonos se destrozaron y la música de la joven se escuchó en todo el gimnasio.

Que horrible música escuchas – exclamo la rubia presumida

Hahaha es cierto – le siguió el juego su amiga Sabrina

Y a todo eso provocaron que todos los chicos se burlaran de ella y al pobre peli negra se fue corriendo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

En lo profundo de la oscuridad una ventana se abrió haciendo que las mariposas empezaran a volar y a chocar entre sí, Hawkmoth lleno de odio y caos tratando de hacer sufrir a nuestros protagonistas.

Una de las mariposas voló hacia su mano y este la tapo provocando que la oscuridad la tornara negra y morada acto seguido la soltó para que siguiera su camino.

Vuela mi precioso Akuma, y provoca un caos en esta asquerosa ciudad – exclamo gritando

El Akuma seguía volando hacia la escuela donde estudiaban nuestros protagonistas, mientras la joven juleka se encontraba en los vestidores con su guitarra acústica tocando una pequeña melodía que misma había escrito cuando sus ojos captaron una pequeña mariposa acercándose a ella y desapareció en su guitarra.

Riot Girl yo soy Hawkmoth, quieres vengarte de los que se rieron de tu música y de la persona que empezó todo esto? Consígueme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir – Grito Hawkmoth

Claro que si – respondió de manera competitiva y su traje cambio a un vestido largo color negro con llamas de color moradas al final del vestido y su cabello parecía en llamas, de arma su guitarra acústica se convirtió en una guitarra eléctrica.

Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus bolsas sigilosamente para ir con sus portadores y avisarles de que había un Akuma suelto… Todos los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus casas ya que el ser misterioso empezó a destrozar los vidrios en la escuela. Adrien y Marinette corrieron a un lugar donde no había gente para transformarse y salir a la acción.

Para cuando salieron la joven con cola de zorro y traje anaranjado ya había llegado a la acción y estaba esquivando los ataques de la chica de cabello en llamas.

Otra vez tu – Exclamo Chat Noir mientras sacaba su bastón

Cállate gato, los estoy ayudando – respondió

No me calles – le lanzo el bastón a volpina y esta lo detuvo con su flautín haciendo que saliera disparado

Basta ustedes dos! – Grito Ladybug

Los 3 héroes empezaron a esquivar los ataques poderosos de juleka

Juleka para! – Grito Ladybug

Yo no soy juleka, yo me llamo Riot Girl y los voy a destruir! – Grito y empezó a tocar su guitarra y el sonido empezó a molestar a los presentes

AGHHH! – Gritaron Ladybug, Chat Noir y Volpina

Los 3 salieron de esa parte del gimnasio para que Ladybug usara su Lucky Charm y apareció un tipo de amplificador

Un amplificador? Que hare con eso? – le pregunto a los presentes

Dámelo a mí – exclamo Volpina

Que piensas hacer con eso! – Grito Chat Noir

Confíen en mí y permanezcan detrás mío – respondió y conecto su flautín con el amplificador volviéndolo un arma en contra con la guitarrista

Salieron de ahí para volver a donde estaba la villana y Volpina empezó a tocar su Flauta de manera en que la música de la rockera se volviera inútil a su lado y esta comenzara a sentir dolor.

Basta! DETENTE – Grito Riot Girl

Ladybug quítale su guitarra – exclamo volpina rápidamente y volvió a tocar

Ladybug Salto y tomo la guitarra de Riot Girl para destrozarla y liberar a la criatura mala que estaba en ella.

Se acabó tu turno de crear el mal, pequeño Akuma – Exclamo Ladybug y usaba su yo- yo para hacer que la mariposa tomara de nuevo su color original a blanco

Bye bye pequeña mariposa – dijo soltando a la pequeña criatura

La heroína volvió para tomar el amplificador y lanzándolo al aire para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Supongo que debemos de agradecerte Volpina – Exclamo la mariquita acercándose a la chica de traje naranja

No es nada, supongo que ahora somos un equipo, Claro si me aceptan – respondió

Como quieran – contesto Chat Noir de manera molesta

Que te pasa Gatito? No te agrado? – pregunto de manera sarcástica

Da igual – respondió

Claro que somos un equipo – Exclamo Ladybug para chocar los puños con Volpina

Bueno, me tengo que ir - respondió mirando su pendiente que se quedaba sin energía

Pero no usaste tu poder – Contesto Chat Noir

Mi poder máximo es causar un tipo de dolor, en mi oponente. También puedo hacer que se duerma depende en lo que yo piense – Respondió dando un salto enorme para llegar al techo

Que irritante es – exclamo Chat Noir

Sin Ella no hubiéramos derrotado al Akuma – contesto Ladybug

La estas defendiendo? – pregunto mirando a la peli azul

Para nada, simplemente fue bueno que nos ayudara – respondio abrazando al gato

Hawkmoth hizo una cara de molestia al saber que había un nuevo Miraculous en la ciudad

Esa Volpina! Volviste – Grito – Pensé que me había liberado de ti y de tu estúpida hija hace mucho tiempo!


	18. Heroinas

Hola mis lindos Akumas, aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo… muchos se preocuparon por mi estado de salud porque no he dormido muy bien jeje

Pero bueno basta de hablar y disfruten este capitulo con las bellas heroínas 3

Los amo

Hace tiempo atrás

Hawkmoth aún seguía con sus Akumas y todo era mucho peor, los demonios eran más poderosos y en todo lugar había caos y reinaba la destrucción.

La Ladybug de esa época junto a el Chat Noir y La Misteriosa Volpina se encontraban peleando contra uno de los Akumas más poderosos que el Hawkmoth les había enviado, al terminar y purificar ese Akuma encontraron el escondite secreto de este y rompieron la puerta de un golpe que dejo sorprendido al oji azul que se encontraba muy cómodo con su bastón como si no le importase nada, como si ya hubiera sabido que podía pasar.

Detente Hawkmoth – Grito el Chat Noir de esa época

Jamás! – Empezó a Reír

Empezó una lucha interminable entre el bien y el mal.

Tres Héroes contra un Villano.

Lograron vencer al villano pero la Volpina de esta época quedo muy lastimada, y peor en su estado. Los 2 héroes llevaron a la chica del traje pegado ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz, ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de eso.

Justamente a las 20:00 Hrs de ese día tan obscuro nació una pequeña niña llamada Fiorella, La Próxima Volpina.

La joven de pelo castaño se levanto sudando a causa de una terrible pesadilla, se sento en el borde de su cama junto a su kwami que aun seguía dormido. Volpe era una criatura bastante floja y sobre todo amaba comer uvas, la pequeña criatura no se levanto ni cuando la joven se levanto de su cama. Ahora que vivía sola y dejo a su familia adoptiva su vida cambio por completo, ahora era una heroína y estaba por su cuenta junto con Ladybug y el gato callejero.

Volvió a la cama para volver a descansar.

Marinette se levanto temprano para salir hoy junto a su amiga la morena y su compañera de la escuela, que con el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse se habían vuelto muy cercanas las tres chicas. Tomo su celular para llamarle a Alya.

Hola, Marinette? – Pregunto la morena

Si, Alya recuerda que hoy quedamos ir a mostrarle el parque central a esta Fiorella – comento

Cierto! Paso por ti en 10 minutos chica – colgó

Acto seguido la peli azul se levanto de su lugar para ponerse un vestido de color blanco y atar su cabello en una coleta alta, guardo unas cuantas galletas en su bolso y guardo a la pequeña criatura roja en el y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la morena y la castaña que se encontraban riendo.

Hola chicas! – exclamo Marinette mientras sonreía

Hola amiga – contesto la morena

Hola principessa – respondio la castaña con su acento italiano

Las 3 chicas se abrieron paso al parque que estaba cerca de la torre Eiffel ya que la castaña no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo, también fueron al museo de Louvre y fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano (Eleccion de Marinette) la cual ninguna de ellas se quejaron y fue mejor para Fiorella que le hizo recordar mucho a su amada Italia, pero por alguna razón no la extrañaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía mucho mejor teniendo esta nueva vida y estaba feliz por tenerla y combatir el mal.

Al final del recorrido fueron a un lindo parque que era el favorito de la morena y de la peli azul, fue el lugar donde estas se conocieron por primera vez hace algún tiempo y sobre todo era muy tranquilo y pacifico.

Entonces Fiorella, Te gusto este mini tour? – exclamo la morena

Me encanto… Paris es hermoso, Muchas gracias por invitarme – respondio abrazando a la morena y después a la peli azul

Se acostaron en el césped para observar el cielo y hablar sobre chicos y esas cosas que hacen las amigas cuando salen *Nota de la autora : Tengo mas amigos hombres :v no me juzguen, son mucho mas honestos* Pero su momento de paz fue arruinado por gritos extremadamente exagerados por la gente que había en el parque. Las tres chicas para su sorpresa se trataba de un Akuma que probablemente estaba molesto porque tiraban basura en su lugar favorito o alguna cosa asi.

Chicas debemos irnos! – grito Alya y esta tomo a las chicas de las manos y se fueron a un lugar alejado

Que era eso? – pregunto la castaña

No tengo idea, pero vayan a casa – contesto la peli azul

Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrán pronto – exclamo la morena

Y volpina – exclamo la castaña

Quien? – pregunto

Nadie, vayan a casa – respondio Fiorella

Marinette tomo un camino distinto y entro a un callejón para poder transformarse

Tikki, Transformacion – grito y su kwami entro en sus aretes convirtiéndola en Ladybug

Fiorella estaba en un callejón al otro lado y saco a su kwami

Volpe, Trasformazione – Exclamo en italiano y su kwami entro en su prendedor colgado en su ropa

Ladybug ya se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la persona poseída por el Akuma

YO SOY POISON! Y VOY A ENVENENAR A TODO PARIS! – Grito mientras usaba su rociador para lanzar una especie de sustancia verde

Eres una asquerosa basura Poison – exclamo Volpina mientras golpeaba por detrás al Akuma

Volpina, me alegra que estes aca – respondio Ladybug

Lo que sea para mi principessa – contesto volpina

ESTUPIDAS! JAMAS ME DETENDRAN! – Grito el Akuma usando su poder para capturarlas en ramas

Ladybug era incapaz de usar su Lucky Charm o liberarse, pero Volpina uso uno de sus poderes para transformarse en Zorro y poder salir con facilidad de ahí.

Como hiciste eso?! – pregunto la chica de traje rojo sorprendida

Otro de mis poderes especiales principessa – respondio ya en su forma original y quitándole las ramas que cubrían el cuerpo de Ladybug

Gracias Vol – agradeció Ladybug con un pequeño apodo, la zorra no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese apodo tan lindo que ya tenia por parte de su principessa.

Lucky Charm! – Grito Ladybug y unas tijeras junto a una regadera llena de solución limpiadora para las plantas aparecían en sus manos

Usemos las tijeras y cortemos sus brazos asi le quitamos la regadera que tiene llena de veneno, ahí es donde se encuentra el Akuma

Ladybug se acerco corriendo al Akuma para cortarle los brazos a esta pero la criatura la golpeo con sus ramas y la lanzo lejos

LADYBUG! – grito Volpina

Las tijeras habían desaparecido asi que no le quedaba alternativa que usar su poder especial

Melodia di distruzione! – Grito y uso su flautín para tocar una melodía que con lo poderosa que las ramas se destruyeron haciendo que la regadera que colgaba de la espalda del Akuma se soltara.

Volpina! – exclamo Ladybug

Estas bien? – pregunto alarmada

Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte – respondio con una sonrisa

Las 2 chicas destruyeron de una patada la regadera que estaba en el suelo y Ladybug purifico al Akuma.

Buen trabajo – extendió su puño para chocarlos

Gracias a usted principessa – y respondio el choque de puños

Tengo que irme – dijo mirando sus aretes y le quedaba poca energía

Arrivederci principessa – respondio dando una reverencia y se fue saltando rápidamente desapareciendo

Despues de todo Volpina no es tan mala después de todo – se dijo a si misma sonriendo.

Comenten si les gusto el capitulo


	19. La Cita Triple?

Hola mis lindos Akumas 3 vengo de nuevo a traerles un nuevo capítulo como siempre :3 Gracias por apoyarme y seguir leyendo espero y les guste

Claws Out

Sábado por la mañana y los primeros rayos de luz entraban lentamente por la ventana de la Peli azul. Al notarlos la joven inmediatamente cubrió su rostro evitando que estos no le volvieran a molestar. En un intento perezoso tomo su celular y vio la hora al notar que era tarde para su cita doble se levantó y estiro ligeramente sus brazos paso seguido fue directo a darse una buena ducha.

Adrien se levantó de buena manera por fin podría salir con su bella Marinette después de haber tenido una semana tan intensa por el trabajo de modelo que llevaba. Hoy se encargó de que tuviera el día libre. Tomo una ducha y se vistió de manera casual.

Cuando Marinette salió del cuarto de baño tenía un montón de mensajes de Alya que no podía asistir hoy ya que su madre estaba algo enferma y quería que se quedara en casa. La peli azul inmediatamente llamo a la morena.

Hola Chica, lamento cancelarte en plena hora. Pero esta Fiorella estará ahí, espero y no te moleste que estés sola con ella y Adrien – exclamo soltando una pequeña risa

Para nada, que tu madre se mejore – contesto un poco molesta y colgó el teléfono

Te molesta la nueva chica? – pregunto tikki

Para nada pero me molesta que Alya actué de esa manera – respondió

Tú tranquila, Tendrás un gran día hoy – comento sonriente

Y justamente a las 2 de la tarde el joven de cabello rubio y la chica de cabello castaño se acercaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta de la pastelería de los Cheng.

Tu qué haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña

Vengo por Marinette – contesto el rubio – tu qué haces acá?

Íbamos a salir también junto con Alya – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Hola chicos – exclamo la sonriente Marinette que torpemente se arreglaba el vestido

Te ves linda – exclamaron el castaño y el rubio al mismo tiempo después de eso se dieron una mirada fulminante de odio

La peli azul no pudo evitar reírse por el comportamiento de los 2

Vámonos, no quiero que empiecen a pelear – grito mientras tomaba al rubio del lado derecho con su brazo y jalaba a la castaña con el izquierdo

A dónde vamos? – pregunto la castaña mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Al Parque de atracciones. Me habías dicho que nunca conociste uno verdad? – respondió Marinette

Nunca has ido a un parque de atracciones? – exclamo Adrien asustado

Jamás! – grito mientras hacia un puchero

Una hora de trayecto para llegar al parque y la pobre Fiorella estaba más que nerviosa. Era su primera vez en una de estas cosas. Algo que jamás había experimentado.

Caminaron los 3 jóvenes a la entrada y la castaña apretó fuertemente la mano de la peli azul y esta la miro sorprendida.

Tranquila Fio, no pasara nada – comento sin soltar la mano de la pequeña castaña

El rubio miraba de manera de celos a la chica de cabellera castaña. Por alguna razón se sentía celoso y probablemente esta chica le intentaría quitar a su bella enamorada. Cosa que no pasaría jamás o eso fue lo que él dijo en su cabeza.

Empezaron con los juegos más simples para que Fiorella se acostumbrara y los nervios de su cuerpo se fueran de este. Iniciaron con los carros chocones, también hicieron el intento en los juegos de destreza y habilidad para ver quién podía ganar más. Y sin dudas fueron los 3 chicos al puesto de uno de los juegos donde tienes que reventar globos con dardos.

EL PRIMERO QUE REVIENTE UN GLOBO CON EL DARDO GANA EL PREMIO QUE QUIERA! – Grito el presentador y los 3 jóvenes se pusieron en posición para empezar a lanzar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Marinette se quedó sin dardos sin haberle dado a algún globo, Adrien fue el segundo en quedarse sin estos y miro a la castaña que ya tenía un peluche de zorrito en sus manos.

Yeyl! – exclamo feliz la peli castaña

Quieren ir a la rueda de la fortuna? – pregunto el rubio

Claro – respondieron las 2 chicas

Ya que estaban dentro de la atracción la joven de cabello castaño miraba todo alrededor, era su primera vez en un parque así ya que nunca la habían llevado a tales lugares.

Acaso tus padres nunca te llevaron a un parque de diversiones? – pregunto Adrien

Mi madre murió al momento que yo nací y mi padre me dio en adopción a los 6 años – soltó de golpe

Oh… Lamento eso – respondió apenado

Bah que importa, gracias por traer…. – las palabras de agradecimiento de la castaña fueron interrumpidas por los gritos y sollozos de la gente

Que pasa?! – pregunto Marinette

Al parecer es un Akuma… - respondió mirando a Adrien

Fiorella… Necesitamos que cuides un secreto, Podrás? – pregunto Marinette

Claro, el que sea – respondió dudosa

Perfecto – exclamo y la joven saco a su kwami para transformarse, al igual que el rubio… La castaña se quedó atónita al ver tal espectáculo.

Ustedes son Ladybug y Chat Noir? – volvió a preguntar

Sí, pero no puedes contarle esto a alguien – exclamo Chat Noir

Entonces, ustedes también tienen que guardar mi secreto – soltó en seco la castaña

Secreto? – respondieron y después se quedaron boca abierta al ver que la joven sacaba a un kwami color anaranjado con forma de zorro

Yo soy Volpina y este es mi Kwami Volpe – Exclamo poniéndose las manos en la cintura

Ciao! – exclamo el kwami con acento italiano

Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido! – Grito Chat Noir

Que cosa gato tonto? – dijo sarcásticamente

La alumna nueva, La nueva portadora… Todo tiene sentido – Grito de nuevo

Tranquilo gato callejero – contesto riendo

Como saldremos de aquí? Estamos en la cima de la rueda? – cuestiono Ladybug

Volpe, è in grado di gestire questo? *Volpe puedes encargarte de esto* - Pregunto la chica a su kwami

Chiaro! – y su kwami atravesó la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera

Volpe, trasformazione – grito la chica de cabello castaño

Vamos! – Grito Ladybug mientras salía de la cabina

Al parecer este Akuma era un payaso que estaba trastornado por las burlas que le hacían en el parque y ahora tenía el control de hacer que todos se rieran de sus bromas, al parecer no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Solo quería divertirse.

Se acabó el espectáculo – grito Ladybug

Me llamo The Clown y nadie arruina mi espectáculo – dijo mientras lanzaba unos globos de colores

Fácilmente los esquivo y Chat Noir y Volpina se juntaron con ella

Creo que su lanzador de globos es donde está el Akuma – exclamo volpina apuntándolo

Quieren más globos?! TOMENLOS TODOS! –Grito alterado y su arma empezó a disparar

Empezaron a defenderse con sus armas para reventar los globos y volpina usaba su cola puntiaguda para reventarlos pero conforme destruían esas cosas se volvían mucho más grandes. La chica del traje anaranjado toco una de esas bolas gigantescas y la lastimo dejándola en el piso unos segundos.

Estas bien volpina? – grito chat

Claro gato callejero – respondió levantándose de nuevo

CONSIGUE SUS MIRACULOUS! – Grito Hawkmoth atreves del antifaz con forma de mariposa

El payaso corrió hasta la jaula de los animales para que fueran hacia ellos

Estas acorralado, Ríndete ahora! – grito chat Noir

No lo creo hahaha – el payaso se transformó en globos pequeños y volvió a unirse fuera de la jaula

Como saldremos de aquí? – pregunto volpina

CATACLISMO 7w7 – Grito Chat Noir y con facilidad destruyo los barrotes

Después de todo eres útil, Gato callejero – dijo sarcásticamente

LUCKY CHARM! – Grito Ladybug y salió un lanzador de agujas y el payaso se puso a disparar de nuevo con sus globos

La máquina que tenía la mariquita hizo que su máquina se destrozara pero no por completo aun podía disparar algunos globos pero el Lucky Charm de Ladybug se había quedado sin municiones.

Melodía di distruzione! – Grito y empezó a tocar una canción en su flautín haciendo que la arma del payaso se destrozara por completo haciendo que la mariposa saliera

Es tu fin pequeño Akuma – dijo y purifico a la mariposa

Chat Noir se juntó con su amada para chocar los puños y llamaron a volpina, pero esta ya no estaba

Ladybug y Chat Noir volvieron a la casa de esta para descansar un poco

La próxima vez seremos tu y yo My lady – aclaro chat Noir

Claro que si mi gato tonto – respondió abrazando al gato

Adrien ya sin su transformación tomo en brazos a su novia para cargarla y luego besarla lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus labios y bajar un poco al cuello. Lo que provoco pequeños gemidos por parte de la oji azul, cosa que volvió un poco loco al rubio llevando sus manos por debajo de su blusa y diciéndole cosas tiernas mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos totalmente abrazados con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos totalmente pegados uno contra el otro.


	20. Alone, Together

CONTENIDO SENSUALON

No es lemon… aun pero este será un pequeño experimento si quieren que lo termine quiero que me digan por los comentarios

No me maten 3

Un ruido proveniente del cuarto de la peli azul hizo que despertara de un salto al voltear a su lado vio al joven de pelo rubio acostado junto a ella, se levantó lentamente para ir al baño y ponerse su ropa para dormir ya que seguía con la ropa que había usado esa tarde. Volvió al lugar de origen donde estaba Adrien y noto que no tenía camiseta puesta, dejando su torso al descubierto.

Marinette estaba totalmente sonrojada, nunca había tenido tan cerca a su novio tan desnudo frente de ella y cosa que no le incomodo en lo absoluto. Se acercó a él para ver detenidamente su pecho lleno de cicatrices y paso su dedo por una de ellas, no lo podía evitar le gustaba ver a su novio de tal manera. Que tuviera cicatrices le hacía ver rudo e interesante.

Marinette? – dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados

Aquí estoy – respondió

El rubio no contesto y simplemente la tomo de los brazos llevándola hacia ella haciendo que esta quedara arriba de este.

Te ves linda con tu ropa de dormir – aclaro acariciándole lentamente la pierna

Marinette sonrojada volvió a repasar las cicatrices del joven mientras este ligeramente tocaba su pierna de arriba hacia abajo, con la otra mano tomo a Marinette del cuello y la pego a su pecho para poder besarla lentamente. Amaba tenerla así su cuerpo empezaba a desear otro tipo de cosas. Amaba su olor a vainilla y su piel tan suave tan sensible que con cualquier toque o roce con la piel del chico hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la pijama de la chica acariciando su espalda tocando con sus manos los huesos de la parte de la columna vertebral, seguía besando los labios rosados de la peli azul mientras la acariciaba lentamente sintiendo el calor de su piel. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Marinette se sonrojo al sentir que una de las manos del rubio estaba encima de uno de sus pechos.

A..dri..en – comento algo exaltada mirando la mano del joven

Lo siento! – respondió quitando su mano de ese lugar

Marinette tomo su celular y vio que era algo tarde

Son las 3 de la mañana, no deberías de estar en casa? – pregunto

Shh – se acercó a sus labios para callarla a base de besos

Adrien se sentó para quedar totalmente abrazados, este atrajo más a la chica junto a el hasta sentir sus pechos contra su propia piel eso causo cierta emoción por parte de este 7w7 :v

Marinette ya había sentido la emoción del chico y le causo cierto sonrojo y nerviosismo, era joven y jamás había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones y estaba segura que Adrien jamás había hecho cosas así. Lo notaba por el temblar de sus manos cuando la tocaba. Debía admitir que quería hacerlo pero otra parte de ella sentía que no era tiempo.

Se separaron unos segundos más solo para verse directamente a los ojos, los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada, Marinette decidió tomar un poco de valor y dirigirse al cuello del rubio, besándolo de poco a poco y moviendo sus labios de arriba hacia abajo. Investigando cada detalle de este. La reacción del rubio simplemente fue magnifica, a pesar de lo torpe que pudiera ser Marinette destacaba en que era buena besando.

Se separó un poco del cuello y se dio cuenta que lo había mordido y dejado una marca

Porque te detienes? – pregunto este

Yo… es que… - la oji azul no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio se apodero de nuevo de sus labios para empezar una guerra de quien quedaba con el territorio usando sus lenguas para dar batalla que probablemente no tendría fin.

Adrien tomo la blusa de esta y empezó a quitar los botones uno por uno, al final su blusa rosada término en el suelo quedando solamente en sostén, se separó de ella para admirar su tremendo físico. Esta apenada se cubrió con sus brazos.

No te cubras, eres hermosa – exclamo mientras apartaba sus brazos

Gato tonto – le respondió con un sonrojo en su rostro

Lo digo enserio, eres hermosa – contesto mientras besaba lentamente sus hombros y tocaba una cicatriz que tenía cerca por alguna batalla

El rubio siguió besando los hombros de Marinette y empezó a bajar lentamente. Se levantó para acostar a la peli azul y subirse encima de ella para investigar respectivamente el torso semi desnudo de esta.


	21. Army Of One (18)

Eran torpes e inexpertos sin duda alguna, el rubio no conocía tan a detalle el cuerpo de una mujer y esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Adrien miro el rostro de su novia, parecía estar nerviosa y agitada, Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento tenía que estar 100% seguro de que la oji azul quería esto. No quería que ella se entregara si no estaba preparada.

Marinette… si no quieres esto, podemos parar – exclamo mirándola a los ojos

No es eso…. Si no, es que… jamás me había sentido así – respondió aun sonrojada y sosteniendo su mirada al suelo

Sabes, si no estás segura de esto, no lo hagamos – contesto levantándose de la cama – No quiero obligarte a hacerlo, yo voy a respetar completamente tu decisión

Gato tonto. – exclamo mientras lo tomaba de las manos

Que? – respondió

Dentro de las facetas que me imaginaba al estar contigo, hacer esto fue lo último que me pude imaginar – le respondió con un sonrojo ligero

Marinette… me provocas tantas cosas – soltó de golpe

Gato pervertido – respondió soltando una risita nerviosa

En un segundo el rubio estaba arriba de la oji azul sosteniendo sus brazos en los extremos de la cama y se dirigió a besarle el cuello y a lamer lentamente cada centímetro de su pureza.

Saben lo entretenido que puede ser el cuello? Lo es y en especial para este rubio. Al parecer este se había apoderado de cada borde, centímetro, rincón del cuello de la tierna peli azul que soltaba pequeños gemidos y tomaba la cabeza del rubio para acariciarla lentamente. No quería apresurarse, quería investigar cada detalle en el cuerpo de Marinette. A lo que ella llamaba una imperfección el rubio la veía como algo perfecto.

Ella es un ángel caído del cielo y él era un simple demonio desterrado de este.

Empezó a bajar un poco besando sus clavículas y parte de sus hombros para cuando se dio cuenta estaba besando el pequeño sostén de la oji azul. Un pequeño sostén color rosado que hacia juego con su blusa tirada en el suelo.

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda para tratar de desabrochar la única prenda que quedaba en el torso de la chica, para su sorpresa es que ya lo tenía suelto y solo era cuestión de quitárselo. Lentamente empezó a deslizarlo para adelante empezando a ver los pequeños pechos de la oji azul y después la miro, su cara tenía un color rojo que hasta en la obscuridad se podía notar. Después de unos segundos el sostén rosado yacía en el suelo junto a la blusa del mismo color.

En esta ocasión la oji azul no se cubrió, se acercó al rubio para poder besarlo de nuevo y volver a tomar confianza, Adrien empezó a subir sus manos que estaban en la cintura de ella hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de esta para tomarlo suavemente con solo una mano y empezar a acariciarlo. La peli azul se separó y soltó un gemido tan claro que enloqueció al rubio y llevo su cabeza hasta ese lugar para besarlos lentamente.

Adrien parecía un niño con un caramelo nuevo, saboreaba, mordía y se apoderaba del pecho derecho de Marinette.

Marinette empezó a soltar más y más gemidos pequeños que solo escuchaba el rubio. Se separó de ella para tomar el pantalón rosado que le cubría la parte de las piernas, este comenzó a bajarlo lentamente y al final también el pantalón se unió con el conjunto de ropa que estaba ya en el suelo.

Torpemente el rubio se despojó de su cinturón y se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón para que también formara parte del suelo. Aun de pie dirigió su mirada a Marinette que estaba tiernamente recargada al borde de la cama con la cara sonrojada. Era su ángel.

Se acercó a ella justo para acorarla y tenerla de cerca para besar sus dulces y cálidos labios color rojo por el uso que llevaban. El chico era curioso sin duda, quería investigar a fondo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras se besaban una de las manos del rubio acariciaba lentamente su muslo y empezaba a subir lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica la cual soltó un grito ahogado al ver que este deslizaba sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo. Al final el ángel quedo desnudo. Frente a un demonio que pensaba devorar cada parte de su alma.

Aún estaban en un rincón de la cama, tan cercanos. Marinette se sentía en el cielo era la primera vez que la tocaban de esa manera y no podía controlarse más. La tímida chica de cabellos azules resulto ser un poco ruidosa. Empezó a gemir fuertemente y eso aumentaba el ritmo del rubio para mover más rápido los dedos.

Marinette lo detuvo para ponerlo de pie y bajarle lentamente la ropa interior al rubio ya sin vergüenza o incomodidad al final puso una cara de sorpresa al notar la erección de este.

Que pasa? El gato te comió la lengua? – le susurro el rubio al oído

Ahora estamos igual, Gatito – respondió sexymente

Adrien tomo a la peli azul para recostarla lentamente y empezar a besar el torso, vientre, pelvis hasta llegar al área que le daba curiosidad al rubio. Se posiciono frente a esa parte y paso su lengua lentamente para ver qué tipo de reacción provocaba en la oji azul, esta se arqueo y soltó un gemido. Una señal para que continuara.

Volvió a lamer y a saborear el área que estaba volviendo loca a la peli azul, separo lentamente sus piernas para tener más libertad y observar detenidamente la entrepierna de la chica que estaba totalmente excitada. Sintió la mano de la chica sostener su cabeza y llevarla de nuevo al lugar de donde se había separado. Al parecer esta no quería que él se detuviera ni un segundo.

Se separó para acercarse más a ella, rozando su miembro con la entrepierna de ella y provoco que esta soltara un gemido un poco ruidoso este la callo besándola para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían.

Abrázame My Lady – le susurro al odio y empezó a meter lentamente su miembro en la entrada de esta

Y ahí fue cuando estaban totalmente unidos, ya no eran dos personas. Solo eran una sola compartiendo lo más especial para ellos

Marinette abrazo fuertemente al rubio cuando esta sintió que algo entraba en ella, para evitar gemir y que la escucharan mordió suavemente el hombro del rubio y le rasguño la espalda fuertemente

Auch! – se quejó mientras la miraba

Lo lamento – contesto

Te duele? Puedo quitarme si quieres – pregunto el rubio asustado

No, por favor sigue – aclaro esta y el rubio empezó a moverse dentro de ella provocando un montón de sensaciones por parte de los 2

Adrien empezaba a moverse un poco más rápido, el dolor cambio a placer dentro de unos minutos y los dos se sentían como si estuvieran tocando el cielo y más. Las manos de Marinette pasaron a rasguñar las sabanas.

Unas cuantas embestidas más prolongadas por el rubio hizo que la peli azul llegara al clímax y esta soltó su último gemido y cayo rendida. El oji verde siguió moviéndose por unos momentos más hasta que el también termino. Al hacerlo, saco su miembro de esta y se acostó a su lado.

Marinette… me has dado el mejor día de toda mi vida – exclamo mientras la miraba

Hemos tenido el mejor día de nuestras vidas, mi gato tonto – contesto mientras lo besaba

Te amo Marinette – soltó de golpe

Que… - respondió sorprendida

Te amo, jamás había experimentado este tipo de cosas, prometo amarte siempre – contesto mientras la volvía a besar


	22. Changes

No me maten… aun.

Esta historia va a dar un giro totttttttttttttttttttaaaaalmente extraño, tal vez me odien o tal vez no algunas van a sospechar o tal vez todas: v de lo que puede suceder. Chicas tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga, yo puedo cambiar la jugada si yo quiero hehe pero esto es ficción y nada es real ni lo será jamás, así que les pido que disfruten y no anden odiándome antes de tiempo. Hago esto porque me gusta y porque me salen muchas ideas locas en la cabeza 3

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de la chica, empezando a molestar a los dos jóvenes que estaban desnudos. Esta abrió los ojos lentamente para notar que el chico de cabellos dorados estaba plácidamente dormido.

Se levantó lentamente tratando de no despertar al rubio y se colocó un short con una camisa de tirantes y guardo toda la ropa que yacía en el suelo, se acercó al oji verde y le dio un beso tierno en la frente y bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la otra parte de su cuarto para abrirse paso a la sala. No recordaba que ese día no tenia escuela y sus padres no estaban en casa.

Menuda suerte me toco – se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hasta la cocina

Marinette! – grito tikki mientras se acercaba a ella

Hola tikki, quieres algo de desayunar? – le pregunto tiernamente a la pequeña criatura roja

Gracias Marinette – respondió mientras se metía una galleta a la boca

Tikki y plagg? – pregunto curiosa

Sigue dormido – contesto con la boca llena

Ya veo, igual que su portador – soltó una ligera risa

No cabe duda que son iguales – le siguió el juego

Marinette saco su taza y se preparó como siempre un poco de té para ayudarla a despertar, también tenía que despertar al rubio. Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de este.

Como amaneció mi princesa? – pregunto Adrien mientras le besaba la mejilla y la abrazaba

Cansada y tu mi gato tonto? – respondió mientras se volteaba para quedar frente con el

Muy feliz My Lady – contesto tomándola de la mano para hacerla girar como si estuvieran bailando

Me alegra mi gato torpe – respondió sonriéndole

Se sentaron a tomar el desayuno juntos y el rubio le ayudo en unos diseños nuevos a su bella oji azul.

Es tarde – exclamo el oji azul mirando su reloj

Deberías de ir a casa – sugirió

Si, necesito ducharme y prepararme para unas fotografías – suspiro tristemente

Soy afortunada al salir con el modelo más guapo de todo parís – exclamo sarcásticamente mientras reía

Muy graciosa – contesto riendo mientras se ponía su camisa y zapatos

Te acompaño a la puerta – respondió tomando al rubio de la mano y guiándolo escaleras abajo

ADRIIIEEEEN! – grito plagg mientras volaba hasta el

Ahí estas flojo glotón – exclamo molesto

Quiero queso – respondió

Cuando lleguemos a casa – afirmo mientras lo metía en su bolso

Bueno My Lady, Me retiro – exclamo tomando la mano de Marinette pasa besarla y luego jalarla hacia el para besarla en los labios

Suerte en las fotos, gato tonto – respondió sonriéndole

Tengo una gran idea, porque no me acompañas? – le sugirió el oji verde

Te lo permiten? – respondió dudosa

Claro que sí, paso por ti? – pregunto poniendo una cara tierna

Como negarme a esa cara – exclamo señalando con su dedo a la cara de este

Hahaha perfecto 3 paso por ti más tarde My lady – respondió mientras emprendía su camino a la mansión agreste

En su camino a casa, Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en su ángel. Se había devorado la pureza de un bello ángel, en que la convertía ahora? En otro demonio más? No. Ella siempre será un ángel.

No pudo sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y en las consecuencias que tendrían si algo salía mal. Qué tal si quedaba embarazada? No, Imposible. No es que no quisiera, pero son jóvenes aun. Marinette con 17 y el con 18 años si eso llegase a ocurrir su padre lo odiaría más de lo que parece ser la realidad. Unos minutos más y llego a su casa, como siempre. Estaba Solo.

Marinette abrió la llave del agua y se sumergió en su tina de baño. Aun tenía varias horas para relajarse y poder hacer sus cosas. Miro su cuerpo desnudo y pensó que si estaba correcto lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Fue correcto entregarse a Adrien? Se arriesgó a hacerlo sin protección. No era una niña pequeña ya.

Si algo salía mal tomaría el riesgo.

Sin importar que.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 3 de la tarde. Marinette ya se había vestido apropiadamente y había recogido su cabello con sus típicas coletas a los costados. El odioso timbre de su casa le retumbo en la cabeza y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Adrien estaba afuera de la panadería de los cheng esperando a que su hermosa peli azul saliera y al salir la vio tan perfecta con un vestido color negro con detalles en color azul, definitivamente hacia resaltar más sus ojos y su tremenda sonrisa.

Que linda te ves – exclamo Adrien extendiéndole la mano para besarla

Lo mismo digo de ti mi gato torpe – respondió sonrojada

Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde – interrumpió Natalie "La odiosa asistente de su padre" Así le gustaba llamarla

Y los dos jóvenes entraron a la limosina de este, aun sentados y estaban tomados de las manos.

Creerán loco pero Adrien tenía la loca idea de proponerle matrimonio a Marinette.

Llegaron al estudio de fotos una media hora después de un aburrido discurso por parte de la asistente del padre de Adrien. Si es algo odiosa.

Seca como un limón.

Al entrar un montón de personas se acercaron a ellos para tomarles un montón de fotos y demás. Adrien tomo de la mano a Marinette y la llevo a su camerino, Lejos de ese lugar de locos.

Intenso… - susurro Marinette mientras se sentaba

Y eso no es nada – soltó de golpe el rubio mientras se quitaba la camisa

Debería salir si te vas a cambiar – exclamo

Para nada, además – respondió

Además qué? – contesto dudosa

Ya nos conocimos de pies a cabeza que no me incomoda que me veas cambiándome – soltó en seco de manera seductora

Ese comentario hizo que la cara de la peli azul se convirtiera en más o menos en lo rojo del planeta marte, o incluso más. Sin dudarlo se tapó la cara mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa. Sus manos fueron removidas por el rubio que se agacho para poder observarla.

Sabes… No me arrepiento de nada – dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a la joven

Arrepentirte de? – pregunto

De conocerte, de ser Chat Noir, de enamórame de ti, de tenerte por primera vez… Todo eso – le contesto mientras la miraba a los ojos y continúo

Anoche tomamos un riesgo enorme Marinette, tuvimos nuestra primera vez sin protección alguna y yo termine dentro de ti… si algo llegase a ocurrir. Te prometo que jamás te abandonare. Porque te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, hasta ser un par de ancianos contándoles a nuestros nietos nuestras historias siendo los héroes de la ciudad de Paris.

Marinette nunca había visto a Adrien tan sentimental, Tan expresivo y sobre todo. Seguro.

Ella lo amaba no tenía dudas y también quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Casarse, Tener tres hijos y un hámster y una casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

Antes de que pudiera responder a las palabras del joven que aun seguía agachado, Lo empujo para correr al bote de basura y devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

NO ME MATEN PLOX

DEJEN REVIEW

3


	23. Feelings

Hola bebes 7w7

Que? acaso creyeron que marinette estaba embarazada? :V baia baia tranquilos uwu solo comio algo en mal estado... bueno y quien sabe, tal vez haya mas cataclismo en el futuro uwu ustedes que saben, tengo una mente perversa y retorcida

Los amo uwu

DEJEN REVIEW

El rubio rápidamente se acercó con un balde para que la chica no vomitara todo en el piso del camerino, tomo el cabello de ella y se lo aparto a un lado mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

Empezaba a tener miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Por el simple hecho que probablemente Marinette podría estar embarazada o tal vez no, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Qué tal si la chica estaba con un hijo de el dentro. Se imaginó las posibles cosas que podrían suceder y las enumero

1.- Su padre lo odiaría, aparte de correrlo de casa le quitaría el apellido y su trabajo de modelaje quedaría arruinado

2.- Tendría que lidiar con la prensa

3.- Y la más importante: Ayudar a Marinette a sobrevivir en esos meses

Estaría encantado de que su novia estuviera embarazada, no la abandonaría jamás y dejaría toda su carrera y a su padre para estar con ella y poder estar junto a su hijo. Pero, Marinette querrá tenerlo a pesar de su corta edad? Es ahí cuando se alarmo mucho más.

La chica de ojos azules aparto el balde lleno de vomito a un lado y puso sus manos en su cabeza, limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

Toma – dijo mientras le daba una botella de agua

Solo tomo la botella de agua y le dio un pequeño sorbo, si hablaba de nuevo podría vomitar de nuevo

Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto sentándose junto a ella

Si… - contesto cortado

Comiste algo en mal estado? – pregunto de nuevo

Sí, creo que fue el pollo que estaba en casa – contesto firmemente

Quieres irte a casa? – volvió a preguntar mientras la tomaba de la mano

Sera lo mejor, debo de descansar – afirmo mientras se levantaba del sofá

Hare que alguien te lleve a casa – contesto mientras llamaba a Natalie

No… iré caminando – respondió alarmada

Marinette…. Por favor – insistió

Necesito aire fresco, me dejaras? – pregunto tiernamente

Detesto cuando me hablas de esa manera, No me puedo resistir a tus encantos mi bella dama – respondió mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Te llamare cuando llegue a casa, gato tonto – contesto mientras se separaba de el

Te amo corazón – afirmo y la volvió a besar

Yo también mi gato torpe – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida

Marinette salió inmediatamente del edificio donde se encontraba el rubio y se metió a un callejón para transformarse y empezar a trepar por los techos de Paris, se abrió paso hasta la torre Eiffel y se encontró con una figura bastante familiar sentada en la cima de esta.

Volpina? – exclamo curiosa

Ladybug! – se levantó de su lugar para abrazarla

Que haces aquí? – contesto mientras se separaba de los brazos de la chica de traje anaranjado

Este es mi lugar para pensar, aparte me gusta la vista – dijo mientras ponía su mirada hacia el horizonte

Si, este es mi lugar favorito también – aclaro mientras se sentaba y colgaba sus pies

La chica castaña se sentó a su lado y empezó a mover su cola de un lado para el otro junto con sus pies

Y dime volpina, que hay de tu familia? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar el paisaje

Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y mi "padre" si es que debo llamarlo así. Me dio en adopción cuando cumplí 6 años. Después de eso me quede algunos años en una casa con niños como yo.

Un total desecho – exclamo mientras apretaba sus puños

No eres tal cosa – afirmo mientras le tomaba la mano

Una familia me adopto unos años después, intente suicidarme de tantas maneras que perdí la cuenta de las veces que intente hacerlo. Pero después me di cuenta que no tenía caso quitarme la vida si tenía un montón de cosas por delante – respondió mientras quitaba su transformación y se metía un cigarrillo a la boca

No sabía que fumabas – exclamo curiosamente

Es una manera de quitarme el estrés – respondió mientras lo encendía

Ya veo, y que quieres hacer con tu vida? – pregunto la oji azul

Quiero estudiar literatura – contesto mientras expulsaba el humo olor menta de su boca

A mí me gusta el diseño – exclamo tocia por el humo de la castaña

Lo siento – contesto mientras apagaba el cigarrillo

No te preocupes – soltó una ligera risa

Eres linda Marinette, Ya veo porque me atraes tanto – soltó de golpe

Que? – tartamudeo la peli azul

Ups… se suponía que no debía de decir eso – soltó una risa – pero si, eres una maravillosa persona, tan considerada, linda y te podría mencionar todas las cosas que me gustan de tu personalidad, pero no quiero incomodarte o que pienses mal de mí – termino de hablar y se levantó de donde estaba sentada

Yo no sabía que eras bisexual – exclamo

Me di cuenta cuando te vi por primera vez – afirmo

Lo siento - respondió tristemente

Hey, no lo lamentes. Haces linda pareja con el gato callejero, me di cuenta de que te ama de verdad… no lo desaproveches Principessa – contesto mientras se transformaba frente de ella

Te vas tan rápido? – pregunto

Tengo unos asuntos que resolver, no me extrañes tanto Principessa… cualquier cosa, Llamame y cuídate…– respondio mientras daba un salto y desaparecia entre la torre y los edificios

Marinette se quedó un rato más pensando en todo lo que le había dicho volpina, que lo aproveche? A que se refería? Cuidarse? De que?

Ahora tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, después de lo que paso con Adrien y ahora eso… porque la confundían tanto? Porque tenía que ser tan complicado ser un adolecente, solo quería que estas ideas en su cabeza la dejaran en paz.

Se levantó del lugar donde estaba, empezaba a obscurecer y no estaba en casa aun, sus padres no volverían todavía pero que tal si Adrien aparecía ahí? Se metería en problemas así que uso su yo-yo para hacer su camino a casa y descansar todo lo posible.


	24. Relampago

FELIZ NAVIDAD! A TODOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN YA LLEGAMOS A LAS 6 MIL LECTURAS… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ENSERIO POR SU APOYO Y SIEMPRE ESTAR AHÍ PARA APOYARME Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES, LOS AMO CON TODO MI KOKORO HERMOSO Y CHULO 3 USTEDES SON LO MEJOR Y OJALA SIGAN LEYENDO MI MATERIAL QUE AUN FALTA PARA EL FINAL UWU 3

CUALQUIER DUDA Y ACLARACION DEL FIC O QUE QUIERAN CHARLAR UN RATO PUEDEN ENVIARME MENSAJE PERSONAL A MI FACEBOOK O AL BUZON DE WATTPAD ESTOY LAS 24 HORAS O BUENO AVECES JEJE 3

EMPECEMOS 3

Un estruendoso trueno hizo que Marinette despertara de la cama rápidamente dando un salto tremendo que hizo que cayera y se hiciera paso al suelo

Marinette estas bien? – pregunto su kwami mientras se acomodaba junto a ella

Si tikki, me asustan este tipo de tormentas – exclamo incorporándose de nuevo

Volvió a su lugar de origen y se colocó las mantas ya que hacia un poco de frio, las clases habían sido canceladas debido a la gran tormenta que estaba o eso fue lo que leyó en su celular.

Suspiro, sabía que sus padres ni locos volverían hoy, el clima estaba horrible como para hacer un viaje de 12 horas en coche, ya tenía una idea puesta. Se levantó y bajo para ponerse un suéter y se abrió paso a la cocina tapándose con una manta.

Dispuesta a prepararse un pan francés con algo de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, la chica amaba este tipo de épocas eran bastante reconfortantes para ella. Su kwami se acomodó al lado de la estufa que ahora estaba encendida para calentarse un poco, a pesar de ser una criatura mágica esta sentía el frio, calor, miedo, tristeza.

Como una persona normal.

Al fin de cuentas, lo fue una vez.

Tikki, alguna Ladybug se embarazo estando en su época de heroína? – pregunto de golpe sorprendiendo a la kwami

Bueno la mayoría llegan a tener esa necesidad Marinette, porque preguntas? – respondió curiosa

Por nada tikki pero cuales eran las consecuencias? – volvió a preguntar

No pueden transformarse hasta que pase todo eso – contesto secamente

Ya veo… - respondió

Porque preguntas eso de repente? – le pregunto mientras volaba frente de ella

Por nada tikki, tenía curiosidad de saber – exclamo molesta mientras le daba la vuelta a la criatura roja

Marinette se quedó viendo las gotas de lluvia bajar por la ventana y sus pensamientos fueron destruidos hasta que escucho unos golpes fuertes en el piso de abajo.

Quien será? – pregunto tikki

No lo sé, vayamos a ver – se levantó de su lugar para llegar a la puerta

Quién es?! – grito con una voz temblorosa

Soy Volpina! Abre que me estoy mojando – grito

Volpina?! Que haces acá? Con esta lluvia – pregunto mientras le abría la puerta

Estaba algo aburrida así que me transforme y vine a tu casa, algún problema? – respondió mientras se sacudía como un perro

Déjame traerte una toalla – contesto corriendo al baño

La chica de cabellos castaños desactivo su transformación quedando con su ropa de civil en perfecto estado

Cúbrete el cabello – exclamo la oji azul

Gracias Mari – respondió mientras sonreía

Ese tipo de sonrisa hizo que la oji azul se sonrojara un poco y soltara una pequeña risa nerviosa y empezara a tartamudear

Por cierto, linda casa – complemento la oji verde mientras miraba alrededor

Gr..acia…s – respondió nerviosa

Y donde está el gato callejero? – pregunto riendo

Un ruido prominente del cuarto de la chica hizo que las dos chicas se alarmaran

Fiorella quédate acá – al voltear la chica ya se encontraba transformada en volpina

Vamos – respondió sacando su flautín y colocándolo en posición

Se abrieron paso hacia las escaleras que llegaban al cuarto de la peli azul. Lo empezaron a abrir lentamente provocando un ruido molesto al abrir la puerta y volpina la empujo para atacar a quien estaba.

Chat?! – grito Marinette

Que haces tú acá zorra apestosa xD – exclamo el gato negro

Cállate gato asqueroso – se defendió

Chat hizo su posición de batalla y saco su bastón. Volpina aparto a Marinette y la puso detrás de ella mientras alargaba su flautín para usarlo en batalla.

No creo que quieras luchar contra mí, gatito – exclamo desafiante la oji amarilla

No me subestimes – afirmo mientras le daba vueltas a su bastón

Chat corrió hacia ella y esta hizo una especie de escudo con su flautín empujando lejos al gato negro y la chica corrió hacia el para darle un golpe pero este se cubrió y le respondió a la chica dándole un golpe con el bastón dejándola en el piso un momento para luego usar su cola y golpear a este.

BASTA LOS DOS! – Grito Marinette poniéndose en medio de los 2

Los dos se miraron y voltearon miradas

Pídanse disculpas – pidió Marinette rudamente

Pero? – tartamudearon los 2

Pero nada, se piden una disculpa o los 2 se van de mi casa! – grito en un tono molesto

Lo lamento – exclamo volpina mientras se des transformaba

Perdón – se disculpó el gato quitando su transformación

Otro fuerte trueno hizo que la luz en la casa de la chica desvaneciera dejando la mayoría de todo obscuro

Rayos… - exclamo Fiorella usando la lámpara de su celular para alumbrar

Vayamos abajo ahí tengo velas y algunas lámparas que podamos usar – insistió Marinette caminando torpemente

Prendieron velas y algunas lámparas para que la sala se convirtiera en un pequeño espacio alumbrado y en total silencio.

Los 3 kwamis estaban jugando alrededor de todo hasta que volpe cayó arriba de Adrien

Quiero uvas – exclamo volpe

No tengo ahora – respondió Fiorella

Tengo algunas volpe, ven conmigo – afirmo la chica y el kwami fue junto a ella

El pequeño zorro empezó a devorar todas las uvas que le dio la peli azul y cuando termino se fue a acostar en las piernas de la castaña

Eres un glotón – empezó a reír volpina

Se parece a plagg – le contesto Adrien

Es cierto tu kwami también es un glotón – le respondió sonriendo

Sí, siempre me pide cantidades extremas de queso – afirmo

Alguien dijo queso?! – grito plagg desde el otro lado de la habitación

Los tres chicos empezaron a reír por los simples comentarios que hacían sus kwamis o ellos mismos. Marinette aprovecho para que Adrien y Fiorella se empezaran a llevar mucho mejor y no pelearan mucho más, a pesar de todo eran un equipo y no tenían por qué ser enemigos.

Es algo tarde – exclamo Fiorella levantándose

Es peligroso que te vayas a casa ahora – contesto Marinette

Sería una molestia de mi parte quedarme aquí, que tal si tus padres llegan – respondió mientras tomaba su kwami

Mis padres no llegaran hoy así que pueden quedarse hasta que la tormenta pase un poco – afirmo la peli azul

Estaré bien – respondió mientras se transformaba y salía por la ventana de la sala, desapareciendo entre la lluvia

Y así los 2 jóvenes se quedaron solos….

SUBO CAPITULO HASTA EL 26 3

DEJEN REVIEWS


	25. Lovers And Friends

Super corto pero algo es algo jeje :v espero y la pasen bien hoy todos celebrando a yisus craist y coman mucho y emborráchense (esa sere yo) subiré lo que sigue de esto el 26 uwu 3 los amo con todo mi kora

Si escuchan esta canción son los mejores 3 si lo hacen comenten que les parecio hahaha 3

watch?v=sFY8_fmDAuE

Empecemos

*Flashback*

Que haces acá volpina? – pregunto Marinette mientras le daba la toalla a la chica castaña

Ya sabes, hacia patrulla y decidí llegar – respondió sonrojada

Ya veo, quieres que te ofrezca algo? – le volvió a preguntar

Bueno si hay algo que quiero – exclamo mientras se acercaba a la chica

Volpina tomo de la cintura a Marinette pegándola hacia ella y le robo un beso en los labios después de unos segundos la peli azul se separó rápidamente

Que fue eso? – respondió exaltada

Lo lamento – contesto apenada

*Fin del flashback*

Se inundó en sus pensamientos, porque volpina la beso. Sabia de sus sentimientos ella misma de lo confeso hace algunas noches.

Pero besarla?

Que tenía en la cabeza.

Marinette? – exclamo Adrien mientras se ponía frente a ella

Eh?! Oh lo siento – respondió

En que pensabas linda? – pregunto alarmado

Nada, todo está bien – afirmo recargándose en el sofá

El rubio se sentó junto a ella mirándola fijamente para perderse totalmente en sus ojos azules, la peli azul causaba tantas cosas en el rubio en manera sentimental y en manera sexual por igual.

Habían tenido su primera vez juntos y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con ella, era su todo y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco se daba para atrás o algo así.

La amaba.

Se acercó a ella y le empezó a dar algunos besos en la parte del cuello, lo que provoco que la chica empezara a tener una respiración entrecortada. Adrien ya sabía lo que le gustaba se había vuelto un experto en esta especialidad.

Tomo a Marinette y hizo que esta se sentara en sus piernas para poder tocarla como era debido, quería volver a recorrer el cuerpo de esta… se había vuelto un demonio en busca de su bello ángel.

Metió las manos en la blusa de esta para retirarla rápidamente y mirar el abdomen trabajado de la oji azul que estaba algo sonrojada. Se separó un poco para admirarla.

Marinette, algún día te casaras conmigo? – soltó de golpe haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

Que? – contesto confundida

Le coloco la blusa a la peli azul en su lugar y se levantó dejándola sentada de nuevo

Prométeme que en un futuro nos casaremos y tendremos hijos – pregunto tomándola de las manos

Te lo prometo – afirmo

Adrien saco un anillo que tenia de su bolsillo con forma de gato y se lo coloco en el dedo cuando lo hizo se acercó a ella para fundirla en un beso.

Te amo gato tonto – exclamo riendo nerviosamente

Yo también te amo – contesto mientras la tomaba de brazos en manera como si fuesen recién casados

Subió escaleras arriba para llegar al cuarto de la peli azul y la acomodo en la cama, después el rubio bajo a la sala. Algunos minutos después el rubio llego con algunas velas para iluminar al cuarto.

Y se empezaron a fundir en besos.


	26. The Reason (18)

Hola mis bellos Akumas 3 como la pasaron en navidad? Yo siéndoles sincera me puse hasta la madre (ebria) y la verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice hahaha hay fotos muy estúpidas en mi celular pero en fin, hoy les prometi un capitulo es algo corto porque hoy tengo planes desde temprano de hecho en un rato me tengo que ir pero les traje lemon uwu 3 para que vean que los amo :3

Ya bai 3

Bendita tormenta – pensó Adrien mientras subia al cuarto de la peli azul con unas velas

Marinette estaba nerviosa, aunque ya sabia lo que iba a suceder todo eso la ponía algo incomoda.

Sabia que no tenia porque tener nervios o incomodidades, ya conocía el cuerpo de Adrien al derecho y al revés. Al ver llegar al joven con algunas velas, ya saben… para hacer el ambiente mas romántico 7w7

Al verlo llegar y encender las velas se acerco a el para abrazarlo por detrás y besarle el cuello lentamente, era una de las cosas favoritas que le gustaban al joven. Sin pensarlo Adrien se volteo hacia ella y la empujo ligeramente contra la pared. El rubio empezó a besar el cuello de la peli azul, con una mano acaricio los senos de la chica provocándole pequeños gemidos, era la señal para continuar con su labor.

Marinette le arranco la camisa al rubio, este al ver su camisa rota en el suelo provoco que su erección se elevara hasta el punto máximo.

En un acto de lujuria y pasión tomo a Marinette de la cintura y esta coloco sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del chico, esta pego un gemido al sentir la dureza de su novio y se sonrojo un poco.

Y este aun con su pantalón empezó se empezó a mover un poco rozando su miembro con la entrada de la chica, provocando gemidos y alteraciones. Bajo a la oji azul que estaba ya muy alterada y le desabrocho el pantalón que tenia y lo bajo rápidamente. Marinette hizo lo mismo con el pantalón del chico y se abrieron paso hacia el suelo.

Al final también la ropa interior de ambos termino haciendo juego con la demás ropa de ambos, dejándolos a total desnudo.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás observando detenidamente el cuerpo de la peli azul

Que haces.. – exclamo Marinette cubriéndose

Te has dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres – respondio descubriéndola para admirarla de nuevo

Marinette no podía mentir, el rubio era perfecto. Tanto como su abdomen marcado y lleno de cicatrices por algunas batallas y de su miembro ni hablemos.

Adrien se volvió a juntar con la peli azul acorralándola de nuevo para besarla apasionadamente y empezar una batalla de lenguas para ganar el territorio, mientras seguía besándola las 2 manos de este bajaron. Una quedo en sus pechos y otra bajo hacia su entrepierna. Empezo a acariciar lentamente el clítoris, al contacto que le dio hizo que la peli azul le moriera los labios haciéndolos sangrar.

Lo siento – se disculpo la peli azul

El rubio no dijo ni una sola palabra y se lamio la sangre de los labios para volver a besarla de nuevo y seguir tocando su feminidad. Marinette quiso también aportar y con sus manos tomo el miembro del joven para empezar a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Eso encendio las llamas de lujuria de este y solo la tomo para cargarla

Lo hare rápido para que no duela – exclamo embistiendo fuertemente a la peli azul

Esta solto un grito ahogado y algunas lagrimas pero no podía decir que no le gustaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, calido y estrecho. Doloroso, pero con el tiempo y las estocadas, el dolor paso a placer rápidamente.

Se quedaron ahí uniéndose un poco mas y aun asi unidos se pasaron a la cama y siguieron un rato mas.

Adrien ya no hacia solo el trabajo, la peli azul lo acostó y esta se sento arriba de el, poniendo sus piernas al lado y sus manos en el pecho y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con fuertes movimientos para que los dos sintieran el placer máximo. Marinette ya había tenido su primer orgasmo y estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo final al igual que el rubio que estaba aguantándose un poco.

La separo y la empujo haciendo que quedara acostada y fue corriendo a su pantalón para sacar un perservativo y se lo coloco.

Y regreso con la peli azul, con su mano masajeo lentamente la entrepierna mojándola un poco mas para luego volverla a embestir, esta vez lo hizo lento. Queria que sintiera todo lo que el tenia para dale y mucho mas.

Marinette después de unos minutos tuvo su orgasmo final y cayo rendida, Adrien se empezó a mover un poco mas rápido hasta que culmino también y se acostó al lado de la peli azul.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban la lluvia hasta que el rubio hablo

Enserio quiero que te cases conmigo, no ahora pero si pronto – exclamo firmemente

No soy perfecta Adrien – respondio tristemente

Para mi lo eres, no me importara si mi padre me odia por no casarme con alguien de rango o alguna cosa asi, yo quiero empezar a compartir cada momento de mi vida junto a ti – contesto mientras la miraba

Nos casaremos – volvió a responder la peli azul con algunas lagrimas

Tres hijos y un hámster verdad? – le sonrio mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

Se recostaron y se quedaron tiernamente dormidos abrazados mientras cubrían sus cuerpos .

Al final la lluvia no fue tan mala después de todo

Voten y comenten 3


	27. Oops?

Hola 7w7 3 les traigo suspenso bebes :v no me maten aun

Los amo

Bai 3

Habia pasado una semana y media de la ultima vez que Marinette había estado a solas con Adrien últimamente salían simplemente cuando tenia tiempo el rubio ya que tenia las sesiones de fotos o entrevistas de televisión y bueno asi era la vida del supermodelo francés.

Marinette despertó tarde ya que se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amiga Alya para un proyecto escolar y se quedaron despierta hasta tarde para terminarlo y siguieron hablando de algunas cosas.

Estas despierta? – pregunto la morena mientras dirigía su vista hacia el suelo donde estaba su amiga

Hola… Alya – respondio haciendo una mueca de dolor

Que pasa? Te sientes mal? – pregunto preocupada

Me duele un poco el estomago, supongo que comimos mucho anoche – respondio la peli azul riendo

No quieres algo para el dolor? – exclamo mientras se levantaba de la cama

CHICAAAAAAS! – Grito la madre de la morena desde el comedor

Creo que tenemos que comer – respondio alya mientras se estiraba

Marinette no dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedo viendo a la nada

Vienes? – pregunto mientras miraba a su amiga

Claro! – respondio enérgicamente y se levanto del suelo para ir a comer con su amiga

Marinette se levanto muy apenas, tenia un dolor intenso en el vientre y empezaba a preocuparse pero aun asi se se puso de pie para comer algo, tal vez era eso.

Las 2 chicas junto a la madre de la morena se encontraban comiendo algo de comida italiana, que había cocinado Marlena, ella era una chef en el hotel donde estaba el padre de la odiosa Chloe. En fin se quedaron comiendo y charlando un buen rato sobre la escuela y sobre todo el tema de Ladybug que tenia cautiva las mentes de la Marlena y Alya. Ambas obsesionadas con la chica enmascarada.

Raro no?.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

En fin se quedaron charlando y comiendo pizza y algo de pasta carbonara. Al rato las 2 chicas subieron al cuarto para que Marinette recogiera sus cosas para irse a casa ya que aun no se sentía bien del todo. Se despidió de su amiga y de la madre de la morena y se abrió paso a casa para descansar un poco.

Llego a casa y se coloco un poco de ropa comoda para que no le lastimara mas el estomago y no le doliera mas, se miro enfrente del espejo sin la blusa puesta y vio que había aumentado un poco de peso, eso le parecía anormal ya que siendo Ladybug hacia mucho ejericio y eso hacia que no aumentara de peso.

Algo extraño sucede.

Un sonido proveniente de su ventana la alarmo y se coloco su blusa para voltear, era volpina.

Hey! – exclamo feliz mente la chica de traje anaranjado

Hola volpina – respondio seriamente

Woow! Que pasa? – se acerco a ella para sostenerla, se había mareado

Ultimamente me he sentido mal – respondio sosteniendo el agarre de la castaña

Sientate – la llevo a la silla y quito su transformación

Gracias, pero que haces aca? – pregunto curiosa la peli azul

Ya sabes, me gusta venir a visitarte – respondio sonrojada

Cla… - exclamo alarmada mientras corria al bote de basura

Fiorella se acerco a ella para acariciarle la espalda para consolarla mas mientras la joven de ojos azules desechaba la rica comida que la madre de alya le había preparado, cuando termino cubrió el bote con la bolsa y se sento en el piso junto a la castaña.

Segura que estas bien? – pregunto Fiorella sospechosamente

No lo se – respondio

Quieres que te consiga algo de la tienda? – le volvió a preguntar

Si… - respondio y la chica castaña salio tranformada de la habitación de la peli azul

Minutos después Volpina apareció de nuevo en la habitación de Marinette con una bolsa de la tienda en manos y se la entrego a la chica de cabello azul

Suerte! – exclamo animosa volpina

Tengo que sacarme de dudas – le respondio sonrientemente

COMENTEN Y VOTEN (como siempre uwu)

NO ME MATEN

NO SPOILERS.


	28. Life

**Hola uwu ahora si mátenme 3 :v no me odien. Algunas estaban en desacuerdo que Marinette no quedara asi pero este es mi fic y asi fue como empece el guion original y no pienso modificarlo, ah si y les pido una disculpa por asustarlos con mis bromas del dia de los inocentes HAHAHA no pude evitar reirme tanto con eso**

 **Los amo 3**

 **Empecemos el drama :3**

 **Positivo**

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas al momento de ver la prueba de embarazo y esta daba en letras gigantes la palabra **"Positivo"**

Se tiro en el suelo del baño mientras empezaba a golpear el piso con sus manos.

Marinette? Estas bien? – pregunto Fiorella al otro lado de la puerta

No hubo respuesta por su parte

Voy a entrar – dijo firmemente mientras abria la puerta y se arrodillo frente a la peli azul que se encontraba temblando y llorando

Dejame ver – pregunto mientras tomaba la prueba del suelo

Que voy a hacer? – exclamo mientras golpeaba el suelo

Hey! Tranquila! – tomo a Marinette de las manos, estas estaban rojas y casi sangrando

Como quieres que me tranquilice?! - le grito fuertemente

Marinette se levanto del suelo para ver su vientre, por un momento se dio asco a si misma y por estar embarazada tan joven

Quieres que llame a Adrien? – pregunto la castaña

NO! – respondio alterada y comenzó a patear las paredes

BASTA! – grito Fiorella y le dio una cachetada a la peli azul

La peli azul solo miro su mejilla que ahora tenia un color rojo, se miro el vientre y de desvaneció.

Fiorella había llevado a Marinette a su cama después de que esta se desmayó en el baño de su casa, por suerte estaba sola y no había problema si estaba ahí. Empezó a pensar en que debía hacer.

No puedo llamar a Adrien sin su permiso – se dijo a si misma

Tengo que hacer algo – suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba a la peli azul dormida

Volpina? – exclamo tikki volando hacia ella

Tikki tienes que ayudarme – respondió la castaña

Que tiene Marinette? – pregunto mirando a su portadora

Tienes que ver esto – exclamo mientras le enseñaba la prueba

Oh no… - contesto sorprendida

Si sabes lo que significa? – pregunto de nuevo la castaña

Claro que lo se – respondió tomando la prueba con sus pequeñas manos

Que has hecho Marinette.

Adrien se encontraba paseando por las calles de parís en busca para un regalo para su bella oji azul, cada día la amaba más y quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella.

Hasta ya había pensado en el nombre de sus hijos.

Ironía?

Marinette se despertó, y estaba en cama. Todo había sido un sueño? Sus esperanzas se borraron cuando vio a Fiorella sentada junto a ella con los ojos cerrados.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo para volverse a ver con una mueca de asco, no estaba soñando…

Esperaba un hijo de Adrien.

Y Volvió a llorar.

Fiorella al escuchar el llanto proveniente de la habitación se despertó rápidamente para sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla, estaba pasando un mal momento y tenía que apoyarla.

Necesitamos llamar a Adrien – sugirió la castaña

Esta bien… llámalo – se rindió

Llamada telefónica *Ring Ring Ring*

Adrien: Diga?

Fiorella: Adrien?

Adrien: Quien eres?

Fiorella: Volpina

Adrien: Que pasa?

Fiorella: Necesitas venir con Marinette ahora

*Colgo*

Que Fiorella llamara para que fuera a ver a Marinette era algo sospechoso, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, estaba algo lejos de su casa asi que se escondio en un callejón y se transformo en Chat Noir y se dirigio rápidamente.

Tranquila Marinette ya viene para aca – exclamo mientras seguía abrazando a la peli azul que seguía llorando

Gra…cia..s – tartamudeo la oji azul

No lo agradezcas, pero no llores mas – le contesto la castaña

El sonido de la ventana abriéndose provoco que Fiorella levantara a Marinette.

Marinette…. – se acerco rápidamente a su amada

Hola… - exclamo mientras lloraba

Que pasa? Porque lloras? Quien te hizo daño? – cuestiono mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba

Nadie me hizo daño – respondio

Entonces porque lloras, por favor dime – volvió a preguntar alarmado

Fiorella… me lo pasas? – dijo mientras miraba a la castaña

Toma – le respondio mientras le entregaba una caja

Abrela – exclamo seriamente mientras miraba hacia la nada

Adrien abrió lentamente la caja, el sudor corria lentamente por su frente y estaba temblando. No entendia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y porque Fiorella estaba con ella.

Y Abrio la caja que contenia el hecho de que iba a tener una nueva vida pronto en sus manos.

Miro la prueba y el resultado, miro a Marinette, Miro de nuevo la caja y volvió a mirarla de nuevo, todo el mundo se le detuvo un segundo y empezó una serie de visiones de la vida junto a su amada y a ese hijo que estaba dentro del vientre de Marinette. Se pregunto el porque lloraba la peli azul, porque somos muy chicos? Ella sabe que yo dejaría todo por tal de hacerla feliz cada dia de su vida, compartiría cada momento a su lado de aquí hasta el fin de la vida hasta que en la otra vida se vuelvan a juntar de nuevo.

Marinette – exclamo mientras miraba a la peli azul y la tomaba de manos

Adrien – respondio con la mirada baja

Esta ha sido la noticia mas feliz que he recibido durante muchos años, últimamente me he enamorado mas de ti y cada dia quiero estar mas contigo y no me importa que pase de ahora en adelante, hare todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, a ti y a nuestro pequeña o pequeño… no me interesa perder mi carrera de modelo o que mi padre me odie o que tus padres me detesten por haberte hecho esto, pero yo te amo y quiero compartir este momento especial junto a ti y no separados – termino de decir eso para acercarse a Marinette y besarla apasionadamente y tocar su vientre

Y este era el comienzo de una nueva vida

 **VOTEN Y COMENTEN**


	29. Tous le Memes

Hola uwu 3 mis bellos Akumas

Aquí les tengo tempranito el nuevo capitulo :3 Le mando saludos a Dan_Agreste por ayudarme a decidir con el nombre del cap que significa "A pesar de Todo"

Espero y les guste

Los amo

Ahora, enlistemos las cosas probables que pueden pasar en el momento de que todos sepan del embarazo de Marinette

1.- Probablemente la maten

2.- Probablemente maten a Adrien

3.- Probablemente el Sr Agreste odie a su hijo y le quite su trabajo de modelo

4.-Probablemente el padre de Marinette convierta en pan a Adrien

Muchas cosas por pensar

Todo el tema del embarazo de Marinette lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso tanto que aveces ya no dormia en casa y se iba en las madrugadas y acompañaba a la peli azul a dormir ya que esta empezaba a llorar. No tenia idea de como le dirían a sus padres, era todo un desastre.

Pero todo se va a resolver.

Marinette estaba empezando a tolerar los vomitos en la madrugada y el olor a pan y a te en las mañanas que le provocaba nauseas y los mareos. Para su tipo de cuerpo le iba bien que aun no se le notaran las 3 semanas de embarazo que llevaba y eso la tranquilizaba pero con el tiempo sabia que iba a empezar a crecer el bebe y con ella su vientre y ahí es cuando se va a notar todo.

Aun había un monton de preguntas, los únicos que sabían de su embarazo era Fiorella y Adrien y los kwamis… pero que pasara cuando se enteren sus padres? Alya? Nino? Y todos los demás en la escuela y lo mas importante. El padre de Adrien?

No podía decir que estaba muy nerviosa. Nerviosa era poco, estaba muerta del miedo. Cada ves que pensaba en como reaccionarían sus padres se le ponía la piel de gallina y las piernas le temblaban igual que todo el cuerpo.

No puso atención en clase de historia y se quedo observando a la nada mientras todas esas dudas formaban parte de ella.

\- Marinette? Estas poniendo atención – Exclamo la maestra mientras la miraba fijamente

\- Si! – respondio secamente

\- Tranquila my lady – susurro Adrien a su lado

\- Callate – respondio mientras se levantaba del asiento y salía del salón

Todos se quedaron boca abierta con la actitud de la peli azul

\- Adrien creo que deberías de ir con ella – comento la maestra

\- Gracias – y Adrien salio corriendo a buscar a la peli azul

Baño de mujeres? No

Patio principal? No

Gimnacio? No

Taller de costura? Menos

Habian pasado 10 minutos y aun no encontraba a Marinette, Plagg decía que sentía a Tikki cerca asi que no se pudo haber ido de la escuela ya que estaba cerrada la puerta principal. Tenia que estar por algún lugar pero no podía ubicarla.

\- MALDITA SEA MARINETTE! – pensó Adrien

Volvio a buscar en el patio, gimnasio, taller de costura, arte, esgrima, teatro y le pidió a una chica que checara los baños por el y no la encontró.

\- Adrien! – Grito Fiorella desde el patio trasero

Inmediatamente este fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, empujando a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino hasta que se encontró con Fiorella.

\- Que pasa? Encontraste a Marinette? – exclamo agitado

\- Si – respondio mientras guiaba al rubio con la peli azul

Marinette estaba sentada detrás de un arbusto con las manos en su vientre, lloraba como si alguien hubiese muerto.

Adrien detestaba verla asi.

\- Marinette… Que haces aquí – pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- Yo… necesitaba… despejarme – respondio entre lagrimas

\- Vamos no llores – contesto mientras la tomaba de las manos y limpiaba sus lagrimas

\- No lo puedo evitar – respondio dando un respiro enorme

\- Te parece si hablamos con tus padres? Asi no te sentiras tan mal – le pregunto el rubio

\- Nos mataran – afirmo seriamente

\- No matarían a su única hija – respondio riendo

\- Gato tonto – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Asi de tonto te amo My Lady – respondio dándole un beso en la frente

Terminaron las clases y los dos estaban decididos a ir a contarles la verdad a los padres de la peli azul, morían de nervios pero Adrien tenia un buen presentimiento.

\- Espera… - detuvo a Adrien antes de entrar a la panadería

\- Que pasa linda? – respondio viéndola

\- Si todo se sale de control… prométeme que nos iremos de aquí – exclamo firmemente

\- Irnos a donde? – respondio confuso

\- A donde sea – termino y entro a la pastelería

Los padres de Marinette se encontraban preparando la mesa para comer, al notar la presencia del rubio colocaron otro plato y cubiertos en la mesa y saludaron a este como si ya fuera miembro oficial de la familia.

Los dos se colocaron frente a los padres y estos los miraron confundidos

\- Tenemos que hablar – exclamo Marinette

\- Sobre que hija? – pregunto su madre

\- Ya se van a casar? – bromeo su padre

\- Tom! – rio la madre de la peli azul

\- Bueno es que parece – bromeo de nuevo

\- No padre… - respondio seriamente

\- Entonces que sucede hija? – pregunto tom confundido

Marinette temblaba y estaba sudando, Adrien se dio cuenta de que estaba mas que nerviosa cuando apretó su mano fuertemente

\- Estoy… em…ba.. – tartamudeo

\- Que? Habla claro hija – respondio su madre

\- Estoy… em…ba..raza…da – exclamo y su mirada termino en el suelo

La habitación se quedo en silencio algunos segundos, Adrien los miro por un segundo y estaban sonriendo…

Sonriendo? En un momento tan serio?

\- ESTOY TAN FELIZ! – Grito tom y cargo a su hija rápidamente

\- DE QUE HABLAS!? – respondio confundida

\- VAMOS A SER ABUELOS SABINE – Le grito tom a su esposa felizmente

\- No entiendo nada – exclamo Adrien

\- Ni yo – respondio Marinette mirando a Adrien

Ninguno de los dos entendia lo que estaba sucediendo, porque los padres de la peli azul estaban tan felices?

Adrien ya se había considerado muerto.

\- Ya tienen el nombre pensado? Si es niña? O niño? Cuanto tienes de embarazo? – Exclamaron los padres de la peli azul muy emocionados

\- Tengo 3 semanas – respondio Marinette

\- Que felicidad – exclamo su padre abrazando a los 2

\- Ven sabine! – le grito mientras la jalaba del brazo y se abrazaban

Comieron y hablaron del mismo tema, ninguno de los dos estaba nervioso ya pero si estaban algo confundidos con la feliz reacción de los padres de la oji azul

\- Porque no se van a vivir juntos? – solto de golpe el padre de Marinette

\- QUE!? – Gritaron los 2 mientras se miraban

VOTEN Y COMENTEN

BAI 3


	30. Trouble

Hola :( Ultimo capitulo del año *llora* :v pero bueno muchas gracias por leer y votar y comentar y todo lo que hacen, espero y tengan un buen dia mañana con sus familias y asi, yo hoy subo pero mañana no ni el primero hasta el 2 de enero me tendran actualizando uwu.

Los dejare con una duda existencial

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 3 Y saludos a Ali_Ackermam que escucho la cancion :) (si escuchan la cancion les mando saludos en el capitulo que sigue)

watch?v=kcASPx3-HuI - Cancion del dia 3

Bai y Empecemos

Vivir juntos? Que clase de locura era esa? Llevaban casi un año saliendo pero jamas pensé que fuera tan rápido – pensó Marinette

Tom y sabine les sugieron que vivieran juntos, pero no creen que es una locura? Bueno imagina las posibilidades... eso haría que la relación entre ambos se fortaleciera y tuvieran tiempo para sus cosas de pareja, cosa que no estaba mal ni era un pecado ya que estaban a punto de ser padres primerizos.

El rubio estaba muy nervioso respecto a ese tema... Muy nervioso

Vamos a hacer una lista de las cosas en las cuales los futuros padres se tenían que preparar tanto prácticamente y mentalmente

1.- Hospital

2.- Horas de parto

3.- Horas de dolor

4.- Descanso

5.- Bebe

6.- Pañales, Leche y lo mas importante

7.- EL LLANTO

Claro, el llanto de un infante era la causa numero 1° que mantenía a los padres despiertos toda la madrugada... les parece divertido? No lo es.

Adrien había analizado bien la situación, su padre probablemente lo odie por "arruinar su carrera" de tal manera y tal vez lo deje sin trabajo de modelo y lo eche de casa. Empezo a pasear por los alrededores de su cuarto nervioso, su padre lo iba a recibir en su oficina en algunos momentos y no sabia que hacer o como decirle que su novia estaba esperando un hijo de el.

*Flashback*

Marinette y Adrien se encontraban charlando en la habitación de la oji azul pensando en que harían para decirle al señor Agreste, El rubio sabia que su reacción no iba a ser igual que la de los padres de Marinette. Incluso los Cheng se ofrecieron a ayudarnos cuando nazca el bebe y todo eso.

Pero el señor Agreste era un cubo de hielo o un hueso duro de roer.

\- Porque quieres hacerlo solo? – pregunto la oji azul

\- Porque conozco a mi padre, no quiero que te lastime o alguna cosa asi – afirmo

\- Pero debo de estar presente – respondio

\- Basta Marinette, mi padre me ha golpeado por cosas minimas, te imaginas si estas ahí cuando le diga todo eso... nos matara a los 2 – contesto molesto

\- Pero... ahh esta bien, pero no quiero que el te lastime por mi culpa – exclamo tristemente

\- No me dejare, ya lo he enfrentado muchas veces... usted me hace fuerte My Lady – respondio coquetamente

\- Mi gato tonto... - contesto mientras se acercaba hasta el punto de estar frente con frente

\- Te prometo que seremos felices – dijo mientras entrelazaban sus manos

\- Te amo – le contesto

\- Yo también te amo – y unieron sus labios para darse un beso calido y abrazarse

\- Espero y este bebe tenga tu hermoso corazón – exclamo Adrien bajando a su vientre para besarlo

\- Dicen que los bebes escuchan todo... Hablale – susurro la oji azul

Adrien se arrodillo y quedo frente del vientre de esta para poder levantar un poco su blusa y empezar a besarlo lentamente

\- Que haces.. – rio la oji azul

\- Le hablare a nuestro bebe – respondio felizmente

\- Hola bebe, espero y tengas el gran corazón que tiene tu madre y sus ojos tan hermosos como el cielo – exclamo hablando hacia el vientre de la oji azul, esta solo lo miraba con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

\- Haz pensado en algún nombre? – Pregunto Marinette

\- Charlotte... - respondio

\- Es lindo, acaso quieres que sea niña? – pregunto la oji azul

\- Claro... será como tener una mini Chatbug – respondio tiernamente

\- Te imaginas si fuesen 2? – pregunto de nuevo

\- Ahí si me asusto – respondio

\- Porque? Hahaha – contesto riendo

\- Voy a tener que convertirme en el típico padre celoso – exclamo riendo

*Fin De Flashback*

Adrien salio de su cuarto ya que la secretaria de su padre le informo que ya podía atenderlo, ironico que tengas que hacer cita para hablar con el hombre que te vio nacer.

Entro a la gran oficina blanca y bien ordenada del señor Agreste y este estaba volteado hacia la ventana mirando fijamente a un punto muerto, hace tanto tiempo que Adrien no entraba a su oficina asi que dio una vuelta para observarla detenidamente.

\- Natalie dijo que tenias que hablar de algo urgente conmigo – Exclamo sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera

\- Si padre... - respondio con voz baja

\- Entonces dime de que trata, se rápido ya que no tengo mucho tiempo – contesto seriamente sentándose en su silla y mirándolo

Adrien estaba sudando la gota gorda, literalmente estaba muerto de los nervios... su padre no le daba miedo pero temía a que este le digiera lo peor.

\- Voy a ser padre... - exclamo firmemente

La mirada del señor agreste al escuchar esto cambio de manera radicalmente, estaba enojado... Adrien podía sentirlo.

Solo sintió un golpe en la mejilla derecha

\- ERES IDIOTA! – Grito Gabriel

Adrien se levanto del suelo para volver a caer por la fuerza de su padre

\- ACABAS DE ARRUINAR TU CARRERA – Volvio a gritar

\- CALLATE PADRE! – Le grito

\- QUE DIJISTE? – Pregunto

\- QUE TE CALLES – Contesto firmemente mientras se levantaba

\- COMO TE ATREVES – respondio

\- YA ME HARTE DE QUE NO ME TRATES COMO A UN HIJO, SERE MEJOR PADRE QUE TU – Exclamo seriamente

\- YA LO VEREMOS! – Grito mientras llamaba a 2 guardias de seguridad

\- QUE HARAS CON ELLOS? NO ME ASUSTAS – Respondio

\- AUN NO... - Contesto riendo

\- Te propongo un trato... hijo mio – exclamo gabriel

\- QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE? - GRITO

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3

LOS AMO 3


	31. Chat?

Hola! Espero y hayan tenido un buen feliz año y que empezaran el 2016 de lo mejor uwu ahora aclaremos un punto

Si alguien quiere hacer un dibujo sobre el fic me encantaría verlo ( en mi perfil esta mi Facebook) si tienen alguno mándenlo y lo publicare uwu 3

En fin sigo con una resaca pero aquí les tengo el capitulo nuevo 3 tal como prometi :3

Los amo 3

Los ojos se Adrien se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar ese tipo de palabras de la boca de su padre, no lo podía creer… esa persona que lo crio durante toda su infancia diciéndole ese tipo de cosas.

El no era su padre… Era un monstro.

*Flashback*

\- Te propongo un trato... hijo mio – exclamo gabriel

\- QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE? – GRITO

\- Haz que Marinette pierda a ese bebe – solto de golpe mirando hacia otro lado

Adrien no lo dudo dos veces y solo sintió su puño golpeando el rostro de su padre, no se sintió arrepentido de verlo sangrar y que sus guardias lo tomaran de los hombros para tirarlo al suelo.

Gabriel Agreste solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y se quito la sangre de los labios.

\- Eres una desgracia…- exclamo

\- Callate – le contesto el rubio molesto

\- Haz tu labor o te arrepentiras – lo amenazo y después le hizo una seña a sus guardias para que lo sacaran de su oficina

Desde cuando el recibe amenazas por parte de su padre…. Jamas le haría daño a su futura mujer.

Marinette se encontraba mucho mejor, ya había aprendido con el poco tiempo a amar a la pequeña criatura que crecia dia con dia dentro de ella.. recibia apoyo de sus padres y hasta de Fiorella. Pero se sentía mal que su mejor amiga no supiera de su estado.

Se levanto de su silla y se miro al espejo, era increíble que a pesar de poco tiempo ya se le notaba la panza, obviamente era notable si se levantaba la blusa si esta estaba bajo era todo normal.

\- Crees que sere buena madre tikki? – pregunto la peli azul

\- Eres Ladybug estoy segura de que vas a poder con eso – le contesto felizmente la criatura roja

\- Marinette te buscan – grito su madre desde abajo

\- Enseguida voy – respondio para luego bajar

Fiorella se encontraba en la sala riendo con la madre de la peli azul, ella se había vuelto una gran amiga y persona para ella.

\- Marinette – exclamo mientras abrazaba cuidadosamente a la oji azul

\- Cuidado haha – rio

\- Señora cheng le molesta si me llevo a su hija un rato a pasear? – pregunto tiernamente

\- Hahhaha claro que si fiore solo tengan cuidado – advirtió

Las 2 chicas se abrieron paso a una cafetería nueva en la ciudad estaba muy bonita y tenia buen aspecto, se sentaron en la parte de afuera ya que hacia un gran clima para ser mediados del otoño.

\- Supongo que tikki ya te dijo – exclamo Fiorella tomando café

\- Decirme que? – pregunto dudosa

\- No puedes ser Ladybug estando embarazada – contesto

\- Que?... No… - tartamudeo

\- Te puedes lastimar o peor aun… Quisieras perder a tu bebe en una batalla? Recuerda que los Akumas vienen mas fuertes cada vez que se presentan, si te lastiman no se que haría Marinette – sujeto la mano de Marinette al terminar de hablar

\- Tienes razón, pero…. Quien se encargara de purificar a los Akumas? – pregunto curiosa

\- Volpina puede hacerlo – exclamo tikki saliendo de su bolso

\- Escondete tikki – respondio la oji azul

\- No hay nadie jeje estas ahí volpe? – contesto feliz mientras vio unas pequeñas orejitas naranjas saliendo del bolso de la castaña

\- Pero es cierto, volpina también puede purificarlos asi que no tendras que preocuparte por eso – exclamo volpe

\- Exacto, yo me he encargado de los Akumas que han estado presente estos días – dijo comiendo una dona

\- Sola?! Porque no le dijiste a Chat? – pregunto alterada

\- No lo necesito, aparte el debe cuidarte – respondio – soy fuerte Marinette

Despues de charlar en la cafetería se abrieron paso al parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a observar a la tranquila parís

\- Ya pensaron un nombre? – pregunto Fiorella

\- Charlotte Agreste- Dupain – exclamo la oji azul

\- Es hermoso Marinette y si es hombre? – pregunto la castaña

\- Adrien Agreste- Dupain, tal como su padre – rio sonrojada

\- Me parecen nombres perfectos – Exclamo la castaña

La atmosfera de tranquilidad y armonía se arruino cuando se escucho una explosión cerca de ese lugar, los kwamis de ambas dijieron que se trataba de un Akuma en acción.

\- Vete a casa Marinette – exclamo Fiorella

\- No… déjame ayudar por ultima vez – suplico

\- Marinette… - suspiro – vale pero estaras detrás de mi

Las 2 chicas fueron a transformarse y se abrieron paso a la zona afectada donde observaron a una figura bastante familiar haciendo estragos cerca de la mansión agreste.

\- Chat?... – exclamo Ladybug con lagrimas en sus ojos

Una figura blanca en forma de gato empezaba a causar explosiones a lo largo de las calles cercanas a la residencia del la familia agreste, la casa de Adrien.

Que había pasado? Porque Adrien era un Akuma? Que le causo esto?

Solo habían dos palabras para eso….

Su padre.

*Una hora antes del suceso*

Adrien se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en que hacer para cambiar de opinión a su padre, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el mismo Gabriel agreste entro a la habitación

\- Que quieres? – pregunto molesto

\- Espero y te hagas cargo del problema – respondio

\- No le hare daño a Marinette… Yo la amo – contesto molesto apretando los puños

\- Entonces no me dejas opción - advirtió

\- NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN PELO ENCIMA – Grito tomándolo del la camisa

\- No me asustas – exclamo burlonamente y salio del cuarto

\- Tengo que hacer algo – dijo intentando abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada por fuera

\- MALDITA SEA! – Grito

Una gran ventana se abrió liberando un montón de mariposas color blanco en un salón totalmente oscuro, Hawkmoth empezó a reír con malicia tomando una de las mariposas para tornarla negra y malvada.

\- Ve y haz tu trabajo, mi pequeño Akuma – exclamo malvadamente

Esa mariposa traviesa se introdujo en el cuerpo de Chat Noir….

Ladybug y Volpina observaban desde lejos la escena, aun seguían en un terrible shock ya que nunca pensaron que una persona como Adrien llegaría a ser un Akuma, pero deber es deber y tenían que ayudarlo

\- Chat… exclamo Ladybug y este volteo para mirarla

Chat Blank es mi nombre ahora.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3

BAI :3


	32. Monster

Hola uwu dos capítulos en el mismo dia? Soy genial verdah? Aun me odian? Jeje en esta ocasión las hare sufrir :3

EMPECEMOS CON EL CATACLISMO PAPU! :V

\- Chat?... – exclamo entre lagrimas

\- Mi nombre es Chat Blank – respondio

\- Que mierda haces?! – grito Volpina

\- ME VOY A VENGAR DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE ME CAUSARON! – Grito apuntando a las 2 chicas

Marinette estaba totalmente en shock, que había pasado en su ausencia porque se había puesto asi? Que pudo causar que Adrien se convirtiera en Akuma…

\- Marinette es mejor que te vayas – sugirió volpina

\- No lo hare, tengo que ayudarlo – exclamo

\- Te lastimara – le contesto

\- Correre el riesgo – respondio para después correr y atacar a chat

Chat Blank era mas fuerte que Ladybug en estos momentos, no es que Ladybug era débil pero simplemente no estaba en condiciones para pelear, cualquier golpe podía ponerla en peligro tanto a ella como el bebe.

Pero es una terca.

Volpina se acerco para golpearlo también y alejar a Ladybug, ella preferia ser lastimada a que algo le pase a la oji azul, asi que la aparto.

\- VETE! – grito volpina

\- NO! – le respondio llorando

Chat Blank escapo mientras discutían para entrar en la mansión agreste y destruir a su padre… el era el culpable de todo el dolor que tenia.

\- VOY A MATARLO – Grito mientras rompia la puerta de la mansión

Despues de discutir durante algunos minutos con la terca de Ladybug termino por dejarla en paz si llegase a lastimarse ella le quitaría sus Miraculous. Se percataron de que Chat había escapado hacia la mansión.

\- Vamos! – grito Ladybug mientras saltaba hacia la mansión

\- Te sigo – respondio de mala gana

Se abrieron paso hacia la casa de los agreste para liberar el Akuma en el cuerpo de Chat cuando entraron Natalie la secretaria de Gabriel estaba tirada en el suelo

\- Ladybug sacala de aquí – exclamo volpina

\- Esta bien – asintió

Volpina tumbo de un golpe la puerta que llevaba a la oficina del padre de Adrien y para su sorpresa este tenia sujeto del cuello elevándolo algunos centímetros del suelo.

\- VAS A MORIR DESGRACIADO – GRITO CHAT BLANK

\- YO QUE TE HICE?! – RESPONDIO

\- TU BIEN SABES LO QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA! – LE GRITO DE NUEVO CON UNA MUECA DE ODIO

\- Adrien?... Hijo? – exclamo con lagrimas

\- YO NO SOY MAS TU HIJO! – Grito

\- SIEMPRE LO SERAS – Le grito Gabriel llorando

\- ERES DEBIL – se empezó a reir para luego lanzarlo cerca de volpina

\- Volpina, saca al señor agreste de aquí – grito Ladybug

Volpina tomo al señor agreste que yacia en el suelo con algunos golpes y demás cuando lo dejo afuera en un lugar seguro volvió para ver que chat y ladybug se encontraban peleando mano a mano.

\- PORQUE HACES ESTO?! – GRITO LADYBUG

\- PORQUE NO ENTIENDES NADA – LE RESPONDIO GOLPEANDOLA Y ESTA ESQUIVO EL GOLPE

\- TIENES QUE PARAR CHAT! – GRITO DE NUEVO

\- NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO DE HACER – RESPONDIO PATEANDOLA DE LA ESPALDA

Chat blank salio disparado hacia la pared ya que Volpina le dio una patada y acercándose a ladybug que estaba en el suelo

\- Estas bien? – exclamo tomándola de la mano

\- Lo estoy y el bebe también – asintió

\- ESTUPIDAS! SOY MAS FUERTE QUE LOS DOS – GRITO MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A VOLPINA PARA GOLPEARLA

\- Melodia di distruzione! – Grito y toco su flauta para lanzar de nuevo a Chat

\- El Akuma esta en su cascabel – exclamo Ladybug

\- Entendido – asintió y volvió a golpear a chat

Empezo una batalla mano a mano entre volpina y chat blank para ver quien era mucho mas fuerte, volpina era poderosa pero chat en manos de un Akuma era demasiado poderoso y bastante agil pero aun asi la chica de traje anaranjado no se podía rendir tan fácil.

\- TONTA! – GRITO CHAT PARA LANZARLE UN RAYO CON SU BASTON

\- AGH! – GRITO DE DOLOR MIENTRAS FUE LANZADA HASTA EL SUELO DEJANDOLA IMPOSIBLE DE MOVER

\- VOLPINA! – GRITO Y MIRO A CHAT CON UNA CARA DE ENOJO Y ESTE LA MIRO CON GRACIA

\- LUCKY CHARM! – GRITO Y UN OBJETO SALIO

\- ESO NO ME DETENDRA MY LADY – EXCLAMO RIENDO

\- NO.. PERO ES UN INICIO – GRITO Y….

\- LADYBUG! – CHAT SE ACERCO A ELLA

\- Ahora… volpina… - dijo sin fuerzas

Volpina le quito rápidamente el cascabel y lo tiro al suelo liberando a la mariposa gigantesca

\- Yo la purificare… - dijo Ladybug sin fuerzas

\- Pero… - contesto volpina

\- Dejame hacerlo por favor, ayúdame a levantarme – pidió amablemente

\- Ven aca – la tomo

\- Se acabo tu fin Akuma malvado – exclamo moviendo su yo- yo y capturando la mariposa para liberarla

Y todo se desvaneció después.

Marinette despertó en el hospital y lo primero que vio fue a Adrien y a Fiorella junto a ella

\- Que paso? – pregunto asustada

\- Te desmayaste – exclamo triste la castaña

\- Mi bebe? Que paso con mi bebe? – Grito asustada

VOTEN Y COMENTEN

Y CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA SOBRE MI O EL FIC MANDEN MENSAJE O COMENTENLO Y YO LO RESPONDERE 3


	33. Pain

Hola… Estan listos?

No me maten 3

\- ADRIEN QUE PASO CON NUESTRO HIJO?! – Grito alterada

\- Tranquila Marinette… el esta bien – contesto sonriendo y besando la frente de su mujer

Tocaron la puerta y por esta entro la mejor amiga de la peli azul junto a su novio nino

\- Marinette! Estas bien? – pregunto su amiga alterada abrazándola fuertemente

\- Alya! Me estas apretando – respondio la oji azul

\- Porque no me lo dijiste Marinette? – pregunto tristemente

\- Lo siento Alya… estaba realmente asustada – respondio la oji azul

\- Pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos y por el bebe pero tienes que tener mas cuidado de no caer por las escaleras – exclamo la morena

\- E..escalera? – tartamudeo

\- Si Marinette, te caíste de las escaleras – el rubio le guiño el ojo

\- Si lo tendre – respondio riendo

\- Me podrían dejar a solas con Marinette un poco? – pregunto el rubio hacia los presentes

\- Claro! – respondieron todos

Los dos se quedaron solos en un silencio algo incomodo, Adrien se sento a su lado para acariciarle el vientre lentamente y darle pequeños besos

\- Adrien… - exclamo la oji azul

\- Que pasa? – respondio y volvió a besar su vientre

\- Que paso realmente? Que te dijo tu padre para que fueras akumizado? – pregunto tomándolo del mentón

\- Mi padre… agh… me obligo a que te hiciera abortar – solto de golpe

\- Que?... – exclamo y llevo sus manos para cubrir su llanto

\- Mi padre es un monstro pero no dejare que toque a nuestro hijo – contesto tomando las manos de su mujer y las beso

\- Por un momento pensé que los perdería a los dos – respondio llorando

\- No llores My lady me mata verte llorar – contesto uniendo sus labios tiernamente a los de ella

\- Te amo – respondio cuando se separaron y unieron sus frentes

\- Cuando salgas de aquí en algunos días, te tengo una sorpresa solo para los dos – exclamo Adrien coquetamente

\- Que cosa? – pregunto curiosamente la oji azul

\- Si te digo no seria una sorpresa My Lady – solto una pequeña risa

Y en ese momento marinette despertó en la cama del hospital

Todo era un sueño

\- ADRIEN QUE PASO CON NUESTRO HIJO?! – Grito alterada

\- Marinette calmate… el esta… - respondio el oji verde

\- Murio? – contesto entre lagrimas

\- Vamos a superar esto… - respondio con lagrimas en su rostro

\- No… No.. NO! – grito alterada

Marinette empezó a descontrolarse y se empezó a golpear con sus puños, Fiorella tuvo que recurrir a la opción que la sedaran

Adrien estaba destrozado, que perdiera a su hijo fue totalmente su culpa… era un idiota, se sentía terrible ni siquiera podía mirar a Marinette a los ojos y sentirse con toda la carga negativa alrededor…

Los padres de Marinette estaban muy tristes respecto a la perdida de su nieto… Tom estaba tan ilusionado que estaba empezando a preparar un cuarto especialmente para el bebe, ahora todo estaba arruinado.

En cambio Gabriel agreste estaba mas que feliz con la perdida del bebe de la muchacha.

Dos semanas después Marinette había sido trasladada a casa, en esa semana comia muy poco y ya no sonreía, estaba totalmente destrozada como para poder ser feliz… acababa de perder a la única felicidad que empezaba a amar con toda su vida y ahora todas esas ilusiones se habían terminado.

Adrien visitaba diariamente a Marinette saliendo de la escuela, porque ella había dejado de ir… no quería levantarse de cama, no comía y lloraba todo el tiempo

Todo era una mierda

Una basura

Esa misma tarde Adrien estaba junto a Marinette tratando de animarla un poco, odiaba verla tan mal… el tampoco estaba tan feliz, estaba igual de destrozado que la chica oji azul. Sabine le había comentado a Adrien que Marinette había estado vomitando todo lo que comia y eso le preocupaba muchísimo a su madre.

\- Marinette… tienes que comer algo – exclamo Adrien llevando la cuchara llena de sopa a su boca

\- No tengo hambre – respondio secamente

\- Tienes que comer algo, tu madre dice que no has comido nada – exclamo el rubio

\- Que no se meta en mis asuntos – respondio de mala gana

\- Basta Marinette, no digas esas cosas – contesto tomándole la mano, al sentirla Marinette se quito

\- Aun siento al bebe dentro de mi… - exclamo la oji azul – pero no hay nada, todo esta vacio

\- Lo intentaremos después… Te parece? – pregunto mirando a Marinette

\- Para perderlo de nuevo, por alguna estupidez? No lo se – respondio de mal humor

\- Te voy a proteger de ahora en adelante – exclamo besándole la mano

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, quiero dormir asi que déjame sola – contesto la oji azul acomodándose en cama

\- Vale… Vendre a verte mañana My Lady… - respondio besando la frente de la chica y se retiro

\- Hasta luego – contesto dulcemente

\- Y… Feliz cumpleaños – después de eso cerro la puerta.

AHORA SI MATENME :V

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 7W7

QUIERO SU ODIO :3


	34. Suicidal

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan las dejare con la duda :3 y respecto a lo del bebe en el siguiente capitulo sabran que pasara..

No me odien, yo las amo 3

Bai 3

El tiempo se fue tan rapido que sin darse cuenta ya era invierno, el dolor con el tiempo no fue disminuyendo, al contrario ese dolor fue incrementando al punto en el que Marinette había dejado de transformarse en Ladybug para combatir Akumas, Volpina era la que se encargaba de ello y Chat la apoyaba de vez en cuando.

Marinette había bajado de peso constantemente al punto de llegar a tener una anemia, con el tiempo empezaba a comer un poco mas gracias a su madre, y a sus amigos… pero aun asi ella consideraba su vida un desastre y una mierda. Por suerte no recurrio del alcohol, o de tener un cigarrillo en la boca… ni había tenido intentos de suicidio.

La peli azul había dejado de asistir a la escuela, el director entendio perfectamente su situación y dejo que ella dejara de ir… era algo razonable. Su relación con Adrien no iba del todo bien, Marinette sabia que lo trataba mal pero hasta ella se empezaba a hartar de que el rubio la tratara como a una idiota sin saber cuidarse.

Es una idiota.

Todo en su vida había tomado un giro de 360° desde que se entero de su embarazo hace 3 meses y medio.

Marinette se levanto forzosamente de la cama para mirarse al espejo, según ella pesaba algunos 40 kilogramos y su piel era mucho mas palida dándole un aspecto a muerte. Pero lo mas curioso de todo es que su vientre se veía mas abultado y duro que todo lo demás.

\- Debo de estar alucinando – exclamo tocando su vientre

\- Si… debo de estar loca, aunque hablando sola es una señal de que si lo estoy – se dijo a si misma

Bajo su blusa dejando de ver su vientre, estaba abultado pero estaba segura de que estaba totalmente loca o tal vez era estúpida. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su madre y junto a ella estaba Fiorella. Ella se había vuelto su otra mejor amiga, apoyándola en todo momento. No podía decirle nada a su amiga la morena ya que tendría que decirle de su secreto de que ella era Ladybug y blah blah blah.

Todo un drama.

\- Oh Marinette – exclamo su madre sonriendo

\- Hola – respondio la oji azul

\- Hola Linda, como estas? – pregunto la castaña abrazándola

\- Bien, gracias – se solto inmediatamente

Fiorella se había vuelto una amiga incondicional para ella, aunque tuviera sentimientos por ella que iban mas haya que la amistad, eso no le quitaba el hecho que tenia que apoyarla por la muerte de su hijo… pero noto algo muy raro en la peli azul.

Algo fuera de lo normal.

Rato después Fiorella se fue ya que un Akuma decidio atacar la ciudad y Marinette se fue directo a su cuarto sin decir una palabra, sin comer y nada.

Sin duda su mente era una hija de puta, empezó a recordarle el momento donde se entero de su embarazo, lo tierno de Adrien, la reacción de sus padres y al final el desprecio que le causo eso a Gabriel Agreste.

Y al final y lo mas doloroso.

La perdida.

Estaba harta, desesperada… no había pensado en el suicidio, se había hecho antes un monton de cortaduras con sus propias uñas, se estaba volviendo una completa maniática.

Adrien estaba igual o peor que Marinette aunque no creo que llegue a pensar en el suicidio o dejar de alimentarse o mucho menos, provocarse el vomito. Despues de luchar con el Akuma junto a Volpina y terminar la guardia, decidio ir a visitar a Marinette.

Simplemente para verla.

Al llegar al balcón todo estaba en total silencio, obscuro.

Misterioso.

Abrio la ventana pensando que la peli azul estaría dormida o alguna cosa asi, para su sorpresa no lo estaba.

Marinette yacia en el suelo, con un charco de sangre alrededor de ella. Algo pequeño pero era grave, se acerco a la chica tratando de buscar la fuente de donde provenia la sangre. Tenia multilpes cortes profundos a lo largo de sus brazos y parte de las piernas, se había vuelto loca acaso? Inmediatamente bajo con los padres para avisarles, estos lo miraron sorprendido por el hecho de como había llegado hasta la habitación de Marinette si ya era muy tarde para que estuviera en su cuarto. Despues de ver a su hija tirada en el suelo su expresión cambio y fueron directo al hospital.

Horas después de que los médicos detuvieran las hemorragias externas y la acomodaran en una habitación y hacerle otros estudios para revelar.

Ciertos milagros.

El doctor salio y se posiciono frente del rubio y de los padres de Marinette que estaban llenos de lagrimas.

\- Como esta Marinette? – pregunto Adrien alterado

\- Esta bien, esta estable y fuera de peligro – exclamo felizmente

\- Gracias al cielo – exclamo sabine abrazando y besando a tom

\- Mi niña es fuerte – le contesto tom

\- Solo tengo una duda… sabían que su hija…. – pregunto el doctor

\- Que!? – Grito el rubio

Una rato mas tarde Marinette abrió los ojos de nuevo en una habitación de hospital, frente de ella estaba Adrien dormido. Al lado de ella estaba un tipo de radiografia que hizo que empezara a llorar.

\- Que?... – susurro llena de lagrimas

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	35. Miracles

Hola 7w7 bebes pues este cap es algo corto ya que no tenia mucho tiempo y muero de sueño :c ojala les guste el cambio dramático 3

LOS AMO 3

Los ojos de Marinette captaron una imagen que empezó a ver nublada a causa de las lágrimas que salían, vivió 2 meses engañada? Porque? Como era posible?

\- Son Mellizos?... – exclamo

\- Si My lady... - contesto

\- Tiene que ser una broma, UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO! – Grito la peli azul

\- No lo es Marinette... Los bebes simplemente se resguardaron y no pudieron ser detectados – Adrien la sujeto de las manos

En ese momento la peli azul sintió un golpe en su vientre alarmando al rubio para apoyarse con ella

\- Están pateando? – Pregunto Adrien

\- Supongo... pero porque? Pensé que habían muerto – respondió llorando

\- Fue un milagro Marinette, no lo vez... Es otra oportunidad para ser felices. Vivir juntos y superar juntos todos los obstáculos que se nos atraviesen, porque yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre... Yo... jamás me había enamorado tanto de alguien como lo hago contigo... cada día me enamoras mucho más. – exclamo tomando las manos de su futura mujer

\- Fui una idiota contigo, deberías de odiarme... Te grite y te trate de las peores maneras – exclamo entre lágrimas

\- No eres una idiota, estabas destrozada por una noticia falsa pero ahora todo será diferente... te lo prometo –le tomo la barbilla y la beso lentamente abrazándola

\- Te amo Adrien – exclamo felizmente

\- Yo también Marinette - le contesto el rubio

Y así como si nada un milagro había sucedido, pero ahora enfrentaban a algo mucho mayor que un akuma.

Gabriel Agreste.

Si, el temerario y diabólico diseñador de parís... si este se entera de que Marinette no perdió a sus bebes, intentaría hasta lo imposible para hacer que esas criaturas desaparezcan.

Así de cruel y malvado era.

Insensible.

Una semana después

Marinette ya había salido del hospital y ya estaba un poco mejor de salud, pero tenía que comer ahora mucho más para poder mantenerse en el peso correcto para los mellizos y cuidarse de la anemia.

Adrien fue por ella en una silla de ruedas con un par de flores en la mano.

\- Como está la mujer más hermosa de parís? – exclamo dándole el ramo de flores

\- La mujer más gorda de todo parís querrás decir – empezó a reír la peli azul

\- Gorda? Para nada si se trata de mis hijos – contesto y beso el vientre de la peli azul

\- Eres un tonto – empezó a reír

\- Solo tuyo – contesto y después le beso la frente

Adrien con su dinero propio compro un coche y aprendió a conducir por su cuenta, subió a Marinette en este para llevarla a una sorpresa.

\- A dónde vamos? – pregunto confundida la oji azul

\- Es una sorpresa mi pequeña mariquita – respondió el rubio tocando la nariz de Marinette

\- Sorpresa? – pregunto la ojo azul de nuevo

Minutos más tarde llegaron a un edificio cerca de la torre Eiffel y se bajaron del carro.

\- Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto la oji azul

\- Llegamos a nuestro hogar – soltó de golpe

Bienvenida al pequeño nido de amor de Ladybug y Chat Noir – empezó a reír y a tomar la mano de Marinette

\- Nuestro hogar? - exclamo con las manos en la boca, totalmente sorprendida

\- Exclusivo para nosotros My Lady - respondio el oji azul

Marinette entro al departamento gigante que el rubio habia comprado, 3 pisos, 5 cuartos, pisicina, y un salon de diseño para la oji azul.

Regalo de Adrien

\- Es hermoso...- suspiro

\- Ven a ver esto, te encantara - exclamo y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a un cuarto con unas iniciales

C&A

C y A? - pregunto marinette

Charlotte y Adrien II - contesto y abrio la puerta revelando un cuarto rosado y azul, tenia sus respectivas cunas y un monton de cosas ya preparadas con anticipacion

\- Tu hiciste esto? - exclamo emocionada

\- Todos ayudaron my lady - respondio abrazandola y besandola

La cargo y se la llevo lentamente aun besandola hacia su habitacion quedando los 2 en cama, aun besandose.


	36. Fire

Hola bebes 3 hoy no me siento bien asi que les dejo un capitulo pequeño porque tengo gripe L Pero aquí se los dejo 3

LAS AMO 3

Habia pasado una semana desde que se mudaron juntos, Marinette había vuelto a la escuela junto con Adrien. Cuando la peli azul llego por primera ves a la escuela todos la miraron con una mirada algo fulminante, de lastima.

Pero porque lastima si al final no perdió a los bebes, pero la pregunta del millón era el porque? No recuerda mucho que paso cuando Adrien fue akumizado, solo recuerda a volpina pidiéndole que se fuera y el hospital, todos sus recuerdos fueron… borrados.

Todos en la escuela misteriosamente se enteraron que Marinette no había perdido a los bebes, como? Ni idea… los chismes corren rápido. Pero al saberlo todos felicitaban a la peli azul y al rubio por eso. Algunos los miraban con cierto desprecio al haberse enterado, y te preguntaras… si tu la que esta leyendo esto, quien es la persona que miraba con desprecio a estos dos jóvenes?

Nathaniel

Si, lo recuerdan? Ese pelirojo obsesionado con Marinette que se convirtió en el The Evillustrator por la culpa de Chloe.

Bueno, este al enterarse del embarazo de la chica se molesto tanto, por un momento deseo que esos bebes no existieran… eso es cruel verdad? Bastante cruel

\- Que nombres tienen planeados? – pregunto Alix

\- Charlotte y Adrien – contesto Adrien

\- Porque no le ponen kim – exclamo el castaño

\- Porque es un nombre feo – le contesto la peli rosa

Todos rieron

\- Es un nombre genial – contesto el chico justificándose

\- Claro kim – respondio alix

Mientras todos reian y discutían por los nombres de los bebes, Nathaniel estaba muriéndose de puro enojo, todos volvieron a soltar risas y el peli rojo salio azotando la puerta del salón, alarmando a los presentes.

\- Era Nathaniel? – pregunto juleka

\- Creo que si – confirmo nino

\- Que le abra sucedido – pregunto Adrien

Alya tomo a Marinette y se la llevo al baño, era urgente lo que tenia que hablar con ella.

\- Que pasa Alya? – pregunto Marinette alterada

\- Creo que Nathaniel esta enojado por tu embarazo – solto de golpe sorprendiendo a la peli azul

\- Como estas tan segura? – pregunto de nuevo

\- Desde que habias dejado de venir, Nathaniel me preguntaba diario por ti – le explico la morena – creo que aun siente cosas por ti

\- No puedo corresponderle y lo sabes – exclamo Marinette – no me gusta

\- Yo lo se amiga, solo quería decirte eso en caso de que algo le pase a Nath – le contesto alya

\- Pasarle algo? Te refieres a que se transforme o algo asi? – pregunto Marinette

\- Si, para que Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan y se encarguen – contesto la morena

\- Esperemos que no – respondio

En la obscuridad Hawkmoth inundio de odio la habitación con sus mariposas listas para ser llenas de maldad.

\- Oh tanta maldad…. Ve mi pequeño Akuma y haz tu trabajo – exclamo mientras tornaba a la mariposa de color blanco a color morado

Nathaniel se encontraba en el baño de la escuela, estaba tan molesto que con un golpe destruyo completamente el vidrio del espejo haciendo que su mano empezara a sangrar.

\- MALDITA SEA – Grito el peli rojo

Cuando se dio cuanta una mariposa color negra y morada se acercaba a su lapicero y este libremente acepto.

\- Te veo de nuevo The Evillustrator, listo para volver a la maldad – exclamo Hawkmoth

\- Hola Hawkmoth – sonrio maliciosamente

Nathaniel fue transformado en el The Evillustrator y salio del baño en busca de venganza.

\- The Evillustrator? – Exclamo Marinette

\- Hola… - exclamo sonriendo

VOTEN Y COMENTEN

3


	37. Darkness

Hola 3 aun sigo enferma y no puedo escribir mucho, pero como los amo aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo :3 y hoy cumplimos un mes desde que se inicio el Fic 3 Muchas gracias a todos!

Los amo 3

Si tienen dibujos de mi fic pasenmelos 3

QUIERO SU ODIO.

The evillustrator miro a Marinette y se acerco a ella para poner su mano tiernamente en su vientre para acariciarlo lentamente.

\- Pobre Marinette – exclamo el pelirojo

\- Nathaniel… - susurro la peli azul

\- Tonta Marinette, saliste muy estúpida – le contesto mientras la miraba

\- Alejate! – grito la oji azul

El grito se escucho en toda la escuela alarmando a todos en ese momento, Adrien y Fiorella se encontraban saliendo del salón para toparse con esa escena.

\- Ve y transfórmate – exclamo Adrien a Fiorella

\- De acuerdo – asistió y fue a un lugar para transformarse

Adrien fue corriendo con the evillustrator y se posisiono frente a Marinette

\- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DE NUEVO – Grito Adrien muy molesto

\- O que me haras? Golpearme? Modelito – contesto sarcásticamente

\- Callate – respondio haciendo una mueca de odio

\- NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MARINETTE, FOSFORO – Grito volpina desde el techo

\- ESTUPIDA ZORRITA! – contesto The evillustrator

\- Que miedo – exclamo saltando para darle una patada y sacarlo volando

\- Gracias Vol – respondio Marinette – tu también debes de transformarte yo me ire a casa rápido

\- Con mucho cuidado my lady – contesto Adrien transformándose

\- Te amo – respondio mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras

The evillustrator se levanto para empezar a lanzar ataques hacia volpina, pero esta es demasiado rápida y los esquivo con facilidad, provocando una mueca de desagrado hacia el pelirojo

\- Que pasa fosforito? Te enojaste? – exclamo sarcásticamente la peli castaña

\- CIERRA LA BOCA! – grito el peli rojo para lanzarle mas ataques y uno hizo que volpina saliera disparada algunos metros

\- Esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama, aunque sea irritante – exclamo chat Noir mientras golpeaba al pelirojo con su baston

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido – exclamo volpina riendo

\- Claro, ahora vamos a acabar con este dibujante de pacotilla – respondio el rubio

The evillustrator era fuerte pero Chat ya sabia su eterna debilidad.

No puede dibujar en la obscuridad.

\- USTEDES IDIOTAS CREEN QUE PUEDEN DETERNERME? – Grito The evillustrator lanzando muchos ataques dispersos

\- Volpina, el no puede dibujar en la obscuridad – le dijo chat a volpina

\- Perfecto, Melodia di distruzione – Grito mientras tocaba su flautín para destruir todas las luces posibles haciendo que el The evillustrator quedara indefenso

Chat corrió en sigilo y tomo la pluma del muchacho para romperla fácilmente liberando al Akuma

\- Haz hecho mucho mal asquerosa criatura voladora – exclamo volpina mientras tocaba tu flautín y hacer que esa mariposa se hiciera color blanco

\- Adiós pequeña criaturita voladora – volvió a tocar su flautín para que todo volviera a la normalidad

Marinette llego a casa y se cambio de ropas para estar mas comoda, pero lo que no noto es que la puerta estaba entreabierta, cuando lo noto fue y la cerro.

Alguien detrás de ella hablo.

Al fin te veo en esa posición – exclamo ¿?

T-uu—er—es- Tartamudeo la peli azul

Tranquila, el dolor pasara pronto – exclamo y todo se volvió negro para la peli azul

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	38. Salvation

HOLA! Estoy de vuelta bebes 3 ya me siento mucho mejor y aquí les tengo el capítulo nuevo :3

Los amo 3

Preguntas o si quieren charlar con la autora manden mensaje a mi buzón, ahí les contesto uwu a todos

EMPECEMOS 3

Marinette despertó en un almacén gigantesco lleno de cajas y cosas antiguas. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y algunos rasguños en la parte del cuerpo. Estaba atada de pies y manos lo cual era inútil el poder desatarse, Tikki no estaba con ella así que era imposible la manera de poder escapar. Quería tocar su vientre para sentir a sus bebes pero no podía.

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos y una risa maniaca_

\- _Por fin despiertas – exclamo una voz en la eterna obscuridad_

\- _Porque estás haciendo esto? – respondió asustada_

\- _Te metiste en un terreno equivocado jovencita – advirtió_

\- _Déjame ir… Hare lo que sea pero déjame ir – rogo la peli azul_

\- _Prefiero verte sufrir con esto – exclamo y las luces se encendieron dejando ver el rostro de su secuestrador_

 _Gabriel?..._

 _Marinette quedo sorprendida al ver el rostro de quien lo había secuestrado, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después de haber llegado a su departamento._

\- _Sorprendida? Pensé que me recordarías, al parecer esa droga hizo un buen efecto – exclamo seriamente_

\- _Que quieres de mí? – contesto la peli azul_

\- _No debiste de haberte metido en mi terreno, perra – respondió haciendo una mueca de desprecio_

 _Marinette no dijo ni una palabra_

 _Gabriel se acercó a ella y la golpeo_

\- _Como te atreves a golpear a alguien que tiene a tus nietos?! – Grito la peli azul tratando de liberarse_

\- _Mi hijo es una desgracia, no sabe acatar órdenes – respondió fríamente_

\- _Das asco – la peli azul hizo una mueca de desagrado y escupió_

\- _Cállate! – le dio una cachetada_

\- _Porque lo haces?! – grito de nuevo la peli azul_

 _El señor agreste no dijo palabra_

\- _AYUDA! ! – Grito Marinette y fue callada por uno de los ayudantes de Gabriel_

\- _CALLATE! – Grito uno de los ayudantes_

\- _Al fin despiertas – contesto Gabriel ignorando los sollozos de la peli azul_

\- _Que haces! LIBERAME– Grito Marinette tratando de liberarse_

\- _Es imposible que yo lo haga – contesto acercándose a el_

\- _Por favor – le pidió la peli azul_

\- _Estúpido Adrien… pobre de mi hijo, arruinando su vida de tal manera – exclamo Gabriel_

 _Marinette estaba siendo golpeada y torturada._

 _Era terrible._

 _Tenía que conseguir ayuda… pero cómo?_

 _Fiorella estaba preocupada por Marinette y Adrien, no habían asistido a la escuela ni había recibido llamadas de alguno de los dos así que decidió ir al departamento de los muchachos para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden._

\- _Marinette? Oh Dios Mío – exclamo Fiorella abriendo la puerta principal_

 _Todo estaba hecho un total desastre, los muebles destruidos y había manchas de sangre, pero porque? Que había pasado_

\- _Volpina? – exclamo una pequeña voz que provenía del closet_

\- _Plagg? – respondió acercándose_

\- _Soy tikki – contesto saliendo del closet y voló hacia la castaña_

\- _Que paso acá? – pregunto Fiorella_

\- _Secuestraron a Marinette – respondió – y se dónde está, así que vamos_

\- _Volpe trasformazione – exclamo y se transformó en volpina_

 _Volpina salió inmediatamente después de que vio salir rápidamente a la criaturita color rojizo, después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino._

 _Ahí se encontró con Chat Noir_

 _Era un lugar con poca seguridad, nada grave…_

\- _Te estuve esperando Volpina – exclamo Chat Noir_

\- _Ya estoy aquí – contesto_

\- _Llama a la policía y de esta dirección – exclamo Fiorella hacia chat que la estaba mirando_

\- _Claro – contesto chat Noir Ahora si me disculpas tengo que salvar vidas – sonrió y se fue dejando atrás al chico_

 _Marinette estaba tratando de liberarse, este al percatarse de lo que intentaba hacer se acercó a ella y la tomo del cabello._

\- _DEJAME! – Grito_

\- _Pobrecita– exclamo para tirarla al suelo de un empujón_

 _Unas voces misteriosas provenientes del techo alarmaron a Gabriel Agreste_

\- _Usted ha hecho mucho daño – exclamo una voz desde el techo_

\- _Y tu quién eres?! BAJA DE AHÍ! – grito Gabriel_

\- _Yo soy volpina y Él es Chat Noir y aquí se acaba tu maldad – respondió_

\- _Crees que puedes detenerme? GUARDIAS! – Grito pero nadie respondió a su llamado_

\- _Te preguntas donde están tus guardias? – exclamo Chat_

\- _Que les hiciste a todos? Dudo que los puedas vencer a todos – empezó a reír Gabriel_

\- _Claro que puedo – dijo mientras le daba vueltas a su flautín convirtiéndolo en látigo para así atraparlo_

\- _AGHH-¡! – Grito Gabriel_

\- _Cállate viejo loco – exclamo Chat corriendo rápidamente al lado de Marinette_

\- _MARINETTE! – Grito Chat estando junto a ella_

\- _M…e…alegr..a *tosió sangre* Qu..e Vi..niera..s – exclamo con poca energía_

\- _No hables My Lady – respondió tomándola de brazos y sacándola de ese lugar_

 _Minutos después llegó la policía, Arrestando a Gabriel Agreste_

 _Marinette Cheng fuere trasladada al Hospital para máxima atención_

 _Volpina y Chat Noir fueron premiados por su valentía_

 _VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3_


	39. Father

Hola :3 disculpen el capitulo tan corto L no estoy en casa y estoy escribiendo esto de una laptop que no me pertenece :c

LOS AMO 3

CUALQUIER DUDA O ACLARACION ESTOY DISPONIBLE EN EL BUZON DE WATTPAD 3

Bai 3

*Flashback*

Gabriel agreste nunca habia sido el padre ejemplar, mucho menos el mas cuidador o el mas considerado, cuando la señora agreste desaparecio misteriosamente sin dejar huella o decir a donde iba cuando nacio el pequeño Adrien. Dejando al diseñador al cuidado de un bebe de manera inexperta. Cuando recurrio a sus padres, osea los abuelos de Adrien… Estos se negaron y dejaron solo al pobre padre solitario.

Preguntarle a sus hermanos? Por desgracia era hijo único asi que no tenia quien para ayudarlo.

Estaba solo

Porque su mujer lo había abandonado? Era un monton de preguntas que no se podía contestar, porque dejarlo solo con su hijo? Era trabajo para los dos no simplemente para uno solo.

Cambiar pañales? A que temperatura debe estar la leche? El agua de la bañera? Como debe de dormir adecuadamente el bebe sin morir ahogado? Eran un monton de responsabilidades que el no sabia.

Despues de varios meses por fin sabia hacer todas esas cosas, ahora se auto consideraba un padre soltero con un pequeño nene de almenos 8 meses.

*Fin de Flashback*

Gabriel se encontraba dando vueltas en la celda de la cárcel en donde estaba, su hijo no había ido a visitado a lo largo de esos 5 meses que llevaba en ese asqueroso lugar… y se preguntaran como se encontraban sus nietos? No lo sabia, tampoco estaba enterado de Marinette hasta ese dia

\- Gabriel agreste! – gritaron

\- Soy yo – exclamo

\- Tienes visita – se acerco a la celda de este para sacarlo

\- Quien es? – pregunto dudoso el rubio

\- Una mujer y ahora cállate – exclamo rudamente

Una mujer, cabello rubio, ojos verdes como esmeralda y piel del color como a una perla se giro para dejar sorprendido al agreste

\- Lizzie? – tartamudeo Gabriel

\- Sorprendido Gabriel? Yo mucho mas que nada – solto una pequeña risa

\- Que haces aca? – pregunto

\- Vengo a cuidar a mi Adrien obviamente –exclamo Elizabeth

\- Despues de 19 años decides venir a cuidar a alguien que nunca tuviste? – grito y alarmo a todos los presentes en el salón

\- Lo dice alguien que secuestro a la novia embarazada de su hijo – volvió a reir la rubia

\- Tu no tienes perdón Lizzie, nos abandonaste a los dos…. Te amábamos – exclamo mientras apretaba sus puños

\- Los dos no hemos sido unos buenos padres y los dos lo sabemos, no vine aquí para darte una explicación de mi partida, vine aquí para darte esto – le dio un sobre color amarillo

\- Que es? – pregunto el rubio

\- Nuestros nietos – contesto felizmente

\- Pense que los había matado…. – susurro

\- No, esa chica… Marinette, Es fuerte – exclamo tomándole el hombro

\- Son lindos, cuanto le falta para que nazcan? – pregunto mirando a la rubia

\- Creo que dos meses – contesto dudosa

\- Ya veo, aun estare metido aquí – respondio tocándose la frente

\- Vendre a traerte fotos y talves consiga convencer a marinette de que te sientes arrepentido por lo que paso – exclamo levantándose de su lugar

\- Gracias Lizzie – contesto sonriendo

\- Nos vemos pronto Gabriel – respondio saliendo de la sala de visitas

Adrien

Hola hijo, te preguntaras el porque escribo esta carta, tal vez no la vayas a leer y la termine leyendo Marinette o tu madre… Se que debes de estar confundido o decepcionado de tu propia familia, tenia miedo hijo… miedo de que marinette te abandonara al momento en el que los gemelos nacieran, tal como hizo tu madre en mi caso.

Espero y me llegues a perdonar y aceptar en tu familia de nuevo y me dejes ayudarte con los gemelos… Mi pequeño hijo, estoy totalmente arrepentido de ser un mal padre, siempre quise lo mejor para ti.

Gabriel Agreste

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	40. Mother

Hola! Aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo :3

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CASI LAS 55K 3 TODOS GRACIAS A USTEDES

LOS AMO 3

Marinette cumplia 6 meses de embarazo y esta había dejado de asistir a la escuela desde hace mucho, debido a que no quería correr riesgos. Adrien aun iba ya que no podía quedarse ahí, había instalado un sistema de seguridad muy bueno y también había guardias de seguridad vigilando el lugar, asi que todo estaba a salvo… por ahora.

La peli azul se levanto con un gran peso de encima de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa para salir a comprar viveres, su fiel acompañante tikki estaba con ella a cada segundo, aunque no pueda transformarse la acompañaba a todos lados para que estuviera segura.

\- A donde se dirige joven agreste? – le pregunto uno de los guaridas de seguridad a la chica

\- Voy a la tienda, puedes esperarme aquí.. no hay problema – le contesto sonriendo

\- La acompañare a la salida si no es mucha molestia – le sugirió apretando el botón del elevador

\- Vale, gracias – sonrio la muchacha

Marinette cruzo la puerta de la tienda de viveres y empezó a recolectar ciertas cosas que necesitaba para hacer la comida, el rubio insistía de que no debía de cocinar ya que tenia dinero para sencillamente contratar a una encargada para la comida.

\- Podemos llevar galletas? – pregunto tikki desde su bolso

\- Claro que si linda – respondio acariciando a su kwami

\- Perfecto – solto una ligera risa

Siguieron comprando lo que faltaba pero algo raro estaba ocurriendo, empezó a sentír que alguien la estaba siguiendo y no era alguno de los guaridas de seguridad

Empezó a entrar en pánico

Al mirar de nuevo para atrás vio a una señora de estatura media, cabello rubio y ojos verdes… por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a Gabriel agreste

\- Hola tu eres Marinette? – exclamo la mujer

\- Usted quien es? –pregunto la oji azul

\- Yo? Me llamo Elizabeth… Agreste – solto de golpe provocando que la oji azul soltara la bolsa de viveres

\- Que estas diciendo? – tartamudeo

\- Soy la madre de Adrien – exclamo

La madre de Adrien? Como era posible, yo pensé que ella estaba muerta

Era imposible tal cosa

\- Tienes que creerme, te puedo contar – le empezó a rogar y levanto su bolsa de viveres

\- Bueno… vamos – le contesto algo desconfiada

Al llegar a casa los guardias inmediatamente se alarmaron por ver a una extraña entrando junto a la peli azul

\- Quien es? – pregunto un guardia deteniéndola

\- No te preocupes, viene conmigo – contesto sonriendo

\- Ven Elizabeth, pasa – le dijo mientras abria la puerta

\- Gracias – sonrio

\- Ahora cuéntame porque desapareciste y reapareces tan de repente? – exclamo sentándose en el sofá

\- Marinette, yo se que eres Ladybug – solto de golpe

\- Que dices? – tartamudeo nerviosa

\- Vi a tu kwami, además yo fui la anterior Chat Noir… cuando Adrien nacio yo desapareci para protegerlo junto con Gabriel, ya que no quería que Hawkmoth descubiera mi identidad y por eso escape… años después le mande por paquetería el anillo a mi pequeño hijo que se encargaría de salvar el mal de las manos de Hawkmoth – exclamo mostrando una foto de ella con su traje de Chat Noir

\- Oh dios… - contesto sorprendida

Siguieron hablando de todo el tema de la madre desaparecida que el tiempo se fuera volando y unas voces empezaron a escucharse en el corredor alarmando a las 2 mujeres

\- Esos tienen que ser Adrien y Fiorella – exclamo Marinette

\- Fiorella? Ella es volpina? – pregunto la rubia

\- Conoces a volpina también? – pregunto la oji azul

\- Conoci a su madre antes de morir – solto de golpe

\- Que?! – grito

En ese momento entraron los 2 jovenes y miraron sorprendidos y exclamaron al mismo tiempo la misma oración

\- Quien es ella? – Exclamaron Fiorella y Adrien

\- Yo soy Elizabeth Agreste – contesto y el rubio quedo boca abierta

\- Tu eres…. – tartamudeo

\- Su madre? – pregunto volpina

Soy tu madre, hijo mio.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	41. Birds

Hola 3 ya volvi jjijij perdón por no subir ayer, tuve muchas cosas que hacer pero aquí estamos con un capitulo pequeñito :p

Los amo 3

Bai

\- Madre? – exclamo Adrien totalmente confundido

\- Hola hijo – contesto acercándose a el

\- No… aléjate – susurro

\- Hijo…

\- MI MADRE MURIO CUANDO YO NACI, IMPOSTORA – Grito el rubio

\- Déjame explicarte – rogo la rubia

\- Adrien dejala – exclamo la peli azul

\- VALE! – Grito de nuevo

\- Hijo yo… yo se que eres Chat Noir, porque yo fui la anterior antes, cuando naciste tuve que desaparecer para poder protegerte de las manos de Hawkmoth, tu al cumplir la edad de 15 años decidi pasarte la tarea de proteger parís, junto a Ladybug y después volpina al unirse con ustedes.

\- Espera, como sabes de volpina – pregunto Adrien

\- Conoci a la antigua volpina antes de morir – exclamo mirando a Fiorella

\- Que?... – susurro la castaña

\- Tu debes de ser volpina, como esta volpe? No se excede comiendo uvas verdad? – solto una ligera risa

\- Lizzie? – exclamo el kwami de Adrien

\- Plagg? – respondio sorprendida tomando al pequeño gato negro con las 2 manos

\- Entonces es cierto… - exclamo Adrien poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

Adrien estaba confundido, su madre "reaparece" de la muerte misteriosamente y ahora dice que quiere recuperar a su hijo?

Que podía hacer?

Darle una oportunidad y recuperar el tiempo perdido con su madre

O Ignorarla y hacer como si no la hubiera conocido ni hablado con ella.

Se iba a arriesgar, igual podía ser una buena señal de el inicio de algo bueno.

Elizabeth Agreste se había hospedado en el departamento de los chicos para cuidar de cerca a Marinette y poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos.

Hoy Marinette tenia cita con el Medico, para checar la salud de los bebes, Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a acompañarla junto con Adrien. La señora agreste, preparo el desayuño y algunas cosas para llevar al hospital.

\- Buenos días – exclamo Marinette tocando su enorme vientre

\- Como amaneciste linda? – contesto la rubia ayudándola a sentarse

\- Mi espalda me duele demasiado – solto una pequeña risa

\- Es normal y mas cuando cargas a mellizos – contesto para acariciar la barriga de la peli azul

Marinette termino de comer y de alistarse, al cabo de unos minutos las 2 chicas estaban abajo esperando a que llegara el chofer con el coche

\- Vamonos – exclamo Lizzie ayudando a subir a Marinette

\- Adrien vendrá con nosotros? – pregunto ya sentada en el coche

\- Nos vera ahí, no te preocupes querida – le contesto mirándola

\- Oh que bueno – suspiro aliviada

\- Gracias por acompañarme – respondio de nuevo sonriéndole a la rubia

\- No te preocupes linda – contesto para mirar su teléfono era Adrien

\- Hola hijo, sucede algo? – dijo la rubia al otro lado del teléfono

\- Perfecto, llegamos en 5 minutos – respondio de vuelta

Al llegar al hospital Adrien estaba junto a Fiorella esperándolos, la mejor amiga de este ayudo a bajar las cosas junto con la madre del rubio y Adrien se puso a ayudar a su futura mujer a levantarse del asiento del auto

\- Estoy demasiado gorda – exclamo la peli azul

\- Yo pienso que asi estas bien hermosa – respondio besándola en la frente

\- Gato tonto… - contesto haciendo un puchero

Al llegar, curiosamente el medico ya los estaba esperando para checar a la joven embarazada. Marinette se recostó en la silla gigantesca y después se levanto la blusa para dejar a la vista el vientre gigantesco que le crecia dia con dia.

La peli azul emitio una mueca al sentir la gel fría en su estomago

\- Ya sabes como es esto Marinette – replico el doctor

\- Lo siento, es que esta muy fría – sonrio la peli azul

\- Miralos, tal como pensé… están muy sanos y crecen muy rápido

\- Y eso es bueno? – pregunto Adrien tomando la mano de Marinette

\- Claro que si, incluso creo que pueden nacer antes de tiempo – exclamo el medico

\- Cuando cree usted? – Pregunto de nuevo el rubio

\- No lo se, es cosa de esperar – respondio mientras sacaba una foto de la ecografía y limpiaba a la peli azul

Adrien estaba feliz, saber que sus mellizos nacerían antes era la cosa mas hermosa de todas… estaba harto de esperar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fiorella que estaba jalando de su camisa para captar la atención de un Akuma cerca

\- Tenemos que ir – exclamo volpina

\- Lo se, dame un segundo – respondio para acercarse a Marinette

\- Ve gato tonto – contesto la peli azul

\- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por lo que nos esta pasando y quiero que sepas que te amo y te voy a proteger como te lo mereces mi bella mariquita – exclamo y termino besándola en los labios cálidamente y después besar la mejilla de su madre

\- La mantendré a salvo – contesto lizzie

\- Me voy – sonrio para salir corriendo junto con Fiorella

Ahora otro poderoso Akuma intentaba atacar la ciudad…. Quien será?

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	42. Kings And Queens

Hola 3 me tomo bastante escribir este capítulo por la falta de inspiración… pero aquí está, esto fue lo que salió de mi mente :c espero y les guste

Un Saludo a Blackoctubre que será asesinada mañana :v (mentira) y a Mariana que es una compañera de ella en la universidad :p y que lee mi fic 3

Si lees esto mariana, no mates a elaine plz :v

watch?v=VSiTrGCAbt8 - Canción inspirada en el capítulo 3

Fiorella se transformó mucho antes que Adrien, así ganaría tiempo… Pero ahora no solo era un Akuma.

Dos personas akumizadas? –pensó volpina mientras observaba detenidamente a la pareja

Que pasa volpina? – grito Chat

Esto va a tardar más de lo esperado… - contesto la castaña

Son 2? – exclamo el rubio

Shhhh, cállate gato callejero… si nos descubren estamos muertos – respondió golpeándolo con el flautín

A lo lejos Marinette observaba la escena

Desearía poder ayudarlos – exclamo haciendo una mueca de tristeza

Sé que quisieras ayudar pero no puedes moverte en ese estado – contesto lizzie sonriéndole

Lo sé, solo extraño ser Ladybug –respondió la peli azul

Pronto linda – volvió a sonreír

En el otro extremo de Paris

NOSOTROS SOMOS EL REY Y LA REINA! Y USTEDES SERAN NUESTROS SUBDITOS – Grito la "reina" y lanzo un rayo con su cetro

Creo que se acabó tu reinado – exclamo volpina haciendo un escudo contra la persona que estaba atacando

Quien eres tú? – Pregunto la reina alterada

Soy volpina y vengo a acabar con su reinado, "Mi reina" – Exclamo con sarcasmo

INSOLENTE, COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASI – GRITO LANZANDO UN RAYO HACIA ELLA

Volpina esquivo su ataque y se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura para poder idear un plan para poder destruir a los Akumas que estaban refugiándose en los cuerpos de estas nobles personas.

En otra parte Chat estaba luchando con el hermano gemelo de la "Reina" Era una batalla mano a mano ya que las armas de estos habían sido disparadas a lo lejos.

Eres difícil de vencer gato – exclamo el rey para volverlo a golpear

Te gusta jugar rudo? – contesto Chat Noir

Algo – respondió tomando su cetro y elevarlo

El cielo se volvió completamente negro, dejando en completa oscuridad a los habitantes de la ciudad de Paris.

Volpina salió de su escondite para juntarse con chat, lo bueno de ser una zorra es que podía ver en la oscuridad tanto como chat ya que es un gato.

Tienes un plan? – exclamo Chat

El Akuma solo está en la corona de la chica, en el chico no detecto nada – contesto volpina sacando su flautín y prepararlo para tocar una melodía

Sin darse cuenta, el ambiente negro volvió a la normalidad pero ahora los reyes se habían hecho en una sola persona, un gigante.

Oh… ahora tenemos problemas – exclamo Chat

Ya veo que si… - respondió Volpina

Los 2 héroes saltaron al brazo del gigante para empezar a golpearlo, pero fueron rápidamente lanzados cerca de algunos coches que estaban ahí detenidos por la gran criatura que estaba ahí

Adrien! – grito Marinette y salió rápidamente del coche

Marinette.. vuelve al coche – grito el rubio

No… ese Akuma es muy fuerte, necesitas más ayuda – respondió quitándose los aretes y se los dio

Quieres que me fusione con tikki? – exclamo Chat

Te volverás más poderoso, hazlo – suplico la peli azul

Tikki, Plagg… Transformación – grito Chat Noir

Volpina estaba observando de lejos la escena que estaban contemplando sus ojos, el traje de chat se había vuelto rojo y negro, aun teniendo la apariencia de un gato pero el toque de una mariquita, le habían salido unas alas en la espalda y ahora tenía el yo – yo y su bastón de armas, al juntarlos este se volvió un látigo que daba choques eléctricos.

Chat? – pregunto volpina

Acabemos con este Akuma de una vez – exclamo Chat corriendo junto con Volpina

Marinette y Elizabeth aún estaban sorprendidas, tikki le había comentado acerca de la fusión pero jamás la había presenciado en su tiempo siendo Ladybug. Volpina empezó a distraer al gigante para que chat pudiera subir a quitarle la corona a la enorme persona que caminaba por las calles, destruyendo personas y demás.

Melodía di il distruzione – grito volpina tocando su flautín para detener algunos momentos a la criatura por lo fuerte que era la melodía

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH CALLATE ASQUEROSA – EXCLAMO LA CRIATURA PATEANDO A VOLPINA Y ESTA SALIO DISPARADA

Volpina! – grito Chat y rápidamente voló hacia su dirección

Estoy… bien... – jadeo ante el comentario

No estás bien – respondió el rubio

Si lo estoy – se levantó rápidamente y cayó al suelo

Quédate acá si? – sugirió

Déjame, si puedo pelear – exclamo molesta y se volvió a levantar

Como quieras – respondió saltando para volver a pelear con la criatura

Entre las sombras Hawkmoth se encontraba maravillado con la escena que había presentado, hace años que no observaba a dos Miraculous fusionarse… no desde que asesino a la madre de Volpina y a la antigua Ladybug.

Que perfecta escena acabo de contemplar – exclamo Hawkmoth – Verdad ¿?

Claro que si mi maestro – respondió ¿?

Ahora vete, tienes trabajo que hacer – contesto de mala manera

Si mi señor – respondió ¿? Y se fue

Chat empezó a golpear al cuerpo del gigante con su látigo hasta dejarlo un poco lastimado y este se empezó a encoger

Melodía di il distruzione – grito volpina y toco su flautín para detener de nuevo al Akuma y quitarle rápidamente la corona y destruirla en pedazos

Se acabó tu tiempo asquerosa criatura – exclamo volpina de nuevo para purificar al Akuma

Pero porque el cuerpo no vuelve a la normalidad – respondió Chat Noir

No lo sé – contesto volpina acercándose al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo

Gracias por ese magnífico espectáculo Chat Noir – exclamo ¿?

Quién eres?! – grito volpina

Tú debes de ser volpina, como está tu madre? – empezó a reír

Cállate! – grito la castaña

Es cierto… Está muerta, y me presento, Yo soy Hawkmoth y pronto nos veremos – exclamo y desapareció junto con el cuerpo

Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Chat

Sea quien sea, lo quiero muerto… - respondió volpina apretando sus nudillos

Marinette, Adrien, Fiorella y Elizabeth se encontraban de nuevo en el departamento de los chicos, charlando y cenando hasta que una noticia en la televisión y una llamada interrumpió su entretenida platica

Diga? – contesto Adrien

Usted es Adrien Agreste? – respondió la otra voz en el teléfono

Si, pasa algo? – respondió el rubio

Habla el sargento de la prisión y solo para avisarle que su padre fue secuestrado, ya estamos buscándolo, pronto le daremos detalles – colgó

Que pasa Adrien? – pregunto Marinette

Secuestraron a mi padre…. – Respondió poniendo sus manos en la nuca

En una habitación llena de mariposas Hawkmoth se encontraba muy emocionado y lleno de maldad por su nuevo plan

Ya está todo listo señor – exclamo ¿?

Perfecto – respondió Hawkmoth

Cuando empezaremos con el plan? – pregunto ¿?

Pronto…. Gabriel, Todo a su tiempo – concluyo cerrando la enorme ventana

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	43. Hawkmoth

Hola uwu bueno aclaremos varios puntos

1.- Empezare a subir un capitulo cada 2 días, para poder empezar ya con mi nuevo proyecto ( no es de Ladybug) Después les doy detalles

2.- Ya estamos cerca del final :o les gustaría que hubiese 2 finales alternativos? Ya saben, uno bueno y uno malo?

3.- Les gustaría una continuación con los mellizos?

4.- Denme opiniones acerca de que les gustaría 3

Los amo 3

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Gabriel había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como si nunca hubiese existido. Adrien estaba completamente desesperado por encontrar a su padre, pero no había señales de él o del secuestrador.

Esa misma noche no podía dormir así que se levantó para tomar aire fresco y poder pensar con claridad.

\- Adrien?... – exclamo Marinette desde la cama

\- Si mi cielo? – pregunto el rubio

\- A dónde vas?- contesto tomando la mano de este

\- No puedo dormir, necesitas algo – pregunto de nuevo

\- Encontraremos a tu padre… quisiera poder ayudarte – exclamo tristemente

\- Woow tranquila, no soportaría que te pasara algo – la tomo de las manos y la beso tiernamente en los labios – Ahora duerme My Lady, falta poco para la llegada de los Mellizos y tienes que estar preparada

\- Descansa – exclamo y se quedó profundamente dormida

Adrien estaba decidido en buscar a su padre, no sabía cómo empezar pero de que lo haría lo haría. Así que se transformó y se dirigió a la casa de su padre, probablemente estaría ahí.

Gabriel se había vuelto un ayudante para el malvado de Hawkmoth, ahora que este ya sabía la identidad de Chat Noir, secuestrar al padre del muchacho se había vuelto todo un plan maestro, con eso era más fácil asesinar a su hijo y después matarlo a él, junto a Ladybug y a Volpina.

\- Que fue eso? – exclamo Hawkmoth

\- No lo sé, iré a ver – contesto Gabriel saliendo de la habitación

\- No tardes, hay mucho que hacer – respondió molesto

\- Si señor – contesto cerrando la puerta

Chat al ver a su padre salir de la oficina con un traje súper raro y el antifaz de mariposa, ahí dedujo que había sido akumizado por Hawkmoth, Gabriel se acercó a él corriendo con su arma para simplemente atacarlo, pero Chat lo esquivo.

\- Que haces padre! – grito Chat Noir

\- Tú no eres mi hijo! – respondió

\- Claro que si lo soy – saco su bastón

\- MATALO! – Grito Hawkmoth

Chat Noir escapo dejando a los 2 villanos solos

\- MALDITA SEA! – GRITO HAWKMOTH

Adrien fue corriendo inmediatamente al departamento de volpina para contarle la situación

\- FIORELLA! – Grito Adrien tocando la puerta de la castaña

\- Maldita sea Adrien, que sucede? – exclamo molesta

\- Encontré a mi padre… y a Hawkmoth.. – respondió tomando aire y entrando al departamento de esta

\- Cuéntame que paso, quieres algo de café? – pregunto Fiorella mientras se ponía su bata y ponía el café a

\- Si, gracias y lamento venir a esta hora – exclamo el rubio

\- No pasa nada, eres mi mejor amigo así que lo entiendo perfectamente… y como esta Marinette? – pregunto la castaña

\- Está bien, pero no sabe nada de lo que te voy a contar – contesto tomando su tasa de café

\- Entiendo – respondió sentándose a su lado

\- Cuéntame que paso – pregunto

\- Bueno, mi padre fue akumizado por Hawkmoth y están trabajando juntos… - exclamo el rubio

\- Ya veo… Tranquilo Adrien, lo ayudaremos y vamos a destruir a Hawkmoth – respondió la castaña

\- Lo sé, pero necesitamos a Marinette – contesto tomando un sorbo de su café

Marinette se levantó y no vio a Adrien de su lado, tuvo la necesidad de levantarse para ir al baño… esos gemelos piensan que su vejiga es un juguete, había ido al baño como 5 veces en todo ese rato que estaba levantada. La señora agreste le había dejado una nota diciendo.

"Marinette, he tenido unos asuntos que atender así que te voy a dejar un rato sola, Adrien volverá en un rato, dijo que iría a la comisaria a buscar algunas respuestas sobre la desaparición de su padre"

Con cariño

Elizabeth.

\- Bueno, supongo que estaré sola hoy – exclamo tocándose el vientre

\- Claro que no, tonta – respondió Fiorella entrando por la ventana

\- Hola volpina – contesto Marinette

\- Te sientes bien? – pregunto Fiorella

\- Es una contracción – respondió con dolor y tocando su vientre de nuevo

\- Wow cuidado, siéntate y respira – exclamo Fiorella

\- Ya paso, tranquila – respondió la peli azul

En la habitación negra con una sola ventana que cuando se iluminaba, un montón de mariposas salían en busca de ser elegidas para ser Akumas. Hawkmoth se encontraba paseando con su bastón recordando la vez que asesino a la anterior Ladybug y Después hacer que la madre de Fiorella muriera al darla a luz.

\- Oh mi amada Ladybug… Te amaba pero tenías que morir – exclamo mirando una foto

*Flashback*

Hawkmoth antes de tener una vida de ser un villano, era una persona normal y se preguntaran cuál es su nombre bueno, el nombre de Hawkmoth antes de convertirse en un ser lleno de maldad era un simple empresario llamado "Thomas".

Estaba casado con una modelo muy famosa llamada "Valentine" cabello negro con una cara parecida a la de un ángel… pero Thomas no sabía que su mujer por las noches se dedicaba a ser la heroína de Paris, en una ocasión encontró a el Chat Noir de esa época besando a Ladybug que era su mujer, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer tanto que su cuerpo fue poseído al 100% por un Akuma…. Pero su caso no era normal, ahora él tendría que encargarse de hacer que las personas negativas se convirtieran en Akumas y tratar de destruir Paris y también a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

En consecuencia de sus actos provoco que la heroína fuera en su búsqueda, al encontrarlo tuvieron una batalla a muerte…

\- Thomas?... – exclamo Ladybug

\- Thomas ya no existe querida – respondió Hawkmoth mirándola

\- Por favor, déjame terminar con tu dolor – contesto Valentine

\- Ayudarme? TU ME DESTRUISTE! – Grito el oji azul

\- Basta… - susurro

\- ME ENGAÑASTE! – Grito de nuevo

\- BASTA – Grito la mujer

\- ADMITELO BASTARDA – Grito y el cuerpo de la chica fue atravesado por la espada de Hawkmoth

\- Yo…. Siemp..re…. te… ama….re – respondio mientras fue cayendo al suelo y todo el piso se llenó de sangre

En ese momento Hawkmoth reacciono un momento, y tomo rápidamente el cuerpo de su mujer que yacía en el suelo

\- No…. Valentine… Vuelve… - exclamo entre lagrimas

\- Mi… trabajo.. a terminado – respondió y se desvaneció

Los aretes de la chica desaparecieron y la kwami tikki miro el cuerpo de su portadora aun con lágrimas en el rostro

\- Ven acá tikki – exclamo Hawkmoth

\- Para nada – respondió tikki atravesando el muro

\- ALGUN DIA TE TENDRE DE VUELTA MI BELLA VALENTINE… - Grito y se acostó al lado del cuerpo llenándose de sangre

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	44. Late But Sure

Hola 3 Lamento el retraso :c hace algunos días me operaron y pues estuve muy cansada y adolorida, hoy por fin me siento un poco mejor pero algo débil así que les traje un capitulo pequeñito :c no me maten porfa :c

Pero aun así, quiero agradecerles… por fin llegamos a los casi 100 reviews aun así gracias por todo su apoyo, mensajes de odio y de muerte jijij aun así los amo con todo mi kora 3

Empecemos 3

Bai :v

Un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de la peli azul… alarmando al par de rubios y encender el foco de la habitación, al ver a la pequeña Marinette en pleno trabajo de parto.

La cama mojada por el líquido amniótico y ahora el par de rubios corriendo por la habitación tomando todas las cosas que tenían que llevar al hospital para recibir a los pequeños mellizos Agreste- Dupain.

\- Tranquilo… estoy bien – exclamo la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la cama con un poco de esfuerzo

\- Como quieres que este bien Marinette! Mis hijos están a punto de nacer y tú te pones de esa manera? – respondió agitado el rubio mientras presionaba a la peli azul

\- Tu no estuviste cargándolos durante meses – contesto haciendo un puchero y subió al coche

\- Vamos… tenemos minutos exactos para llegar al hospital para que estos nenes no nazcan aquí – exclamo alarmada la señora agreste

\- Ustedes 2 sí que exageran las cosas – replico la peli azul

\- Marinette! Este es un momento muy muy especial y tú no lo estas disfrutando – contesto Adrien

\- Disfrutarlo?! Claro, disfrutar este momento de dolor y contracciones y ver si los mellizos no se adelantan y nacen aquí, claro… es un momento para disfrutar – empezó a reír la peli azul

\- Ustedes sí que me dan ternura – soltó de golpe Fiorella mientras abría la puerta del coche al llegar al hospital

\- Fiorella! Como es que te enteraste? – pregunto Adrien alarmado

\- Marinette me llamo jeje – soltó una risa mientras ayudaba al rubio a bajar las cosas del coche

\- Y como llegaste tan rápido? – pregunto de nuevo (olvidando que la castaña era volpina)

\- Te estas volviendo loco – respondió entrando al hospital junto con la peli azul y el rubio

\- Ustedes deben de ser Adrien Agreste y Marinette Cheng verdad? – exclamo una enfermera trayendo una silla de ruedas para sentar a la peli azul

\- A donde la llevan? – pregunto Adrien alarmado

Los oídos de Adrien casi explotan al escuchar la palabra "Sala de Partos"

\- Escuche bien? – Exclamo Fiorella haciendo una mueca de casi estar muerta de risa ante la expresión que había hecho el rubio

\- Que?... Sala de P..p..a…rt..tos? – Tartamudeo el oji azul

\- Deberías de ver tu expresión facial en este momento – rio Fiorella de nuevo

\- Tu solo sabes burlarte – respondió el rubio poniendo una cara molesta

\- Es mi deber como tu mejor amiga – contesto la castaña golpeando el hombro del rubio

Pasaban las horas y más horas… y aun no podían nacer los bebes, era imposible bueno, no tanto pero ya estaban tardando demasiado. Adrien estaba vuelto loco.

48 horas? Enserio tanto? Bueno hay que entender el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada de 18 años con una identidad secreta de convertirse en la heroína de Paris… No podía ser tan mas difícil hacer que 2 pequeños fetos salieran de ahí?

\- Como puede tardar tanto un trabajo de parto? – exclamo Marinette ya harta

\- No te has dilatado lo suficiente corazón, tendrás que esperar un poco mas – respondió la doctora saliendo de la habitación

\- Tranquila Marinette pronto pasara y tendrás a los mellizos en tus brazos – salió del escondite para consolar a su portadora

\- Lo sé, pero cuanto más pueden tardar – exclamo cansada

\- No lo sé Marinette, pero pronto volverás a ser Ladybug – respondió felizmente

En la sala de espera estaban todos los amigos de la peli azul y del rubio…

Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Nath estaban esperando junto con Fiorella y Adrien la llegada de los mellizos que esta se estaba volviendo sumamente eterna.

Adrien estaba a punto de ir a sacarle los bebes a la peli azul de alguna manera.

\- Qué lindo doctor – exclamo Fiorella viendo a uno de los médicos

\- Fiorella, calma tus hormonas okay? – exclamo Adrien mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

\- Yo solo decía – sonrió pícaramente

\- Mujeres… - suspiro el rubio

Una hora más tarde, después de sufrir bastante porque sus hijos no querían nacer…

\- Cuanto más voy a estar aquí doctora? – pregunto Marinette

\- Lleva más de 50 horas aquí, debe de hacer algo – respondió estresado el rubio

\- Tranquilos, ya llego su tiempo – exclamo la doctora

\- Qué dice? – hablaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

\- Ya vas a tener a tus bebes, estas lista? – sonrió la doctora mientras preparaba todo el equipo

\- Oh por dios… - exclamo Marinette entre lagrimas

\- Quieres quedarte para ver, Adrien? – pregunto la doctora

\- Tratare de no desmayarme – sonrió nervioso

Un rato después Marinette cargaba al pequeño Adrien Agreste II y Adrien cargaba a la Pequeña Emma Charlotte

\- Te amo Marinette – exclamo el rubio mientras la besaba

\- Yo también te amo mi gato tonto – respondió de la misma manera

\- Iré por Fiorella y mi madre – exclamo el rubio saliendo de la habitación

\- Aquí estaré – sonrió y dirigió su mirada a los pequeños

Hay que prepararnos para lo peor... mi bella mariquita

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	45. Back To The Business

Hola mis bellos Akumas 3 Como están todos? Yo estoy enferma :v sí, me ataco la gripe de nuevo :c pero en mi lecho de muerte, les tengo un capitulo nuevo 3

Omaigah 3 MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS MAH BABIES 3

LOS AMO 3 Y LOS ODIO :3

Empecemos con el cataclismo!

Con una Marinette muy muy maternal y un Adrien sobreprotector a todo lo que da… y claro no podía faltar la sarcástica Tía Fiorella ayudando a la linda pareja de padres primerizos. La madre de Adrien no ayudaba en mucho mientras estaba buscando la guarida de Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth paseaba por su guarida, miraba un montón de fotografías viejas que tenía en un armario cerrado con candado, justamente hoy se celebraba un día muy triste para él.

\- Oh mi dulce Valentine…. Si tan solo tuviese los Miraculous podre realizar mi plan maestro – exclamo tomando una fotografía de la chica

\- Lamento interrumpir mi señor – exclamo Gabriel del otro lado de la puerta

\- Que quieres? – Pregunto haciendo una mueca de disgusto

\- Tenemos a la chica – sonrió maquiavélicamente

Dentro de una celda se encontraba una chica, cuya identidad por el momento no será revelada.

\- Déjame ir! – Exclamo la chica agitando los barrotes de la celda

\- Imposible mi querida eres vital para mi plan – respondió riendo

\- Estás loco o qué? – grito de nuevo la chica

\- Loco, Demente y un Psicópata desquiciado… en términos exactos – contesto tocando la barbilla de la chica

\- Mejor mátame de una vez – soltó de golpe

\- Matarte? – se cuestionó por un segundo

\- Claro, estás acostumbrado a ello – bufo y se hizo a un lado

\- Aun no quiero matarte – contesto y la tomo de la barbilla

*Horas Antes*

Marinette había salido del hospital hace algunos días, los mellizos estaban bien cuidados junto a la madre de Marinette que ya tenía experiencia en ello, los abuelos cheng estaban muy felices de que sus nietos nacieran muy sanos y bastante hermosos.

Charlotte era una preciosa niña de cabello negro azulado como su madre, se le podía notar un poco del cabello en la parte de la nuca y un poco en las cejas Y el pequeño Adrien, con cabello rubio igual que el padre y con una cara angelical que no dañaría a ni una mosca.

Lo curioso en estos mellizos es que Charlotte tenía el ojo izquierdo azul y el derecho verde. Y Adrien II tenía el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo verde.

El doctor dijo que era un caso de Heterocromia, era algo especial y que los caracterizaba de cierta manera.

\- Son realmente hermosos – exclamo la madre de la peli azul

\- Me los comería – soltó de golpe Tom

\- Estas demente querido – empezó a reir Sabine después de ese comentario

\- Los bebes me vuelven un demente querida – respondió para tomar al pequeño Adrien entre sus manos

\- Me alegra que estén acá – exclamo Marinette besando la mejilla de ambos padres

\- Son tan pequeños Mari, tan delicados, tan suaves, tan indefensos – respondió Tom abrazando delicadamente al pequeño Adrien y besando su frente

\- Aunque el pequeño Adrien saco la mirada de Tom – cuestiono Sabine mirando al pequeño

\- Es cierto hahaha cuando sea mayor le enseñare el arte de la panadería – respondió mirando a Marinette

\- Estoy segura que le gustara que le enseñes – contesto Marinette tomando a Charlotte

\- Emma Charlotte verdad? – pregunto Tom

\- Si, nació el 25 de agosto, pesa 3 kilogramos, mide 45 cm y la hora en la que nació fue a las 12:51 – exclamo la peli azul sorprendida

\- Wow, te lo aprendiste muy bien hija – respondió su madre besando su frente

\- Y qué tal de Adrien? – pregunto Tom

\- Es igual que la pequeña Emma, solamente que este nació a las 12:50 – concluyo y acostó en la cuna a la niña

\- Es mejor que descansen – exclamo Tom acostando a Adrien en la cuna

Los padres de Marinette se retiraron para que la pareja pudiera descansar un poco, ya que no habían podido dormir mucho.

Ahora que Marinette y Adrien estaban en una etapa algo difícil, no podían hacer patrullaje la encargada de esto ahora era Volpina, se encontraba saltando entre los techos de parís viendo alrededor del lugar para asegurarse de que no había problemas.

Durante su patrullaje sintió a alguien que la estaba siguiendo, pero eran suposiciones tontas.

Quito su transformación al llegar a casa, se dio una ducha y se quitó su pendiente

\- Que día… - suspiro mientras se tiraba en la cama

\- Lástima que tengas que venir conmigo… - exclamo tomando a la chica de los cabellos y jalándola

\- Tú eres…..

Hawkmoth se encontraba de nuevo junto a la celda de la chica

\- Me darás lo que me pertenece – pregunto el enmascarado

\- Nunca! – grito mientras golpeaba el barrote

\- No te dejare ir si no me lo entregas – advirtió y salió del lugar

Adrien estaba preocupado, no había visto a Fiorella asistir a la escuela en 2 días seguidos, cosa que ella jamás haría o por lo menos le avisaría, después de la escuela decidió ir a su departamento para ver si se encontraba ahí

\- La puerta abierta? – exclamo el rubio

\- Esto no me huele bien… - respondió plagg saliendo del bolso

\- Que desastre Fiorella – pensó Adrien

\- Aquí paso algo, lo presiento – exclamo plagg

\- Si paso algo, mira – contesto Adrien mientras apuntaba a un objeto tirado en el suelo

\- Es el Miraculous de Volpina…. VOLPE! – grito la pequeña criatura negra

\- PLAGG!? – se escuchó una voz proveniente del cuarto de la castaña

El pequeño zorrito estaba escondido en los cajones de su portadora

\- Que paso aquí volpe? – exclamo Adrien mientras tomaba a la criatura para acariciarla

\- Secuestraron a Fiorella… - respondió tristemente

\- Oh no…. Recuerdas quien fue? – pregunto Adrien

\- Fue… tu padre – termino de hablar y se escondió en el bolso del rubio

Este inmediatamente fue corriendo a casa

\- Marinette?! – grito el rubio agitado

\- Tranquilo Adrien, que paso? – respondió la peli azul tomándolo de los hombros

\- Secuestraron a Volpina – exclamo sentándose en el sofá

\- Que? Quien? – pregunto la peli azul

\- Que pasa? – pregunto la madre de Adrien

\- Secuestraron a volpina, y fue mi padre… - contesto apretando los puños

\- Basta… - susurro la peli azul

\- Que pasa? – pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella

\- Dame mis Miraculous, esto se acabara ahora – respondió extendiendo su mano para que le diera los aretes

\- Estas segura Marinette? – pregunto lizzie

\- Más que segura, sé que no debo de pedirte favores… pero podrías cuidar a los mellizos? – pidió amablemente

\- No necesitas pedírmelo corazón, soy su abuela haha… yo los cuidare, ahora vayan – respondió tomándole el hombro

\- Vamos My lady! – exclamo Adrien y sonrió

Prepárate Hawkmoth, este es tu fin.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 7w7 3


	46. To The End

fkslgkhklg Hola 3 ya estamos llegando al final de este besho fic :( Lo se es triste :c

Tendremos 3 finales alternativos para cada tipo de gustos 3

Los amo

Bai 3

Hawkmoth caminaba por los pasillos de su inmensa guarida secreta, estaba riendo de felicidad, era un maldito desquiciado lleno de poder, Chat Noir y Ladybug no tardaran mucho en venir a buscarlo para "Matarlo" lo cual era imposible.

Era indestructible.

Fiorella pateo la celda en donde yacia acostada, por ahora Hawkmoth no la había lastimado en lo absoluto ni había intentado matarla, pero estaba 100% segura que cuando tuviera su Miraculous o Marinette y Adrien estuviesen aquí, la degollaría.

\- Ya despertaste – Exclamo Hawkmoth a su lado

\- Aja... - bufo la castaña

\- Que pasa? No estas comoda? No te he tratado mal y te he alimentado como se debe – respondio tomando la barbilla de la castaña

\- Dejame en paz! – grito y se hizo hacia atrás

\- Algun dia tendras que ceder – exclamo el enmascarado levantándose de su lugar para caminar a la puerta

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir te vencerán! – bufo de nuevo la chica castaña

\- Lo dudo mi pequeña volpina – solto una risa y salio del lugar

\- Chicos... vengan pronto – susurro la castaña juntando sus manos

Las horas pasaban y nuestros héroes no volvían de un patrullaje extremo para buscar a Fiorella, cada rincón, pasillo, y casa en parís fue registrada por estos pero no encontraron ni una mínima pista para encontrar a la castaña

\- Tenemos que regresar – exclamo Ladybug cansada

\- Regresa tu, necesitas descansar – respondio Chat Noir

\- No me ire sin ti Adrien... Temo perderte como perdimos a Fiorella – contesto mientras tomaba el hombro de su novio

\- Pero... la encontraremos? – pregunto el rubio y bajo su mirada al suelo

\- Lo haremos y traeremos a tu padre de vuelta, te lo prometo – respondio la peli azul tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

\- Extrañaba el sabor que tenían tus labios, my lady – respondio de manera picara y tomando la cintura de su amada para besarle lentamente el cuello

\- Basta gato tonto.. – exclamo alterada y totalmente sonrojada

\- Eres hermosa, ahora volvamos a casa... los mellizos nos esperan – contesto saltando del techo dejando a la peli azul atrás

\- Te encontraremos Fiorella... - susurro la peli azul y se abrió paso junto al felino

Llegaron un buen rato después, exhaustos y muertos del cansancio por la búsqueda intensa de su amiga, estaban decepcionados ya que no habían encontrado ninguna pista referente al paradero de su compañera.

\- Y bien? – pregunto lizzie dejando a Charlotte en la cuna

\- No encontramos nada – contesto Marinette liberando su transformación

\- Es imposible que no la hayan encontrado... - susurro lizzie asustada

\- Como dijiste? – bufo el rubio mirando a su madre

\- Nada hijo, Hawkmoth es difícil de encontrar, seria tonto de su parte que siga en la antigua guarida – exclamo sarcasticamente

\- Que? – respondio sorprendida Marinette

\- Ups... - contesto y se toco la boca con la mano

\- Madre, tu recuerdas la guarida de Hawkmoth? – pregunto amenazante Adrien hacia la rubia

\- La recuerdo, pero probablemente ya no este ahí – contesto molesta

\- Y si lo esta? – advirtió Marinette

\- Exacto, y si lo esta y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada al respecto – bufo Adrien y apretó los puños en señal de estar molesto

\- Iremos mañana o cuando recuperemos nuestra energía al 100% - sugirió plagg

\- Quiero a Fiorella... - exclamo Volpe mirando a Marinette

\- La encontraremos Volpe... te lo prometo – respondio acariciando a la criaturita anaranajada

Gabriel agreste se encontraba paseando por los extensos pasillos de la guarida secreta de Hawkmoth, ingreso al salón donde se estaba la presa preferida de su amo por el momento, los demás trabajadores la llamaban "El diamante naranja" ya que Hawkmoth quería que tuviera lujos y un monton de cosas.

Al fin de cuentas la iba a matar.

Gabriel se acerco a la chica que yacía plenamente dormida en una obscura celda color gris, algo mugrienta y descuidada pero estaba bien alimentada.

\- Pequeña niña, dime donde esta tu miraculous para poder matarte ya – susurro el rubio mientras se acercaba al cuello de la castaña

\- Deja a esa muchacha en paz, Gabriel... – Exclamo Hawkmoth tomando la mano del rubio

\- Necesitamos los miraculous para el plan! – grito Gabriel

\- Yo lo se... Pero no quiero forzarla hasta tener en mis manos a Chat Noir y Ladybug – exclamó alejando al rubio de la chica castaña

\- Que hacen aquí?... – bostezo la castaña mientras se frotaba los ojos

\- Vámonos Gabriel – tomo a Gabriel del brazo y lo estrujó para sacarlo del cuarto

\- Que sucede? – exclamo la chica aún soñolienta

La castaña fue ignorada

Y abandonada. 

Marinette se levantó muy tarde, los gemelos estaban siendo cuidados por Adrien.

La primera imagen que vieron los ojos de la peli azul, fue a su novio cargando a la pequeña Charlotte y sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación.

\- Eso es lindo – exclamo marinette mientras cargaba al pequeño Adrien

\- Instinto paternal – sonrió y su cara tuvo un ligero sonrojo

\- Esto de ser padre se me da – contesto y beso la frente de su hija

\- Que es eso? – apunto Lizzie con la mano captando la atención de los jóvenes

\- Una carta? – respondio adrien dejando a charlotte en la cuna y tomandola 

Si quieren a la joven Fiorella necesitan darme su miraculous y los suyos y asi la joven no sera ejecutada... 

Tu joven madre sabe la ubicación de mi guarida.

Los espero.

Hawkmoth 

\- Hawkmoth... – exclamo Adrien mirando a la peli azul

\- Vamos a por el – respondió la oji azul

\- Que estamos esperando? – contesto el rubio sacando a plagg del closet

\- Te sigo... Elizab..- fue interrumpida por elizabeth

\- Ve... - se acerco a la peli azul y la tomo de las manos - Cuida a mi hijo por favor... y tu tambien, vengan los 4 a salvo...

\- Lo haremos - sonrio y beso la mejilla de su futura suegra

Los dos jovenes salieron disparados despues de despedirse apropiadamente de los mellizos, la madre de adrien le dio exactamente la ubicacion de la guarida de Hawkmoth y se abrieron paso hacia ese terrible y asqueroso lugar.

\- Estas listo? - exclamo Ladybug desde afuera

\- Espera... yo... - tartamudeo el rubio

\- Que pasa chat? - pregunto tomando las manos del oji verde

\- Si no llego a salir vivo de esto... prometeme que no haras nada estupido si llego a morir - solto de golpe dejando boca abierta a la peli azul

\- Adrien... - susurro con una lagrima en el rostro

\- Hablo enserio - respondio limpiando la lagrima de su novia

\- Te prometo que te voy a proteger con toda mi alma para que los 4 lleguemos a casa a salvo - exclamo besando los labios del rubio y pegando todo su cuerpo junto al de el

\- Te amo mi mariquita - respondio el rubio

\- Te amo mas mi gato tonto - sonrio y se alisto

\- Ahora si... estas lista _"My Lady"_? - pregunto Chat Noir

 _Mas que lista_


	47. Is This It?

NO - ME – MATEN

BAI

Ladybug abrió lentamente la puerta gigante de la guarida, para su sorpresa no había nadie esperándolos de cierta manera eso parecía sospechoso.

Muy sospechoso.

No crees que es muy _sospechoso_ o _raro_? – pregunto Chat Noir haciendo énfasis en la palabra sospechoso y raro

Algo… pero no te confíes mucho no sabemos que pueda pasar – contesto Ladybug dándole vueltas a su yo – yo

Pues si, tienes razón… solo quiero que esto acabe – exclamo nervioso

Acabara pronto.

Hawkmoth ya sabia de la llegada de los héroes a su guarida secreta, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Valentine volviera a la vida

Bien, solo falta poco para que estemos juntos mi amada – exclamo el enmascarado

Ya están aquí – respondio Gabriel

Lo se… prepárate, Te crees capaz de pelear con tu hijo? – pregunto sarcásticamente

Callate – bufo molesto

Volpe, Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban buscando con desesperación a Fiorella para que esta se transformara

Tenemos que encontrar a Fiorella – exclamo volpe con frustración

Toma su Miraculous y encuéntrala, la necesitamos para esta batalla… crees encontrarla a tiempo? – Pregunto Ladybug dándole el Miraculous a la pequeña criatura naranja

Cuenta con ello – respondio y salio volando rápidamente en busca de su portadora

Subieron las escaleras en forma de curva y estas llegaban a una puerta gigante sin salida, Ladybug empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta y Chat empuño su arma fuertemente con su puño.

Estaremos bien – exclamo Ladybug tomando la mano de su fiel acompañante

Te amo mi bella Marinette – solto de golpe

Yo también te amo – respondio pegándole una patada a la puerta

Hawkmoth se encontraba de espaldas, sabiendo que sus enemigos estaban justo detrás de el

Pense que nunca iban a venir – exclamo el enmascarado girando lentamente para quedar frente de ellos

Rindete Hawkmoth! – Grito Chat Noir molesto

Tranquilo Felino, tengo un regalo para ti – bufo y chasqueo los dedos

Una figura misteriosa cerro la puerta y se posiciono cerca de ellos

Hola hijo – exclamo con una gran sonrisa macabra

Padre… - respondio con lagrimas en el rostro

Veo que aun estas vivo – bufo el rubio

Que quieres decir con eso? – Chat Noir estaba confuso

Hoy es tu ultimo dia con vida, es todo – contesto y saco un cuchillo y apunto al rubio con eso

No me hagas lastimarte padre – respondio chat Noir

No te preocupes hijo mio, te matare rápido para que no sufras – sonrio

El padre de Adrien corrió rápidamente hacia su hijo para apuñalarlo y acabar con todo eso de una vez, pero Chat Noir esquivo rápidamente el ataque de este y ahora estaban peleando.

A muerte.

Ladybug observaba atónita la escena, un golpe en el estómago hizo que todo se diera vueltas… Hawkmoth había hecho su primer ataque.

Tonta Ladybug… Tan débil e indefensa – exclamo Hawkmoth

Callate – respondio molesta y poniendo en pose para pelear

Estupida… crees que puedes vencerme? A mi? – bufo y empezó a reir

Ladybug corrió hacia el empezando una batalla a mano, patadas, golpes y demás. Sin dudarlo, Hawkmoth era muy fuerte.

Empezaba a dudar de sus habilidades.

Volpe aun seguía buscando a Fiorella por todas partes, unos gritos lejos empezaron a captar sus oídos, cada vez que se acercaba a esa área se intensificaban.

Ayuda! – Gritaba una voz a lo lejos

Esa es? FIORELLA! – Exclamo volpe y empezó a volar mas rápido

Fiorella estaba asustada, en la parte de arriba se escuchaban golpes y gritos empezaba a pensar que Marinette y Adrien ya estaban por rescatarla. Una criatura pequeña empezó a entrar en la habitación donde ella estaba.

Fiorella? – exclamo la criatura

Volpe?! Gracias a dios – respondió y abrazo a la criatura anaranjada

Me alegra encontrarte… estaba tan preocupado por ti – contesto el pequeño zorrito

Que es lo que está pasando arriba? – pregunto Fiorella

Ladybug, Chat Noir contra Hawkmoth y Gabriel… te necesitan – exclamo dándole el prendedor

Pues que esperamos mi pequeño volpe? Volpe, Trasformazione! – Grito y su cuerpo en algunos segundos se transformó en Volpina

Con un golpe con su cola de zorro destruyo rápidamente los barrotes que la mantenían encerrada

Buen golpe – exclamo volpe en su mente

Estaba harta de esa celda… Ahora a donde vamos? – pregunto sacando su flautín

Arriba! – contesto

Pues entonces vamos y terminemos con esto! – grito y empezó a correr

Ladybug ya tenia heridas y cortes debido a la espada que portaba Hawkmoth, había llegado al estado que tuvo cuando peleo con " _Dream Eater"_ el traje diferente y el baston que soltaba fuego…

Aun asi en estando en modo _"Furia"_ no vas a vencerme _–_ bufo sarcásticamente Hawkmoth

No… Pero este es el inicio – respondio molesta

El ruido de un flautín empezó a molestar a Hawkmoth y a Gabriel tapándose rápidamente los oídos por el ruido tan molesto

Que es eso! – exclamo Gabriel molesto

Acaso se olvidaron de mi? – respondio volpina haciendo un salto quedando al lado de Chat Noir

Volpina! – grito Ladybug y corrió a su lado

Como están? – respondio estirando los brazos

Tu siempre con tus preguntas tontas – bufo Chat Noir

BASTA! – Grito Hawkmoth lanzando un ataque hacia los 3

Chat Noir volvió a empezar a pelear con su padre, ya con un monton de heridas y demás… estaba todo totalmente descontrolado y tomando un rumbo sin mas que dar.

La única salida era la muerte

Adrien tenia que matar a su padre o su propio padre lo mataria.

CATACLISMO! – Grito Chat Noir y miro su puño

Lo siento padre…

Ni lo pienses! – Grito Gabriel y uso su cuchillo

El cuerpo de Gabriel cayo al suelo…. Junto al de Chat Noir.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	48. The Good Ending

Hola 3 Aquí está el primer final alternativo… Aclaro, este no es el verdadero final del fic :v Si quieren que escriba como fue la boda pues díganmelo en la caja de comentarios y voten mucho para poder escribirles una gran gran boda 3

Las amo y los odio

Gracias por los casi 88K 3

El cuerpo de Chat Noir y el de Gabriel cayeron al suelo.

Ladybug emitió un grito espeluznante al ver el cuerpo de su novio en el suelo junto al de su padre, volpina le hizo una seña para que fuera a ver si se encontraban bien.

Chat?! Cha… - Grito y tartamudeo al ver que el joven de traje spandex movía lentamente el cuerpo de su padre

Estoy bien… - exclamo mirando a la chica

Tu padre esta?... – pregunto con temor

No… - respondió mientras destruía los lentes de su padre, ahí era donde estaba el Akuma

Haz causado demasiado mal, asqueroso Akuma – exclamo mientras le daba vueltas a su yo – yo

Gabriel se levantó confundido, puso sus manos en el suelo y vomito… al levantar la vista vio a su hijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Hawkmoth estaba sangrando, estaba maldiciendo a todos por arruinar sus planes y su esperanza de traer a Valentine a la vida. Ladybug dejo al par de rubios para que salieran de ahí y así poder terminar con Hawkmoth de una vez por todas.

Jamás me vencerás… - tartamudeo el enmascarado

Lucky Charm – grito

Un cuchillo salió y la peli azul lo tomo, acercándose al cuello de este… Volpina pensó que cortaría su cuello para asesinarlo.

Pero no.

Ladybug solo corto la gargantilla que tenía en la parte del cuello, su Miraculous en forma de Mariposa, lo tomo y se lo guardo.

Que pasa!? – exclamo Hawkmoth transformándose en humano de nuevo

A llegado tu fin, no te mataremos… pero no eres digno de ser un Miraculous – contesto Ladybug

Ladybug? – exclamo una criatura rosada con alas

Y tú eres? – pregunto la oji azul

Me llamo Fjäril yo soy el kwami o era el kwami de Hawkmoth – sonrió y se acercó a la chica castaña

Sera mejor que nos vayamos afuera – exclamo Volpina mientras jalaba al ex portador de Miraculous

Al llegar afuera, Adrien había perdido su transformación, en todas partes había policías y medios de comunicación. Los policías tomaron a Thomas pero antes de irse este pidió hablar con Ladybug

Ladybug espera… - exclamo Thomas

Que deseas? – respondió desganada

Yo lamento todo lo que les hice, estaba cegado – termino de hablar y se lo llevaron de ese lugar

Ladybug miraba hacia el horizonte, su cabello estaba suelto y faltaba poco para que terminara su transformación, los policías se habían ido y el padre de Adrien había sido llevado junto a Fiorella al hospital para tener atención médica lo más rápido posible ya que estaban con deshidratación y un montón de cosas.

Adrien se acercó a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso cálido en la mejilla, se sentía feliz ya que ninguno de los dos había muerto o pasado algo muy grave.

Ya se terminó entonces – exclamo Marinette ya sin su transformación

Exacto – respondió mientras la volteaba para verla de frente

Estoy feliz de que nada te pasara, pensé que te perdería cuando te vi caer… - fue interrumpida por un beso

Hace tiempo que había querido hacer eso y no había tenido la oportunidad o las agallas necesarias – bufo y soltó una sonrisa y seguido se arrodillo frente a la peli azul y de su pantalón roto saco una caja color negra con verde

Que haces… - tartamudeo nerviosa la peli azul

Marinette, nunca pensé enamorarme de ti… enamorarme de mi compañera de batalla, era simplemente imposible pero a tu lado aprendí a amar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, ahora junto a ti tengo una familia… Dos bellos hijos con la persona que más amo en este mundo, junto a mi madre y a mi padre…

" _**Te quieres casar conmigo Marinette?**_

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas acompañando al rubio, esta sonrió de felicidad aun así con los ojos cubiertos lágrimas

 _ **Si… Un millón de veces….**_

5 Años Después

Una parrillada se estaba dando en la mansión de los Agreste – Dupain, justamente el día de hoy era el cumpleaños número 5 de los mellizos.

Marinette ya con 23 años y siendo socia de la compañía junto a Gabriel Agreste siendo el mejor par de diseñadores de todo Europa.

Adrien era el modelo de este par, junto a su nueva compañera Fiorella.

Marinette y Adrien se habían casado hace algunos 4 años así que todo era perfecto en sus vidas, Los padres de Adrien se habían casado nuevamente, renovando sus votos matrimoniales.

 _ **Empezaba el principio de una nueva vida**_

Con ustedes el final bueno uwu

Voy a poner 3 finales…. Uno de ellos será el con el que comience la nueva parte del Fic… Que se va a llamar

" _Cuando el amor se va"_

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	49. The Bad Ending I

Dejare esto por aqui y me ire lentamente a suiza :v

*Huye*

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo junto al de su padre

Chat había usado cataclismo en ambos

Destrozando el cuerpo de Gabriel y el cuerpo del rubio empezaba a desaparecer por igual… Marinette se colocó a su lado tocando su mano derecha y con la otra toco su mejilla.

El cuerpo de Adrien estaba desapareciendo

\- Porque lo hiciste?! – exclamo con enojo la peli azul

\- Era la única manera de vencer a mi padre – respondio sonriendo

\- Eres un idiota! Porque me dejas sola! – grito la peli azul golpeando el pecho de su novio

\- Cuida a… n…ues….tro…s – tartamudeo

\- Callate! Tu tienes que vivir Adrien! No me puedes dejar sola! Te Amo, y te necesito a mi lado – empezó a gritarle de nuevo

\- Cui…da… a ..los niños... Siempre estare contigo….

 _My Lady_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que emitio el cuerpo de Adrien antes de desvanecer, el padre del rubio había muerto hace algunos minutos… el cuerpo de Marinette estaba lleno de sangre alrededor. Volpina había recibido un golpe que la dejo inconciente en el suelo.

Marinette se levantó y uso su lucky charm… una poderosa arma salio de este y la apunto contra Hawkmoth, en un sonido seco…

 _La bala atravesó el cráneo del enmascarado._

Un objeto brilloso estaba junto al cuerpo de su difunto novio, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y en estado de shock pudo acercarse lentamente al frio cuerpo que yacia en el suelo… Un anillo de diamante con una piedra color negro y verde estaba brillando con tanta intensidad que podía dañarle la vista a alguien.

 _"_ _Adrien iba a proponerle matrimonio"_

La chica volvió a romper en llanto, su transformación desaparecio y su kwami se posiciono al lado de ella para consolarla en su dolor… desconocia el paradero de Plagg y el anillo ya no estaba.

 _Fiorella no había reaccionado aun_

Todo había sido tan rápido, Marinette cargaba el cuerpo de su compañera de batalla y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban con suerte llegaron a la salida… donde estaba Elizabeth y un monton de policías junto a ambulancias para la pronta atención medica.

\- Marinette! – Grito Elizabeth – Donde están…

La peli azul solo bajo la cabeza y lo negó…. Elizabeth comprendio lo que había sucedido. Llevo sus manos hacia la boca expresando sorpresa y dolor… a los pocos segundos rompió en llanto junto a la oji azul.

Fiorella y Marinette fueron trasladadas al hospital con urgencia.

El cuerpo de Gabriel y Thomas fueron encontrados unos minutos después de una investigación.

Pero… el cuerpo de Adrien no fue encontrado en ninguna parte.

Se empezó una investigación que llego hasta el punto de buscar el cuerpo de manera internacionalmente

Fiorella está en estado vegetal

Voten y comenten 3 :*

*Huye*

(Sin asunto)


	50. The Bad Ending II

Hola 3 ya volvi con el final y anunciando la segunda temporada! Pero necesito pensar en un buen nombre :c

Las odio y las amo 3

Bai 3

10 años después

Marinette se había convertido en una exitosa diseñadora de modas, siguiendo los pasos del padre de su difunto novio… Gabriel agreste en una carta declaro que la compañía de modas que el tenia pasaría a ser de la joven aspirante llamada Marinette Cheng. El nombre de la compañía ahora era Agreste-cheng juntando los apellidos de estos.

Se preguntaran que paso con los gemelos… Bueno Charlotte y Adrien II ya tenían la edad de 10 años.

Vivian en una pequeña residencia a las afueras de parís junto a un bello manantial y a donde el clima siempre era templado… era perfecto.

 _Solo le faltaba Adrien._

Los pajaros cantaban y la joven Marinette Cheng con la edad de 28 años se encontraba preparando el desayuno para sus pequeños angeles y poder recibirlos con una gran sonrisa…

Antes de que sus hijos bajaran las escaleras Marinette saco una pequeña foto que siempre guardaba en su bolsa y la miro detenidamente.

Era una foto de Fiorella, Ella y Adrien juntos mientras sonreían y estaban felices… Ahora solo eran recuerdos

Después de unos minutos se preocupó ya que sus hijos no bajaban las escaleras.

\- Charlotte! Adrien! Bajen a desayunar! – exclamo la mujer de cabello azabache

\- Buenos días madre – exclamo la pequeña niña de ojos multicolor

\- Donde está tu hermano? – pregunto mientras cargaba a la pequeña y le besaba la frente

\- Buenos días madre – se escuchó una voz mientras bajaba las escaleras

\- Hola mi pequeño gatito – bajo a la peli azul para tomar al rubio y besarle la frente

 _Eres la viva imagen de tu padre…. – pensó_

Después de la "muerte" del prometido de Marinette cheng… su cuerpo misteriosamente, como dicen?

Desapareció.

Si, así como suena y se escribe… el cuerpo de Adrien Agreste desapareció de la escena del crimen.

Fiorella aun estaba en coma.

Se desconocía cuando podía despertar… Pero aun tenía esperanzas.

En algún lugar del mundo… una ventana se abrió de nuevo… un monton de mariposas volaron alrededor de un cuerpo femenino

\- Es la hora de volver a empezar de nuevo y traer a mi querido de vuelta – exclamo la figura misteriosa

Otra figura similar a la de un felino se aproximo junto a la chica de traje

\- Tengo el cuerpo… - exclamo la otra persona

\- Perfecto, congelalo… mantenlo a salvo – respondio

\- De acuerdo – se aproximo a la salida cargando al cuerpo

Al llegar a la puerta para salir la voz femenina solto unas palabras

\- Chat Blanc… hay que empezar con el plan.

\- Como usted diga mi señora – respondio con una sonrisa macabra

VOTEN Y COMENTEN

*sigo en Australia* :v


	51. I'll be there for you

HOLA MIS BEBES… ANTES DE IR AL CAPITULO LES PIDO DE FAVOR QUE LEAN ESTA INTRODUCCION…

ESTOY MUY FELIZ Y AGRADECIDA CON USTEDES POR LLEGAR AL FINAL "BUENO" DEL FANFIC, PERO EL MOTIVO DE ESTE MENSAJE ES PARA INVITARLAS A LEER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC QUE YA TIENE 3 CAPITULOS, SOLO QUIERO QUE PASEN Y LE DEN UN VISTAZO PARA VER SI LES GUSTA, SI ES ASI POR FAVOR AYUDEN PARA YO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO TAL Y COMO LES GUSTA, ME PONDRIA MUY TRISTE QUE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA NO TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO COMO ESTA Y LA VERDAD AMO ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES…

EN FIN… SI ALGUIEN QUIERE CHARLAR UN DIA POR SKYPE O ALGO DEJEN EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS SU USUARIO Y YO LOS AGREGO PARA PLATICAR POR VIDEO LLAMADA… SIN MAS PREAMBULOS

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO…

ADIOS Y GRACIAS 3

Había pasado un año y medio de la batalla final contra Hawkmoth y las cosas estaban mucho mejor que antes, ya no había Akumas que combatir y pues todo era paz y tranquilidad en la hermosa Paris.

Y hoy era el día…. Si, hoy era el día más esperado por Adrien y Marinette.

" _Hoy era su boda"_

Marinette se levantó ya que la joven italiana estaba cantando canciones a lo alto

Fiorella, puedes dejar de gritar – exclamo la peli azul

Alégrate mujer, hoy es el día de tu boda – respondió la castaña lanzándole un cojín en la cara

Que?... – tartamudeo nerviosa

Ay Dios mío, Marinette! HOY TE CASAS! – Grito Fiorella mientras la sacudía frenéticamente

Es cierto… FIORELLA HOY ME CASO! – Grito de igual manera mientras tomaba los hombros de su amiga la castaña

Por dios, que tanto ruido hacen chicas – bufo molesta la morena

No seas aguafiestas Alya, Tu mejor amiga se casa hoy – respondió la castaña poniendo sus manos en la cintura

Lo sé, pero usted futura señora agreste… vestida de esa manera y desalineada, Vete a duchar en este instante - bufo la morena con un tono muy maternal

Marinette se quitó la ropa y se introdujo en la bañera de su amiga la castaña, mientras se introducía rápidamente sus dos amigas se metieron con ella en el baño para ponerle una mascarilla en el rostro y tomar un poco de vino.

De quien fue la idea del vino? – pregunto Marinette mirando detenidamente la copa llena de el líquido color morado

De quien más? – exclamo la morena apuntando con la mirada a Fiorella que estaba sirviéndose otra copa de vino

Hey! Que pasa chicas, estoy feliz – respondió cariñosamente abrazando a Alya

Estas demasiado feliz – contesto la azabache riendo junto con la morena

Shhh SHHHH! – bufo Fiorella poniendo sus dedos en señal de que se callaran y tomo su celular para contestar una llamada

Quien será? – cuestiono Alya curiosa

Ni idea – respondió Marinette tomando un poco de vino

Holaaaaa? Quién es? – contesto Fiorella al otro lado del teléfono y salió del cuarto de baño

En la otra parte de la ciudad, Gabriel Agreste y su Asistente Natalie se movían de un lado para el otro, arreglando todo para la ceremonia y la fiesta enorme. Todo pagado por el diseñador más prestigiado de Paris y el mundo.

Tranquilo viejo, estarás bien – exclamo Nino mientras miraba a su amigo el rubio caminar sin control

Estoy muriendo de nervios Nino, que tal si algo sale mal? – cuestiono el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

Nada va a salir mal, por dios… te casas con la mujer más bella de Paris – Respondió Nino con una sonrisa

Lo sé – contesto cargando a Charlotte

Eso de ser padre se te da muy bien viejo – respondió cargando a Adrien II

Gracias – contesto y beso la frente de su pequeña hija

Bueno bueno bueno… como esta mi futuro yerno – exclamo Tom entrando por la puerta con su traje en la mano

Hola señor Dupain – contesto Adrien estrechando la mano

Que te dije? Llámame Tom – respondió abrazándolo

Cierto Tom – contesto riendo y correspondiendo el abrazo

Y como esta mi pequeño ángel – exclamo Tom tomando en brazos a la Dulce Charlotte que estaba sonriendo

Idéntica a tu madre, eso sin dudarlo – sonrió el padre de la azabache y le beso la frente

Marinette ya hace algún rato que salió de la ducha faltaban algunas 4 horas para que empezara la ceremonia religiosa y las damas de honor se estaban terminando de peinar para empezar con la azabache.

Fiorella no fumes adentro del cuarto que vas a apestar la ropa – exclamo Alya regañando a la castaña

Está abierta la ventana – respondió dándole un toque a su cigarrillo mentolado y apagándolo en el cenicero

Vamos chicas no empiecen a pelear – exclamo Sabine entrando por la puerta del cuarto

Hola Madre! – respondió Marinette abrazando a su madre

Hola señora cheng – contestaron la castaña y la morena al mismo tiempo

Hola chicas, que tal todo? – pregunto la azabache

Todo perfecto, hasta ahora – respondió la morena tomando los vestidos que tenía en la mano y colocándolos en la cama

Un rato después, ya con una Marinette peinada, maquillada y lista para ser ayudada por su madre y damas de honor para ponerle un vestido de novia… Patrocinado por Gabriel Agreste por supuesto

Oh dios… te ves hermosa Marinette – exclamo Fiorella y puso su mano en la mejilla

Eres la novia mas bella de todas – respondio la madre de la azabache limpiándose las lagrimas

No llores madre… - contesto Marinette abrazando fuertemente a su madre

Chicas, lamento arruinar el momento… pero debemos irnos a la iglesia en este momento – exclamo Alya tomando todas las cosas y bajando las escaleras

Ya era la hora de la ceremonia, Adrien estaba en un cuarto esperando el momento… estaba junto a su Padrino que era su mejor amigo y junto a el estaba su padre y la madre de Adrien.

Estoy tan feliz Adrien… - exclamo Elizabeth abrazando a su hijo

Voy a estar afuera – interrumpió Nino saliendo del cuarto

Cariño.. me puedes dejar a solas con Adrien? – pregunto Gabriel hacia Elizabeth

Claro, estaré afuera recibiendo a los invitados – sonrió educadamente y salió de la habitación

Que sucede padre? – exclamo Adrien preocupado

Solo… estoy feliz hijo, hace algún tiempo me comporte de mala manera contigo y Marinette con respecto a los mellizos y después lo de mi secuestro con Hawkmoth y la verdad, estoy eternamente arrepentido de haberte causado tanto daño y por comportarme como un idiota y un tarado sin razón alguna… probablemente me odies por tratarte así pero… - exclamo

Padre.. no te odio – interrumpió las palabras de Gabriel

No? – pregunto el rubio

Para nada… estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo junto con mamá y que aceptes a Marinette como parte de la familia – sonrió y abrazo a su padre

Están listos? – interrumpió Elizabeth desde la puerta

La iglesia estaba preciosa, el equipo de decoración se había lucido con la perfecta y hermosa atmosfera que trasmitía todo el lugar… no era tan lujoso ya que era una ceremonia tanto privada, pero era simplemente perfecto.

Marinette fue ayudada a bajar de la Limosina junto a Fiorella y Alya

El vestido de Marinette estaba hermoso, con un monton de detalles en color dorado y color blanco, su cabello recogido con algunas flores y joyería la hacían lucir como toda una reina.

Junto a ella Fiorella, una de las damas de honor, portaba un vestido largo color anaranjado que hacia juego con su cabello y claro… haciendo honor a Volpina.

Alya portaba un vestido color rojo y su cabello estaba con una cola de caballo, bastante elegante.

Y empezo la música, los invitados se levantaron y por la gran puerta entraron las hermosas damas de honor sonriendo y caminando rápidamente para unirse junto con el rubio y el moreno.

Que guapo te vez gato callejero – exclamo Fiorella en voz baja

Tu por fin decidiste ducharte – respondio el rubio riendo

Tarado – bufo sarcástica y le saco la lengua

Adrien quedo boca abierta al ver a Marinette caminar por el pasillo, estaba radiante… era bastante afortunado por tenerla a su lado y detrás de ella pudo ver a sus hermosos hijos siendo cargados por Gabriel y Sabine.

Tom estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano de su hija, estaba a punto de dar a su pequeño tesoro para iniciar su nueva vida.

Estoy muy feliz mi pequeña niña – exclamo el padre de Marinette con los ojos llorosos

Te amo padre… toda mi felicidad está completa gracias a ustedes – abrazo a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Tom volvió a tomar la mano de su hija y la puso sobre la mano extendida de Adrien

 _Hola My Lady…_

Queridos hermanos… - exclamo el padre sonriéndole a la joven pareja – Estamos aquí unidos para presenciar la unión de estos dos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio

 _Un rato después_

Adrien Agreste… Aceptas a Marinette Cheng como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza… Hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el obispo mirando al rubio

 _Acepto_

Y usted… Marinette Cheng, Acepta como esposo a Adrien Agreste en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separe?

 _Claro que si acepto_

Entonces… que estas esperando muchacho? Ya puedes besarla – Exclamo el obispo

Ya bésala – Grito Fiorella emocionada

Adrien tomo a Marinette y la beso cálidamente, la sujeto de la cintura para juntarla con el y profundizar el beso… en el fondo se escuchaban los aplausos de los invitados al ver esa hermosa escena.

Y ahora… como debo llamarla? – pregunto Adrien separándose de la azabache

Los lunes… puedes llamarme "Mi cielo" Los martes puedes llamarme "My Lady" Los miércoles y jueves "Mi mariquita" Los viernes y el fin de semana puedes llamarme "Mi eterno angel" Pero cuando estes sumamente feliz y nada pueda arruinártelo… puedes llamarme "Sra Agreste" – respondió Marinette con una sonrisa

Entonces… Todo el tiempo seras "Mi Señora Agreste"

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	52. Aviso

¡Hola! Muchos me preguntaron por la segunda temporada del fic. Y si existe, búsquenla en mi perfil de FF como "Buscando lo que esta perdido"

Es todo 3


End file.
